The Journey Brings Chaos
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Gifted and Non-gifted are at war, Professor Edge wants to retire peacefully and hand down the titles but with those gifted that cause chaos after them, his Students at war with one another and his Sister Kelly kidnapped. What is he suppose to do?
1. It Begins

One day I came across a Youtube clip that was a WWE xmen thing and I loved it, the person write she would turn it into a story but a lass she had to many ideas but could not write a story so I asked if I could take on the Job of trying to write on based on her clip -.com/watch?v=77fM4c5wL5Y&list=LL3Iwmj8pBH5dB6hhgIFefqg&index=12&feature=plpp_video

rocktheworldlew I thank you for letting me do this :)

I do not own the WWE

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Walking around the desk, he stopped right in front of the large circler window and before him was once green fields that were decked with colourfully flowers that range from roses to lillies, tulips and lotus that have now been frozen by the cruel time of winter. For all you could see outside this window was a vast land covered in a thick blanket of snow, letting out a sigh he turn from the sight and sat at his desk, running his right hand through his golden blonde hair while letting a dragging sigh before looking at the name that rested in front of him ' Professor Edge Adam Copeland'. Edge looked around his desk before his sight stopped on a picture he had framed. You see Edge was gifted with a power when he was born, Weather manipulation, he could control the weather. Learning of the power, he was approached by others that were gifted like him and he used his home that others would say it was more of a palace than a home, a place for those gifted who were mistreated by people who were not gifted. A couple years ago gifted and non-gifted were in peace but there are others gifted who believe that they were better than anyone else and the non-gifted felt threatened by all gifted so they started the war.<p>

Gifted people who were kind hearted like Edge tried to reason but failed and failed but they stil try. Edge had opened his home to teach and look after those gifted in need, the place was a great success and many had come for help but other than gifts that people had there were belts that were called titles gave those gifted to enhance there powers more. There were titles called United States Champion and World Heavyweight Champion also there were titles for the females that were gifted, Diva's Champion and Women's Champion and those titles were past down to those who had worked so hard for them. Edge holds the World Heavyweight Champion but it was near the time when he would past the title and others to those's who deserve it but those of non- pure hearts want these titles as well so they can destroy those dirty humans as they call those non-gifted. Picking up the frame, Edge smiled a sad smile as a singe lone tear fell down his cheek, In the photo was Edge at the age of Ten standing next to a lighter blonde female who was smiling as she was sitting down near a lake. The girl in the photo was Edge's sister Kelly Kelly Copeland, like Edge she was gifted too but her power was feared by many and those evil loved the power and her so at nineteen Kelly was kiddnapped by a man so selfish and cruel, The Miz.

A knock brought Edge out of his thoughts, putting the frame down he looked at the door before telling the person knocking to enter. The door opened and it revealed to be Layla, a student here and a very gifted girl, Layla had control over the element Earth.

"Hey Layla, How are we today?" Edge said with a smile as he looked at her but Layla looked out of breath like she had run a mile.

"Im good but we have a problem, John and Randy are at it again" Layla replied as she looked at Edge with a frightful face, Edge got up from his seat and asked Layla to lead the way quickly. Arriving on the scene Edge noticed a few of the students with scared faces, he understood why, a few steps in front of him were two students of his, John Felix Cena and Randy Keith Orton. Both were tall and muscler but there powers were very different but quite a like, John had Inorganic were he could turn his whole body into steel while Randy had Form of Regressive Atavism, this meant he wasnt born with human features but snake like feature hence he was given the name The Viper. Edge holding his hands out used the strong winds to pull them apart and keep the distance from each other, he knew these two well for they would fight all the time but it broke his heart why they fought all the time, Kelly.

"You were the last person she was with, she trusted you and you betrayed her and all of us" John screamed as he struggled against the winds. "SHUT UP!"Randy roared over the winds as his snake features increased more. The story behind this was when Randy was found and brought here, no one talked to him at all except for Edge who tried to help him, everyone was afraid of his appreance but soon Kelly was not afraid and she befriended him, he became less shy around her and was a bit social but one night when he took he out in the gardens she was taken and John was a very close friend of Kelly's as his story was the same as Randy ever since that night John has blamed Randy for Kelly being taken.

"Will you two just stop it!"Edge shouted as he brought his hands down and the winds calmed down, everyone became quiet, a few hurried back inside but soon it left the three guys.

"No one is at fault except for me, She is my sister, it is my responisible to look after all of you but i failed but Never take the blame at others, Now get back inside"Edge said with a burning anger that burned from his heart. John bowed his head down in shame before returning indoors but Randy stood there as his features like his claws and scales decreased in size before he returned in doors, Edge let out a sigh and looked at the sky.

"Where are you" He asked before heading indoors.

**_Somewhere Else_**

"Where the hell is he?" David said as he look at Micheal with a questioning look but Micheal shock his head as he didnt know but they heard the steel doors being shoved and they knew Mason was here.

"Punk will be here soon, he has business to take care of" Mason said as he shoved the last steel door to reveal he large frame, Now these three belonged to a group called the New Nexus for there was a another group who ruled under the name before but Punk took control. This was a evil, cruel group that was gifted. Mason has super strength, David Sublimation and Micheal had Elasticity but none of there powers were as impressive as Punk who is known as CM Punk, he has Mind Control. David and Micheal always wonder were Punk was off doing but the only person who would know was Mason who was Punk's right hand man.

Punk was not far from the group but deep underground the little ware house they called home, whistling to himself, he could he the thoughts of his men and he grinned as he pushed some buttons when he came to a black door that was locked with a key code of letters but none of his men could get it but it was simple for the letters spelled out his home town, Chicago. Carefully closing the door, he looked around, it was a cell but to viewers it was not for it looked like a small home. Walking down the small hallway he caame to a door, slowly pushing it, he was stepped inside the bedroom as he approached the bed in the middle of the room, a small body was sleeping away on the bed.

Crouching near the head of the small body, Punk smiled. "Oh sweet Kelly" running his fingers slowly through her hair, he kissed her forehead before leaving the underground tunnels. Walking passed the steel doors that pushed to the side like feathers by Mason, Punk grinned as he looked at the three before him.

"Down to business, what do we have?"Punk asked calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We have Copeland's sister, Kelly"Micheal said with courage, Punk gave Micheal a grin.

"What else?"Punk pushed again but this time David answered "A base and very gifted group" Punk nodded and Mason stayed siient as he knew inside, Punk was fuming suddenly threw a rock at the wall. Both David and Micheal were confused and scared.

"But do we have any titles? Have we been so cose to even touch one? NO!"Punk yelled as he clenched his hands into fists, "That bloody idiot The Miz has breath close to it, we scratched and clawed just to get Kelly from him but he has been close to the titles, rest tonight we hit tomorrow, I want those titles " The three nodded before heading to their rooms and Punk return to the black door where he returned to watch Kelly before turning to his room to sleep.

**_The Woods_**

"Thanks to Gabriel, we know The New Nexus will hit tomorrow but we wont allow that to happen right?" Wade said as he leaned against the tall oak tree as he looked down at the three that were kneeling at his feet.

"We wont allow it"The three replied in time with each other, Wade smiled as he watched a sparrow past him but he blew a sickly green gas at it then he watched it fall to the ground and wither in pain, he gave a deep chuckle as he looked at the sky after he heard thunder from the moutains.

**_On Top of the Mountains_**

A man pace back and forth as the rain pour down on him while another watched from a small distance. "Your a bloody idiot you know that Alex, Im sick of you messing up my plans" The man shouted as thunder shook the moutain, his voice showed how fuming he was. Alex looked down at his feet before he flew back, clenching his front, he opened his eyes to see the man's hand sparking with eletricty. "But that's not the point, we are going to watch those stupid groups, Nexus and Corre tear each other to get those titles and we will seek in and take them like i did that peacefull night when i took Kelly and beat the crap out of the ugly and disgusting Randy"

**_Edge's Home for Gifted_**

After the fight between the boys, everyone return to different rooms within the place while Edge headed towards the libary, the one place he felt in peace. Pushing the door slowly, he stopped two students who were most likely to have a title past down to them, Beth Phoenix and Ted Dibiase Jr. Smiling to himself, he walked over to them as he appraoched them, Beth turned her head after hearing footsteps.

"Hey Edge"Beth said as she gave him a soft smie, she was one of the students that was circling the two powers were as great as Layla's, The Phoenix she was as she had the control of the element of fire while Ted was a genuis with technology and he was a technopathy so he was close with the Tech as he could communicate with it. He remembered a day when he came in the kitchen and found Ted agruing with the toaster, it was a funny sight.

"Beth, Ted good to see you two with smiles on your face"Edge said taking a seat by them, soon the three started talking about anything until Ted left to go find his friend Cody leaving Beth and Edge. Beth let out a sigh as she slumped into her seat, Edge noticed it and asked what was wrong.

"This room it reminds me of her"Beth said as she looked around, Edge knew straight away for the libary was always Kelly's favourite place. Beth and Kelly were good friends even though there was a rough patch between them once but Beth or anyone else would never forget that it was Kelly who brought Beth here to safe and helped her when her control on the element was going haywire. Edge nodded to show he understood, Beth wrapped her arms around Edge for a hug and Edge's cheeks were dusted with a bright pink before he returned the hug.

"He's here too, up the stairs in her favourite corner"Beth whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, Edge move his eyes to the upstairs part of the libary, he knew what she the hug, Beth left because she had a lesson to attend to so Edge quietly climbed the stairs and walked around the book cases before he found a spot where he could see but not been seen.

Randy was sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest, holding a little sliver book in his hand and his face expression was one in pain, Edge's heart broke at the sight, backing away silently he wanted to leave Randy to his thoughts. Exiting the libary, he bumped into Paul but to the students he was known as Triple H, he is a teacher here along with his wife Stephanie.

"Hey Edge, just the man i was looking for"Triple H said as he put his hand on Edge's shoulder before leading him to the main computar room, entering the room, Edge noticed a few of the other teacher were there.

"Finally he's here" The Rock said as he grin, Trish smacked Rock's shoulder before sending Edge a smile. "So what's this all about?"Michelle asked as she leaned foward, The Undertaker nodded as well so did the others including Edge who had no clue. Stephanie who was by the computar turnt around and looked at them all.

"Well we have a problem, the Tag Team champions that we were suppose to pick up tomorrow"Stephanie started, everyone nodded. "Well those idiots sending them sent them through public transport and a little birdie told me our enemies know about it"

Through the room, you could hear curses and a few things breaking. Edge let out a sigh before asking for quiet, everyone shut up and turn the vision to Edge who looked at Stephanie.

"Where will it be transport to Steph?"He asked, Stephanie turned to the computar and started clicking away, "It will be delivered to grand central station Edge" She answered.

"What we going to do Edge?" The Undertaker asked as he stood up, Edge took a deep breathe in before walking up to him. "Im going to send a small group to pick it but from each of you, I want you all to pick the best students from your class and I will go with them"

Edge waited for them to absorb the idea in, he hoped that they would agree.

"John"Triple H said as he stood up with a grin, Edge smiled at him while the others looked at each other before saying the names of the students they wanted to go.

"Layla"

"Eve"

"Cody"

"Sheamus"

"Ted"

"Beth"

Edge was thanking everyone until Trish looked at The Rock who said nothing, Stone Cold Austin looked at Rock as well then everyone one did. "Hey Rocky who's yours?" Austin said, Rock stood up and took a deep breathe.

"Before you shoot me down for saying this but I feel he deserves to do this, I dont care about the stupid fight but his skills are amazing"Rock started as he walked over to Edge, everyone was confused on who Rock would pick but Austin and Undertaker understood who he was going to pick, "I want Randy to go"

Edge was shocked so was half of the room, "But him and John, Edge"Michelle said concerned, a few nodded at that, John and Randy would never would work together so Edge was going to say his answer to that but Rock interuppted him. "Dont you say no, I know the two have been fighting but Edge he needs this-" "Rock i know but i cant have people being hurt because-" Edge said as he started to walk to the door. "No now listen Randy has the ability to find Kelly" Rock said and that made Edge stop right away, the room was silient, everyone looked at the back of Edge's back. "Edge?"Trish asked.

"Gather them all in the morning, they will be debriefed and will get on our way after"Edge said before leaving quickly to his room. The Others looked at Rock, "Uncalled for Rock"Michelle said while others agreed. Rock shook his head but looked at the hand on his shoulder. "That was not uncalled for Rock, You knew Randy would be the best to send but he wouldnt listen unless Kelly was brought into it and who else to send the person that trusted her the most" Trish said smiling soon the others understood before leaving to their rooms.

Layla was talking with Eve in the living room while John and Sheamus another student who could abosrb material into his skin and have his skin turn into that type of materil, Substance mimicry, was having an arm wrestle when suddenly Cody came running in dragging Beth and Ted.

"Big news guys"Cody said grinning like the chesire cat from alice. "What Fella?"Sheamus asked as he beat John for the first time. Eve and Layla looked at the three curious.

"Well Ted here decided to have the computars talk to him and they had great news for us"Beth started explainging before Ted bumped in. "We are going on a misson tomorrow with Proffessor Edge to pick up titles and stop the enemies"Ted said smiling. Everyone in the room was happy, "Hell yeah finally"John said as he fist pumped Sheamus while the Eve and Layla hugged and sqeuled with happiness but Beth knew they didnt tell them who else was coming so she did.

"Yeah but we have one more member to the team, Randy"Beth explained, Cody frowned wanting to keep that a secret but he knew he would have to tell them. John was not very happy. "No way is he coming"John said very furious then Sheamus put his hand on John's shoulder. "John he has skills, we would need him"Sheamus said before leaning towards his ear "Think Kelly would never want you fighting like that and would want you to be the leader you are"

John nodded before he left to sleep so did the others except for Sheamus and Beth. Sheamus sat down with a sigh and Beth sat next to him. "What did you say to him"Beth asked, Sheamus gave her a small smile. "The one thing that would make him agree"Sheamus answered "Kelly"

Beth understood and knew it was the best thing to say to get John to agree, "Well we better get some sleep since we have a mission tomorrow" Beth said getting up and sheamus followed her out the living room. "Right well I'll see you in the morning Lass"Sheamus said walking off to his room just as Beth went to hers. Randy walked out of the shadows near the living, having heard everything he walked towards the garden while taking in the cold wind that blew threw the air. He walked to the frozen Lotus pound and looked at the lone Lotus that was frozen, he closed his eyes.

**FlashBack**

_Randy sat under the tree and looked at the pound from a distance, he hate the water it reflect what he was, a monster. No one was kind to him but Edge, he wanted to leave but still where would he go this was the only home he truely had. He prefer the shadows of the tree, it hid his features away. He was hated here, closing his eyes he let his thought run away and ignored the world but he suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of small sobs._

_Opening his eyes, he saw a blonde by the lotus pound while leaning forward he wonder what the matter was because he knew the blonde, Kelly, Edge's sister. He knew she was nice,kind,caring and she was helpful to everyone but she had never approach him so like the others she hated him. Looking down, he let out a sigh before he heard footsteps so he looked back and saw Kelly walking towards him._

_"Randy right?"Kelly questioned as she stopped a few paces from him, Randy nodded unsure why she was talking to him. "Is it ok if I sit next to you?" Randy nodded slowly as Kelly sat next to him. Randy was confused on why she was next to him and he took a breath in before the smell of blood hit him so he looked at Kelly. Taking her arm, he saw a long cut that was bleeding, he looked at her but she turned her head in shame. _

_"What happened?"Randy asked, Kelly looked back at him but his stare was too intense so she looked down. "My gift, I couldnt control it. I was afraid in what I was doing it fired back at me"Kelly explained, Randy didnt know what Kelly could do but from what he heard from the hush words of the teachers, it showed she had a powerfull gift and it was harmful and could destroy. "What is it your gift?"Randy asked so Kelly pointed to the shadow they were in and she focus then soon her eyes turned black and the shadows started forming solid tentaclesand her nails got longer, claw like. Randy was shocked, such a small and good girl had a very dark gift._

_"When others know of my gift, they get scared, I get scared but im working on it"Kelly said then she looked at him, "Im sorry too" "Sorry for what?"Randy asked as he turned his head,Kelly place a hand on his shoulder not caring about the scales. "That I didnt talk to you the first time you came, I was unsure how to approach because Edge told me you didnt speak much and didnt want to talk to anyone" "But your talking to me now" "Well I hated the though that you might get the wrong impression that I hated you but I dont and you appreance doesnt scared me, more it interest me"_

_Randy couldnt belive what he was hearing, she wasnt scared or hate him infact the oposite, lifting her arm he licked the blood and she watched the cut heal. Giving her arm back Randy looked back at the pond, Kelly noticed and she grabbed his then pulled him up. "What are you doing?"Randy asked as they stopped by the pond, "The Lotus is my favourite flower, this pond is beautiful"Kelly said as she looked at the flowers so did Randy and he thought that Kelly and the Lotus were a like, Beautiful but delicate._

_"Kelly!"_

_Randy and Kelly looked at the door to see Edge calling Kelly, she turned to her brother and waved before looking at Randy. "It was nice talking to you finally, I hope we can be friends, we are more alike than anyone can think"She said before she jogged over to Edge, Edge waved at Randy and he nodded back, he spotted Kelly smiling at him and he gave her a small smile. For once her felt so wanted and loved he then looked at the pond and decided this was his favourite spot also the Lotus would be his favourite flower._

** FlashBack Ended**

Opening his eyes Randy let a lone tear fall before he ran to a tree and smash into it and destroyed it, letting the despair and angry that was building up after finishing it, he returned back inside.

* * *

><p>Hope you like that so far next chapter will be up soon<p>

_The fight only begins_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Woo Woo You Know


	2. The Fight Begins

Grand Central Station was busy as always, people going to work, home or places but the station shone like a star with the glowing lights that sparkled. People where decked with thick heavy coats as the day brought heavy snow. From the doors you could hear the rumbling of the trains passing by and one train was on its way but this train had great importance since aboard it was a single man who carried two long black cases and in those cases are the Tag Team Champions which were being picked up by Edge and his team but they werent the only ones who were coming to pick them up. That man didnt know what power he had in his hands and that his life would end when he stepped off that train

Walking through the doors were four men wearing black trench coats and dark shades, no one took notice of them, walking near a pillar that hid them. One took off there shades to reveal Wade who was grinning, he looked around and nodded to the others to take there places around the station. "If Nexus or Edge appear we will have the suprise" He said as the others slowly walked away from him and took their places, those walking in the area were walking into the death box.

_WareHouse_

David and Micheal stood ready to leave as they waited for Punk and Mason. "So what do you think they are doing?"Micheal asked as he looked at David, he shrugged before giving an answer. "Well Punk said it was great importance that would help us get the titles so they are getting something"David said as he looked at the door waiting.

Down below, Mason walked behind a figure that walked towards the surface of the warehouse but he looked back at the Black door that was open. "Mason"The figure said as Mason looked back at the front, he just nodded. Punk sat in the dark in his room concerntrating on what he was, opening his eyes he got dressed and left the room quick, following after the two. David and Micheal turned their heads to the door and their jaws opened wide as they saw the figure standing their, they were about to attack but Mason stood in front of the figure as he had sensed the danger. "What the hell were you about to do!"He shouted.

"She is an intruter"They both said before they crumpled to the floor holding their heads as a white piecing pain shot through their heads. Punk walked stood by the door looking very angry at the two. "YOU WIL NOT HARM HER!"Punk screamed before he took a long breath in before letting it out. He nodded to Mason and guided the figure to the Suziki Bike outside and zoomed off to Grand central Station. Mason grabbed the two and threw them in the back on the black van before he explained why it happened. "That was Kelly"He said short and both David and Micheal's eyes shot up.

_Edge's home for gifted_

Edge stood there pacing around the huge living room as in a few hours he and a team would be going to grand central station to pick up the titles but he knew that The Corre and Nexus would be there along with The Miz and Alex, Edge frowned furiously as he thought of the Miz. Taking a deep breath in before letting it out, he didnt want to go on this mission with a storming mind but a clear one. Hearing the door open, he turned and saw Randy walking through and headed straight to a wall that was hidden in the shadow, soon each student came through the door except for Ted and Cody but suddeny the lights above their heads were flashing which meant they were having a power shortage or Ted was near.

"Sorry we are late some one forgot to turn their alarm clock on"Cody said as he and Ted joining the group. "Hey I did too but the alarm clock hates me"Ted said pouting as he looked around.

"Ok we are all here so lets get down to business"Edge said with a serious face as he laid a plan of grand central station. "Now we are meeting the person here"He said pointing and the others nodded. "Ok now you will be put into teams of two, John and Sheamus, Layla and Eve, Ted and Cody, Beth your with me and Randy your by yourself"Edge finished.

Everyone agreed with Edge so he explained the plan once again before he sent everyone to the garage. "Ok everyone into the rover"Edge said as everyone except Randy got in, Edge watched as Randy got onto a black suzuki bike and sped out. He climbed in and started the engine and pulled out before he headed to Grand central station. Trish looked outside the window and watched them head out, she was worried about them. "They will be fine Trish"said Rock as he leaned on the door frame wathcing her, Trish just nodded with a smile at Rock.

_Grand Central Station_

There are many people walking around but none know they would be in danger soon. The Corre were set around the station waiting for the moment, The Nexus were on their way as were Edge and his team but among the crowd were two men. They were not together in any sort of way, both had different ways of approach but among their minds they both had the same idea. Alex stood next to the most spitful, mean and evil man known, he didnt understand why he looked up to this man but if he wanted to get to places he would need to follow the guys steps and this guy is The Miz, the man Edge hated so much. "So one of those stupid groups are here already, of course"Miz said as he looked around but kept his face hidden. Alex nodded as the last time he spoke, he got a shock and a painful shock.

"Train 2 and 3/4 will be approaching the station soon"said a voice that floated around the station.

Outside the Station, The Nexus had arrived, they all had changed clothes so no one would know who they were. Punk stopped the group as he placed his hand on his temple, "Corre and Miz are here"He said as he looked at the doors. The rest nodded as they were ready for what would happen. Walking through the doors, Punk had told Mason,David and Micheal to cover space but not to be seen by the sat with Kelly on a bench were they could see most of the action, Punk was grinning as Kelly's face was showing no emotion.

Edge could see they were approaching the station, after finding a parking spot were they would be able to make a quick get away. Everyone got out and look at the Station with pure happiness as they knew they would get to fight soon. Ted looked at a pay phone and walked over before going in, he picked the phone up and placed it to his ear. Cody and Eve walked over as they saw Ted doing, they were confused. Ted came out with a frown. "Whats the matter?"Eve asked. "The Phone just told me, two of the groups are here and The Miz is here"Ted said as he looked around for Edge to tell him the piece of imformation he picked up. Edge had heard what Ted said and he was ready for this but are they. "Alright Ted, good job"Edge said as he walked behind Ted and placed his hand on Ted's shoulder, Ted gave Edge a small smile. "Alright everyone here now, we are heading into a war zone and do all you lot want to carry on?"Edge asked and everyone nodded, looking at his phone, he had a text from Randy saying he was inside already.

They all began walking inside and the real fight would begin soon.

The Guy holding the black cases look at his watch before he could see the train was stopping and his life was to end soon. Stepping off the train he began making his way to the center of the station, he could see Edge and the team so he headed towards them suddenly he felt hands on his head, afraid he let out a scream before everything went black. Mason had moved from his spot and had followed the guy till the guy stopped then Mason placed his hands on the guy's head before twisting the his head, a crack sounded through the station, people look in saw what happened and was angered by it then a piercing sound knocked Mason into a wall, Heath was standing on the rail with his mouth out but he was thrown across the room by Micheal who's arm had stretch and grabbed him. The Corre and New Nexus were at each others throats, fighting with one another not caring about the people around them. Wade and Punk were watching while Edge sent the pairs to deal with one person from Corre and Nexus. John and Sheamus were fighting against Mason and Eziel,Ted and Cody against Micheal and Heath, Eve and Layla against David and Justin. Through out the station you could hear scream, there were bolders being thrown in the air. Punk started making his way to the cases before he was blasted across the floor.

"Dont think so Punky"Miz said as he lowed his hands and Alex quickly grabbed the cases but suddenly his world went black as Wade had spat toxic gas at him then hit the back of his head. Wade smiled as he had the cases, he could feel the power then he started making his way to the exit but he was pushed back by a large gust of wind that was coming from everywhere. Edge held out his hands trying to push Wade back suddenly the cases flew out of Wade's hand, "Beth get them"Edge shouted as he started fighting with Wade. Beth kept her eyes on the cases and shot fireballs at anyone from the enemy side to prevent them from getting the she was going to grab the cases, she felt cold suddenly her body was being covered in ice, lookingup she saw the one person she hated with a passion, Ice heart cold Bitch Maryse. Maryse gave Beth a sly grin as she picked the cases up before walking away, Beth felt so angry that the ice started melting as her power was increasing. Beth pointed her hands towards Maryse and a stream of fire shot out and knocked Maryse off her feet and made her scream. The cases slided across the floor,Randy took this moment to go after them.

He moved quickly round everyone, shoving and pushing if needed but suddenly he stopped and sniffed. Edge looked at Randy, he wondered what made him stop. "Get the Title!"He shouted but Randy looked around before he stopped on the figure near the wall.

"KELLY!"he shouted.

Randy ran towards her but so did John who had heard the shout, they were both knocked off their feet by and John got up ready to attack but a screening ran through their heads. "No one gets her but me"Punk shouted very angry.

Edge looked around, he saw everyone fighting and the station was a mess. All he wanted to do was get the titles, no fighting but it had to be done. Wade signaled Justin and Heath to get the titles as no one sights were on getting them. Justin and Heath nodded before dealing with the people surronding them and headed towards the they both took the titles and made a dash for the exit,Wade grinned and blew a heavily gas that blinded everyone but by the time the gas cleared The Corre and New Nexus were gone.

The Miz looked furious, clenching his fists, he sent quite a few bolts at Alex. "Dont bother following me!"Miz shouted as he quickly left the scene. Alex smashed against the wall, slowly getting up, Alex looked around with a frown before limping off into a different direction but Edge noticed how the Miz treated Alex and he knew something would break in looked around and was not impressed at the sight, the station was no longer itself but a total mess now.

"Ok everyone ok?"Edge asked he quickly went round checking his friends and pupils, all of them said they were fine except for a few cuts and bruises. Just as Edge was going to tell them that they were leaving but a fight broke out between John and Randy.

"You were close to her, yet you let her be taken again!"John shouted as he punched Randy with a metal fist because his body fuelled with anger had acted his power so his whole body was coated with metal. Randy wiped his mouth as he could taste blood but he did not say anything back and started walking away but as he walked a few steps, John tackled him to the floor. "DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"he shouted hitting Randy, Edge was appalled and quickly ran over but as he got close, Randy lifted John and smashed hit into the wall then picked him up and threw him across the hall and made a dent in the floor as he landed. "You did nothing either, I was the one who smelt her"Randy said before quickly leaving. Everyone gathered round John. "You ok Lad"Sheamus asked as he offered a hand to John, John took it and got up but he bent his right leg as it was burning with pain. "Im fine"He said, "No your not John" Layla said concerned.

Edge placed one arm under John as did Sheamus. "Everyone back into car now"Edge said, "And John we will have words when we get back".

John just nodded as they all got into the car and left before the cops could arrive. On top of the building, Maryse fixed her hair as she looked down at the sight. "Stupid humans, no real power over us, they think they are powerful than us"She said as she looked back at the guy standing near her. The guy chuckled as he stepped near Maryse. "Shhh dear, we will get what we want and you can hold that Divas champion while I take the rest ans we will rule those horrible humans"He said rubbing her shoulders, Maryse smiled as she relaxed, he turned her around and led her back to the door.

"Then we will rule these ants and show who has the power of the gods"He said grinning, Maryse nodded as she loved partnering with this guy.

_Edge's home for gifted_

Edge sighed as everyone climbed out of the car, today didnt go as plan. Triple stood at the door with a frown, he was looking at Edge and gave him a look that said follow me now. "Ok everyone get changed, clean and relax. No lessons today"He said running his hand through his hair. The students split up so Edge walked over to Triple H who started walking towards the room were everyone else was waiting. Everyone turned around as they heard the door open, Edge and Triple H entered the room while the door closed Edge noticed Undertaker was the only one standing and the fact, Rock was not here.

"Sit"Undertaker said, his voice loud and clear as the room was quiet, not even a mouse was heard. Edge sat down while Triple H walked over to where his wife,Stephanie was sitting. Undertaker turned to Stephanie and nodded then Stephanie turned the computer on. The news channel was on and it was going on about the attack that happened at Grand Central Station, it show footage of Mason killing the guy that was delivering the titles. The screen turned off, Edge was not proud of what happened.

"What went wrong?"Undertaker asked calmly as he looked straight into Edge's eyes, sometimes the look gave Edge was still silent, "We arrived but The Corre and New Nexus also that despicable Miz, they were already there, we tried to get the titles but we failed"Edge said as he told the true. Undertaker nodded looking at Austin then he sat down by his wife Michelle. Austin stood up.

"Ok, your probably wondering where Rocky is, Randy got back before you lot in the most horrible mood ever and he started destroying anything his path. Rocky is off sorting him out."He explained. Edge nodded as he knew Randy would calm down with the Rock by his side. "Trish told us what happened"

Edge looked at Trish who looked back with a sorry face. "Explained what caused this?"He asked.

"Kelly was there"Edge said as it came out as a whisper.

"Kelly!"Trish said as she was nodded, "Ok then what?"Austin asked.

"Well of course Randy headed straight towards but so did John, Punk attacked them then after the titles were stolen and everyone left. John blamed Randy straight away and attacked Randy, Randy didnt do anything until he went mad and attack John back before throwing across the hall in his metal form then left"Edge explained as he looked down remembering the whole incident. Triple H let out a sigh before heading out of the room, Edge stood up to follow but Austin placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Let Hunter sort this, John is his student"Austin said as he sat back down.

"Ok so the tag team champions are not with us but we can get them back when the time is right"Undertaker said as he stood tall then he and left the room. Michelle got up and followed him but stopped at the door.

"Alright yal, meetings over, go get some rest"She said before she left. Everyone started leaving except for Trish and Edge. Edge got up and walked over to Trish. "Where are they Trish?"Edge asked as Trish stood up. Edge knew Trish had a odd relationship with Rock but they were great friends and maybe even more.

"Follow me"Trish said giving him a small smile. She led Edge to the back gardens, Edge smiled as he looked at the flowers that bloomed everywhere then he looked at one single flower that hadnt bloomed yet and it brought memories.

**Flashback**

_Edge was looking at the flower with a frown, he didn't understand why this flower did not bloom like the rest. Standing up, he used his powers to help it yet nothing happened so he asked most of the teachers about it yet they didn't know as in front of the flower, Edge let out sigh._

_"Edge!"Kelly called out as she stepped out of the mansion, she was looking for her brother then she spotted him and walked over with a smile. "Edge Ive been looking for you"she said as she sat down next to him._

_"Sorry been thinking"Edge explained as he turned to look at Kelly with a smile, Kelly nodded before she looked at the flower. "Beautiful isnt it"she said smiling, Edge was confused as she was looking at the same flower he had been looking at. It had no petals, no bright colours so how did Kelly find it beautiful. "How is it beautiful if it has not bloomed yet?"Edge asked looking at his sister with a curious look. Kelly looked at the flower with a bright smile._

_"The most beautiful is the one that takes long, it has time to prepare for the world to see its glory"Kelly explained as she looked at Edge with a smile. Edge thought about it and it made him smile. "Finally someone answer my question and the answer is as beautiful as the person who explains it"Edge said as he refereed to her powers. Kelly nodded before standing up as did Edge."So why were you looking for me?"Edge asked as he remembered she was looking for him._

_"Oh yeah, dinner is ready"Kelly said as she looked up at the night sky, Edge finally noticed it was dark then he offered his hand to Kelly. Accepting his hand, Kelly smiled and led him in door._

**Flashback Ended**

"Edge?"Trish asked as she noticed him stop, she looked at what he was looking at after seeing the flower that hadnt bloom yet, it made her smile as she remembered him asking the question.

**Flashback**

_She was sitting with Stephanie in the kitchen, drinking some tea as they talked about there lesson they had finished teaching suddenly Edge came through the door huffing and puffing like he had run the Olympics._

_"Edge, you ok?"Stephanie asked as she smiled, Trish placed her hand over her mouth to stop giggling._

_"I need to ask you two something, How come certain flowers dont bloom like other flowers?"He asked._

_"It depends on what flowers your talking about"Trish said as Stephanie shrugged. Edge sighed as it didnt answer his question._

_"Doesnt answer my question but thanks for trying, see you two later"Edge said running off. Her and Stephanie carried on talking before they left to check on the students._

**Flashback Ended**

"Sorry, carry on"Edge said as he gave her smile, Trish lead him to where most of the trees were ripped and slashed. He let out a sigh as he knew Randy would get angry suddenly he heard shouts.

"Why do they blame you!"

"Because they think I let her be taken away!"

Trish and Edge came to a clearing where they could see Rock standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Randy a few steps in front of Rock, standing straight but he was clutching his was about to walk over but Trish put her arm out, she shook her head so Edge just watched.

"Who is her?"

"Kelly"

"Who?"

"Kelly!"

"I said who god damn it!"

"KELLY!"

Randy fell to his knee's as Rock approach him, "Did you protect her?"Rock said as he got on one knee infront of Randy. "I did, I fought with all I had but he got me when I wasnt paying attention and for that I regret turning my head for a second"Randy said as he close his eyes.

"You did the best you could do and you will get vengeance for it, now go Randy"Rock said as he stood up, Randy quickly stood up and nodded before running off. Rock rubbed his face and turned around then he spotted Trish and Edge. "Guessing it didnt go well then"he said walking over to them. "Yeah, Corre got the tag team titles"Edge said as he looked down, he waited for Rock to yell but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Rock placed his hand on Edge's shoulder.

"Edge you tried your best but they got the best of us so when we see them again, we will deliver boots to asses next time"Rock said grinning, Edge smiled as Rock was right. They needed to train and work hard the next time. "Come on boys let go indoors, its cold"Trish said as she started walking away back to the mansion. Edge and Rock looked at each other before they started running back, trying to beat the other. Trish shook her head as they passed her, she stopped and looked at the moon.

"Give us the strength we need"she whispered before turning back.

* * *

><p>Thats Chapter two now done, Three will be on its way<p>

_ The Corre vs New Nexus_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Also check out my other stories as well


	3. Corre vs Nexus

Alright Chapter three is finally here, now in this chapter there are quite a few pairing and if you dont like them who cares this isnt your story :P

I dont not own anything in this story

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>"We finally have them"Wade said grinning as he looked at the titles Justin and Heath were holding, he was proud of the two but he wanted more titles, for that he would wait. "Did you see there faces"Heath said laughing as he sat down, "Of course, they didnt know what hit them"Justin said from the tree he was sitting in, the was moon out so his features were those of a wolf.<p>

"But also, John and Randy got into another fight"Heath said as he looked at Wade who was looking out into the distance. Everyone of the evil side knew of Randy and John's feuds but no one did anything about it, none of them could see that they could use the two to break Edge's team.

"So what of Nexus"Ezekiel said as he stepped forward from the shadow he was hiding in. Wade turned around and looked at his small team with a wicked grin.

"Nexus will no longer exist after tomorrow"He replied as he clenched his hands, they turned into dark purple mist which then all of them started laughing evilly.

_**Edge's Home for Gifted**_

Randy sat in his room thinking, his wounds had healed but his heart had not for it tore at it him how everyone hated him and blamed him for everything. Getting up, he left his room and the mansion on a mission to prove everyone wrong, he made his way back to Grand Central Station were he picked the scent of Nexus and fled underground to follow it with out being seen.

Edge was sitting outside as the weather was lovely, he had a lot to think about, he thought this team could work well but John and Randy had other ideas. He wished that they never fought but he knew that wouldnt stop until Kelly was back and she would explained what happened that night, maybe then the fights would die down. He watched as his students were playing by the pool, they were so happy and sometimes he wished there was no war between them and the non-gifted. He moved back into the mansion as he had work that need to be done, on his way to his office he noticed Trish looking worried so he walked over to her.

"Trish, you ok?"Edge asked worried as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I cant find him Edge"she replied looking around, Edge was confused.

"Who, Trish?"he asked, Trish looked him in the eyes.

"Rock"Trish said before running off, Edge was confused, maybe Rock was hiding he laughed at the thought but his laughter died when he saw Austin running over to him.

"Its true isnt it"Edge said frowning, Austin nodded, "Yere Taker sent the girls around the mansion to look but he asked me to get you and triple H to the computar room" Edge nodded and followed Austin to the room, H was there, he nodded to him before turning his attention to Taker.

"So where is he?"He asked.

Taker played him a clip of Randy leaving the mansion then Rock followed after him. "Randy left so what i can gather is Rock took after him, worried and the fact he's his teacher, and the fact he may be in danger"

"So what are we going to do?"Edge asked taking a step forward. "He's sending your team, you and me to go after the two"Triple H said as he folded his arms over his chest. Edge was confused that Taker was letting him take the team out again after what happened last time but he knew Taker wouldnt say yes to things that didnt work.

"Alright, go inform them Edge"Taker said as he turned to the computer, Edge nodded and left with Triple following next to him.

Beth was walking down the hallway when she spotted Edge and Triple H but she noticed the two did not look happy, she was about to ask what was wrong till Edge spoke.

"Beth can you please gather everyone"Edge said stopping to look at her before walking off with Triple H, Beth could tell something was wrong so she took off in search for everyone. After half an hour, Beth had gathered everyone in the living room again, they were waiting for Edge and Triple H to show up but as they waiting they begun to discuss what could be wrong.

"So what do you think it is about?"Layla voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"Well maybe we are picking up another title"Eve suggested but Beth shook her head.

"It cant be, they looked stressed, worried and mad. There is no way a title can cause that much"Beth said as she sat down, Cody was standing close by.

"Well maybe an attack happened and they are sending us to go stop them"Cody said.

"Maybe"John said as everyone nodded except for Ted who was quiet through out the whole thing, he looked down and placed his hand in the pockets of his knew the answer to the question but he couldnt bring himself to say, he promised he wouldnt tell.

**Flashback**

_Ted was working on the computer in the garage, humming a cheerful tune he then suddenly heard the door slam opened so he looked up and noticed Randy jooging over to his bike but he turned and both of them made eye contact also Ted did not move a muscle as he didnt want to up set Randy but he noticed Randy looked so sad._**  
><strong>

_"You ok?"Ted asked before he knew the words ran through his mind,he waited for Randy to yell but he got nothing but a sigh._

_"No but everything will be when I finished what I started"Randy said as he grabbed his helmet and place it on. Ted stood up and walked over with the little courage he had._

_"Randy I just wanted to say sorry, I know it wasnt your fault"He said as he stood a few paces from Randy who nodded and got on his bike. "Also there's always a spare seat next to me"_

_Ted was trying to make the effort to treat Randy right unlike the others, who he didnt want to be low like them and he wanted to follow in the footsteps of Kelly. Randy nodded to the door so Ted opened and before Randy left he said five words to Ted with a smile._

_"Ill count you to it"_

_Ted feel good that he was befriending Randy, he didnt seem like a bad guy but if only the others got to see this kind of Randy. He walked back to the computer and was about to type something in when the same door slammed opened again. _

_"Oh what now"He said a little bit angry but it faded and turned to a little bit of fear as when he looked up, it was not another Student but a Teacher and it had to be one of the scary ones, The Rock._

_"Im so sorry"Ted said rushed as he lowed his head, he could feel the Great one raise his eyebrow._

_"Head up boy"Rock said before he looked around, Ted raised his head to see Rock looking round._

_"Is everything ok?"He asked, "Was Randy here?"Rock asked back and Ted nodded then he asked why._

_"That Boy is going to get himself into trouble, Ted if anyone ask where ive gone dont say anything"Rock said grabbing a helmet and made his way to Austin's quad bike with a grin._

_"But..."Ted replied confused but he heard Rock mutter the words Kelly and Nexus then he took off with a word. Ted was really confused and made his way back to the computer again then he heard the door open so he looked up and was surprized to see Beth._

_"Edge wants to see us"Beth said and Ted nodded as he followed Beth out._

**Flashback Ended**

Ted couldnt help but start to cry when he remembered that, the others turned to him confused.

"Ted are you ok?"Eve asked sounding worried but all of them stayed where they were excepted Cody who ran over to his best-friend and hugged him, Beth tilted her head as she wished Edge and Triple H would hurry. Cody was trying to calm Ted down, he didnt understand why Ted bursted out into tears but he knew if that happened, Ted was thinking of something emotional happened.

Edge and Triple H finally walked into the room as soon as they did, Edge ran over to Ted to see what was wrong but he shook his head.

"What wrong Ted?"Edge asked as he placed a hand on Ted's shoulder while Edge was trying to get Ted to talk, Triple H began to talk about the mission on hand.

"The reason we gathered all of you is Randy and a teacher have gone missing, it is our job to bring them back in one piece and alive"He said, he sent a glare to John as he knew the boy was going to protest against it.

"Who is the teacher sir?"Sheamus asked.

"The Rock"Triple H replied, Ted's head shot up when he heard that and Edge noticed this.

"They both could be in danger so we are going after them"

"Danger?"Ted repeated and Triple H nodded, Edge gave a squeeze to Ted's shoulder.

"What is it your keeping from us?"He asked then Ted knew he had to say what he knew about Rock and Randy.

"Randy went off, he said he needed to finish what he stared and after he left, Rock came in and asked if I had seen Randy which I told him he left"Ted began as he rubbed his arm.

"Then what?"Sheamus asked but Edge shushed him and told Ted to carry on.

"Then he grabbed a helmet and sat on the quad bike with the skull on it"Ted started again, Edge and Triple H couldnt help but laugh. "He told me not to say anything then he left but i caught a few words he mumbled, Kelly and Nexus"

Triple H nodded to Edge who moved into the middle on the room. "Alright, Ted I need you to track that Bike down from here"

Ted understood why he needed to stay as he was not fit to go in the state he was in. "Im staying if he stays"Cody said but Eve protested against it.

"Eve he needs me and you cant tell me what I can do and not"Cody shouted, Ted placed his hand on Cody's arm and he let out a sigh. "Alright Cody you will stay to, I want you both on communication"Edge said, then the doors opened and Trish walked in with a uniform on.

"Trish?"Edge questioned.

"Im coming with"She said with a look that said _dont you dare say no, _Triple H and Edge nodded then lead the team to garage were they saw a furious Austin.

"He took my bike"He said, Trish laughed as did Triple H and Edge. "Alright, Austin, Ted and Cody are staying behind, I want you to be with them"Triple H said as he told everyone else to get into the rover. Austin nodded then led the boys to the computer room while the others rode off in search for Randy and Rock.

After walking around the long hallways, Austin stopped at a door, Cody and Ted knew this was the only room students couldnt go in so they felt so lucky to actually go in. "Alright, you two have to behave or else a accident will happen"He said and the boys nodded when they saw his face start to melt revealing a skull that lit up in a blue flame before returning to normal. He opened the door and let them in, Ted felt like he was heaven when he saw all the tech in the room.

"Wow"He said as he took everything in. Cody nodded before taking a seat as did Ted and Austin.

"Alright, press that button there now"Austin said as he began typing something up. Ted nodded and press it then a map came up with a red dot moving. he told Cody to press the next button closer to him and they soon heard there friends and teachers.

_"Austin you there"_

"Yeah I am, ok we have you on the screen and im stilling waiting for Rock's tracker to kick in"

Cody noticed another dot came up but he spotted it was where the mansion was so he tapped Austin shoulder.

"Sir"

"What kid?"He asked and Cody pointed to the screen then Austin swore.

_"Whats wrong Austin?"_

"He took his tracker off and its been track back here, see I told you he didnt want any tech in him"

_"See I told you guys he wouldnt want it"_

"I know Trish"Austin said before he rubbed his head, Ted looked at the computer and closed his eyes suddenly he felt as he was traveling through the wire and next thing he knew, he had connected to Austin's bike and he took in the details around him. Next thing, Ted had shot away from the desk and landed back against the door with a thud.

"Ted are you ok?"Cody said worried as he shot off he chair and right to Ted's side, "Im fine but I found your bike sir"

Austin looked confused, "Show me on the map kid"

Ted got up with the help of Cody and sat back down, he then began typing quickly. Austin was really impressed with him, he stood behind Ted as he looked at the map waiting for his quad bike to turn up suddenly a red dot appeared on the screen.

"Way to go Ted"Cody said smiling as he patted Ted's back, Austin tracked the area before telling Edge where it was then the connection between the two groups was cut off, Cody had gone to get drinks so Ted asked Austin a few questions as something was bugging him.

"Sir, Can I ask you some questions?"He asked as he looked at Austin who was leaning against a wall, Austin nodded.

"Why is Trish going with them?"He asked, it bugged him when she told them she was coming to. They had Edge and Triple H with them so why need Trish.

Austin let out a sigh before walking over to Ted and taking a seat. "Alright, well Trish went because of The Rock, You see Rock has a way of making the ladies swoon over his smile and anything he does but Trish never did so like a love struck boy, he tried to win her over but it never worked in his eyes"

"But-"Ted started before he was cut off.

"Shut it, Now like most people here come from a bad past. Trish was one of them but Rock was the one that saved her and got her through it, she acts like she doesnt like him but she really does, she is just scared"

Ted nodded as he knew from experience, he liked Cody more than friends but he was scared that if he told him Cody wouldnt want to be his friend anymore, Austin looked at the screen where the red dot was.

"Next Question Kid"

"Im curious but Why do the evil side want Kelly so much?"

Austin let out a sigh as he thought of a memory. "Kelly has a power that is very dark so what we think is if they have her and the titles, they could destroy the humans and rule the world"

Cody came back with the drinks and for the rest of the time, the three sat in silence as they drank.

**Abandoned Mill**

Punk was walking around the mill with the rest of Nexus following behind him, they wanted revenge against Corre. Punk was furious that they did not get the titles but he was happy that John and Randy failed in trying to get Kelly, Punk stopped when he came by a opening he could see the woods.

"CORRE!"He yelled, David and Micheal stood still trying to calm their nerves because they were a bit afraid due to the Corre had the tag team titles so they would have more power. Suddenly they could see a pair of golden eyes then Wade walked out with a smirk.

"Punky boy good to see, I see your boys are hiding "He said smirking as the rest of Corre began walking out of the woods and they all had smirks on their faces. Punk narrowed his eyes and motioned the rest of Nexus to move forward. Both groups stared at each other for about 5 minutes then Mason and Ezkiel clashed and soon the others began fighting. David and Micheal were fighting the tag team champion Gabriel and Heath in the forest while Wade and Punk wer taking it out on each other in the mill.

Punk was grinning as he had the upperhand on Wade when suddenly he was tackle to the ground, looking up he saw the eyes of a serpant. Randy then began throwing his fists at Punk before he was lifted up by Wade and thrown in a wall. The three were taking to fight to the extreme as blood was spilt and the mill was started to crumble at the hits it was taking. Randy was bleeding and he had done something to his leg so both Wade and Punk began walking towards Randy with sickling grins suddenly both of them were hit by boulders, Randy looked to the left and was happy to see the person by the door.

"Always getting yourself into trouble"Rock said as he had a few cuts and was bleeding, Randy guess he had token out the others.

"I had to do it"Randy said as he took some deep breathes, Rock walked over to check when he was hit by a steel bar from Wade so Rock began fighting back. Randy wanted to help but he was in no condition to fight suddenly Punk was back into the fight so was Mason. Randy was impressed that he teacher was holding back so many people.

"No wondered he's called the Great One"Randy mumbled as his vision began going black.

Rock looked back at Randy and his rage came out so he went mental on their asses, Edge and his team had finally made their way to the Mill but as they got out it started to collaspe.

"Rock Bottom!"

That what was last heard from the mill as the dust cleared and the mill was no longer there, Trish ran out of the rover.

"No!"She screamed as she collasped onto her knee's, Edge and Triple H ran after her and stood by her silent as they looked at the rumble. The rest of the team stood by the rover sad suddenly the saw movement.

"Look"Layle called out.

Triple H, Trish and Edge looked and saw part of the rumble fly off into the sky followed by few boulders then someone began walking towards, they were about to attack but Triple H held his hand up, Trish smiled as tears ran down her face. Rock was grinning as he put Wade, Punk and Randy down.

"Get Randy checked now"Rock said as he was also bleeding heavy, Trish stood up and was about to speak when he collapsed. Triple H caught him while Edge lifted Randy and both of them took them back to the rover, Edge looked back at Punk and Wade but both of them were journey home was quiet and long, Edge had called Austin to get the medical room ready and to have stretchers ready as the two needed to be seen quick.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Austin had already told Undertaker the news, he wondered how the two were. Cody and Ted were waiting in the kitchen as they weren't good in the departed of pulled up and both him and Triple H gently got Rock and Randy out then onto the stretchers. Trish followed the stretcher that the Rock was on, she did not want Rock out of her sight of the two were put into the medical bay and checked by Michelle.

Edge watched from a glass window, he heard the door opened so he looked behind him and noticed Undertaker.

"He's a brave man, you know"Edge said as he turned his vision back to the medical bay. Undertaker just looked at Edge before he turned to the window and watched was happening.

"He is, tomorrow I want your team to sit down and talk about a few things"He said before leaving, Edge was confused but he knew that what he had to do, anything Undertaker said would go and Edge did not want to have Undertaker's wife Michelle yelling at him.

**Warehouse**

Kelly was looking at the shadows on the floor, she wanted to have control over it but the fear was great than the will of control. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and thought about what had happened so far during the past events suddenly she could heard doors slamming, worried she walked out of her room to see Mason carrying unconscious Punk.

"What happened?"She asked worried as she followed him into Punk's room.

"The Corre"Mason said as he put Punk down, he did not want to tell her the rest and he knew Punk did not want her to know. Kelly nodded as she began gathering the medical supplies, even though he was keeping her away from family, she still cared about Punk. He had treated her nice and took her away from that mean horrible Miz.

"Ive got this cover Mason"Kelly said so Mason left, she carefully began cleaning his wounds suddenly she felt him flinch.

"That is so dam painful"Punk moaned as he opened his eyes slowly, Kelly smiled as she looked down at him.

"Oh hush you, now lay still and let me sort you out"Kelly said as she began wrapping his arms in bandages, once she was done he asked if she could sing him a lullaby so Kelly began singing. Punk's eyes started slowly closing and when Kelly got to the second verse, Punk was a sleep, Kelly smiled as close her eyes and layed right next to Punk.

* * *

><p>Thats Chapter three finally now done, sorry for the wait but Four now will be on its way<p>

_Fire vs Ice_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Also check out my other stories as well


	4. Fire vs Ice

Hi, Fourth chapter finally up, now this will be based on Beth and this will happen again with other Superstars/Divas.

I dont own anything

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Edge's home for gifted<strong>

It was early in the morning and all you could hear were the humming birds singing as they flew over the mansion but suddenly a loud scream was heard that woke everyone up in the building.

"Ahhhh!"

Cody was laughing with Ted in the kitchen as the two boys had risen earlier to play a prank on Eve, Cody was still a tad bit angry with how she talked to him yesterday so he got Ted into his plan, they had set up the old bucket of water trick so when Eve got out of bed and opened her door she would be hit with water and a bucket. Ted wiped his eyes and began to start breakfast when Sheamus walked in half a sleep followed by Layla who looked really annoyed.

"Hey how you two?"Cody asked as he took a sip of his orange.

"Sleepy"Sheamus replied as he took a seat before Ted handed him some Irish coffee, "Thanks fella"

"Im annoyed, you dont have to sleep near that screaming girl"Layla said as sat on the counter with her legs crossed, Cody nodded as he smiled. Soon all of Edge's team were in the kitchen eating breakfast except for Eve who was still in her room and Randy who was still in the medical bay.

"So does anyone know who did?"John asked as he took a bite of his bacon with a smile but everyone shook their heads, Cody and Ted were laughing inside, they sent each other a wink. Soon they began discussing random topics until Sheamus brought up yesterday.

"So whats everyone's thoughts about yesterday?"He asked leaning back as he and everyone knew this was a topic they needed to talk about. Everyone went quiet until Beth spoke first.

"I think it was brave of Rock to go and face both groups to protect Randy, that shows great respect between the two"Beth said, Ted nodded as he agreed with her but John stood up.

"I think Randy was stupid to go because of it Rock was badly hurt and he still hasnt woken up plus Trish feelings were hurt" John said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I agree with him"Eve said as she walked within the room and sat next to him, Ted gripped his fists tightly as he was listening suddenly he turned round and hurled a cup at the wall, everyone was shocked at Ted and Cody was right to his side.

"Oh just shut up John, you know nothing about Randy, he act like your this golden boy but your just as rotten as the villains"Ted said furious, he was sick of John talking shit about Randy when he knew nothing. John walked over to Ted as he pushed Cody to the ground, he picked Ted up by the neck.

"What the hell did you say!"John said angry, Ted couldnt breath well then Sheamus stepped in and roughly pulled John away as Layla checked on Cody. Sheamus held up Ted as support, Eve went to John's side as Beth was on the other side of Cody suddenly they heard a slam and everyone looked at the door to see a furious Edge.

"Everyone to the training room NOW!"Edge shouted as he turned around and walked off, Sheamus helped Ted up as Cody was helped with Beth and Layla while John walked with Eve so far the team was falling apart. One by one they all walked into the training and stood in the middle, Edge walked down the stairs that led to the commands booth with a face of fury.

"Alright now explained what the hell happened"He said as he looked at everyone, John stepped forward to answer but Edge narrowed his eyes.

"Not you, Beth please explain"He told them so Beth stepped forward after she made sure Layla could support Cody by herself.

"Sir, we started talking about the events that happened yesterday, I made my point saying it was brave of both but John disagreed and said Its because of Randy that Rock is in the medical bay then Ted got angry and threw a mug at the wall before he explained that he knew nothing about Randy and that he was rotten."She said as she looked at Ted then to John before facing Edge.

"Then John pushed Cody to the ground and held Ted by his neck, Sheamus pulled John away before he did more harm to Ted and thats when you came"

Edge nodded and he knew he would need to sort Randy and John situation out because it was the may problem with in the group, letting out a sigh he began pacing around the group.

"Alright, now listen you are a team. A team no matter what you think about one another, if this happens again the students I find guilty will no longer be able to obtain a title"Edge said as he stopped and looked at them with a mean eye, this was the only way he could work things out slowly, he knew that all of them wanted to have a title and have that extra increase of their ability.

"Now leave and think about what you have learned"He said, soon they all began leaving but Beth stayed.

"What is it Beth?"He asked curious.

"Oh Im just here to tell you that im going to go do the shopping"Beth said smiling as she held up the list and Edge nodded so Beth made her way to the garage, she got into her small red mini and drove out the gates towards Central Park. Edge watched from the window then he made his way to the medical bay, opening the door he saw Michelle writing something down in her note book, Michelle looked up when she heard the door and sent a smile to Edge.

"So how are they?"He asked as he stood next to her looking through the glass.

"Well, Randy is healing very quickly but with his power we already knew that, he should be awake soon" she said as she put the note book down and looked at Edge.

"What about Rock?"Edge asked as he looked back her then turned to the glass window where he could see Trish sitting by Rock's bed, holding his hand.

"He is recovering well but at a slow pace, we are not to sure when he will wake up"Michelle said as she frowned, Edge nodded before he soon left in search of Austin. Michelle shook her head and then entered the medical bay to check for any changes with Randy and The Rock, she gave a smile to Trish who returned it before turning her vision back to Rock.

**Central Park**

Parking her mini, Beth smiled as she entered the beautiful green park. Walking around the place, she watched people pass her by and the little dance show that was happening as she watched the dance show it brought back memories of her past and they were not good ones, back then she was known as a circus freak or the demon from hell because of her powers.

**Flashback**

_Beth sat down looking at the flames dancing in her hands, she could hear the roaring crowd. She knew it would be time when she would go out and do her act as The Phoenix. Looking up, she sighed as the cage she was in dawned on her. She knew that she should of not told her parents of her powers because when she did, they gave her to the circus saying she was a demon from hell._

_"Now for The Phoenix!"_

_Hearing the cage door opened, she stood up and made her way to the stage. As now she would show off the flames that danced around the hand before making them bigger, if she did not listen to what she was told, she would be hit by the cane and that happened nearly every show._

_"Now the tigers!"_

_Beth was shocked to hear that, they never did this for her act but she tired to control the flames even though the tigers were clawing and scratching at her but suddenly she lost control and the tent was set on fire. People were panicking and the tigers had fled already but she stood alone in the burning tent, once the fire was put out, she was greeted with the cane to her head._

_Waking up back in her cage late at night, she noticed that she had many more bruises while you could hear the laughed of the crew and the ring leader, something snapped in Beth so she planned her escape so when the sky became black, she fled into the trees._

_"Beth!"_

_"Beth!"_

_She could hear them shouting for her but she took no noticed and fled, after 4 hours she guessed, she found an __abandon barn so she slept in the hay as she was tired but suddenly she could feel rough hands grabbing and pulling her so she opened her eyes and saw the ring leader and the crew with grins as they found her. Trying to fight back, she couldnt as they began hitting her but the wind began picking up and it soon carried some of the crew into the air and threw them outside, she looked at the entrance and noticed a young man with a girl standing there with narrowed eyes._

_The man had controlled of the weather but she had noticed the girl's eyes were solid black and soon the shdaows became alive and attacked the ring leader, soon the crew and the ring leader fled with loud screams coming out of their mouths. The blonde pair had come over to her and helped her up onto her feet._

_"Hi, Beth we are here to take you to sanctuary. We like you have powers and we have a place that welcomes our kind with a open heart"The girl explained with a smile._

_"My name is Edge and this is my sister Kelly Kelly, we want to take you to a place that will bring peace to you"He said and Beth smiled as she knew she could trust these people as she had seen their powers so the three walked out of the barn and into a car where it took Beth to a place of peace and sanctuary._

**Flashback Ended**

Beth was glad that Edge and Kelly had found her, she was grateful for what they did. Smiling as she passed the show which ended and everyone around was clapping and cheering, she carried on walking pass the beautiful flowers that grew here then she noticed three people eating ice cream, laughing, smiling and having a good time, that reminded her of a memory she would cherish with the memory of the two siblings saving her from a life of cruelty.

**Flashback**

_Of course this would be the day she would break down and lose control over her power, it was the day her parents had given her away and called her a demon. During the day she was having a good day, she finished baking some cupcakes, done her work and finished her lesson with Trish but Eve was talking to her and Layla, she would be with Kelly but she was busy trying to help Ted out with his work. So she was Eve and Layla when Eve asked a personal question._

_"So we know how I came here and Layla but Beth how did you end up here?"_

_Beth would of answer carefully about it as only the teachers and Kelly knew about it but it was the tone Eve gave her, it sounded liked she didnt want her here so something snapped and she grabbed Eve, threw her out the window and took to the grades with the flames dancing around her body. Soon everyone was trying to get her to calm down but nothing would work, Edge couldnt get her to calm down but suddenly Beth felt her head hit the ground with a thud, she was tackled by Kelly._

_Angered both Blondes were attacking each other with all their might then suddenly Beth felt she was being hugged, looking down she saw that Kelly was being burnt by the flames._

_"Kelly!"_

_She could here the call's for Kelly but Kelly was looking at her with determind eyes._

_"Beth, What Eve said was wrong but you belong here, your more special than her. Dont let this ruin all your work"Kelly spoke of wise words to Beth and soon the flames died but soon everyone rushed over and took both girls in door._

_Beth was on the sofa in the living watching tv as she ate ice cream, she was not happy with what happened, she never wanted to hurt anyone suddenly she felt the sofa sink more and she looked to her right and noticed a bandage Kelly with a spoon smiling._

_"Share piggy"she said, Beth was suprised that she was still talking her after what happened._

_"You know, I dont blame you for this. Beth you were angry, we all do things we regret but we all learn from our mistakes"Kelly told her and again Kelly gave her wise words so Beth hugged Kelly gently and soon both girls were watching tv until they were hit with ice cream. Both girls looked at the door and noticed Egde in his pj's and ice cream also a smirk soon he fled, both girls looked at each other and smirked._

_"Edge!"They yelled before they took off looking for Egde to started the Ice cream Battle._

_**Flashback Ended**_

**Shopping centre**

Soon Beth had made it to the shopping centre and began searching for the items on the list after 40 minutes of shooping, she had finally payed for everything and was on her way back to the car when she suddenly heard a scream,placing her bags somewhere safe, she followed the screaming until she finds half the shopping centre covered in glistening ice. Knowing who was the cause of it, she goes looking for her and soon she finds Maryse carrying to bags out with a grin.

"Not your taste is it"Beth said as Maryse turned around and her grin soon turned into a frown.

"Oh shut up you fire slut, look at you no wonder no man wants you and that powers of yours is just horrible no wonder your hated"Maryse said soon she started talking about Randy, Kelly, her life and Edge.

"That boy is so ugly, he should just kill over, no one wants him around. Im surprised John hasn't done it yet and dont get me started on those blonde sibling, they think they are all that but they are nothing, they shouldn't even exist"

Beth started getting furious and then made the first attack by lighting her hands on fire then sending two shots of fire to Maryse. Both girls were at each other throats, punches and kicks were soon added to the fight but unaware they were begin watched they carried fighting with everything they had soon both were on the floor panting but Beth threw a fire ball at Maryse so the ice queen collapsed. Beth got up and made her way back to her bags after she melted the ice and returned everything Maryse had tooken, she placed her bags in the car and made her way back to report to Edge about what happened.

The figure that watched them, came out of hiding and picked up Maryse gently, they moved her hair out of her face.

"You do try your best deary, dont worry your get revenge"They said as they laughed before walking into the shadows, where soon they disappeared. Soon the police and ambulance's arrived.

"Ok what happened?"one of the police asked as he passed some one a tea, a man who's blanket fell off his shoulders.

"Those stupid mutants is what happened here"

"Yere one control fire and the other ice"A women said as she too stood up.

Soon the whole crowd off people started standing and complaining about those with powers, one police officer had been through this already because he was at Grand Central Station and the same happened, the people blamed the people with power for everything. He believed that they were lucky to have people like Edge's team to protect them from evil.

"Hey Evan you alright man?"

"Yere"

**Edge's home for gifted**

Beth saw the mansion in sight so she smiled and headed towards the gate, finally parking her mini in the garage she then grabbed the bags and made her way to the kitchen. Opening the door with her foot, she saw Layla making some tea for herself then Beth placed the bags on the table.

"Hey Layla, can you pack these away for me?"Beth asked as she took a bottle of orange juice out of the bag.

"Sure Beth"Layla said smiling as she finished her tea and began packing everything away.

"Also do you know where Edge is?"She asked as Layla looked at her with a smile.

"Yere, last time i saw him was in the lounge"She explained before she started packing again.

"Thank you"Beth said as she left in search for Edge, turning the corner she could see the doors of the lounge so she walked over and opened them to find Edge reading on the sofa, he looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Beth.

"Hey, how was shopping?"He asked as he closed his book and stood up.

"It was ok, Maryse was attacking the centre but I stopped her"Beth explained.

"Alright, Beth you look tired, you should go get some rest"He said smiling softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Beth smiled.

"That was what I was going to do"Beth said as she bid Edge a goodbye and left for her room, Edge left the lounge towards the medical room.

Beth dried her hair after she had her warm shower, getting into her pj's she then climbed into bed.

Edge was thinking about what happened in the kitchen this morning and he knew he would need to talk to Triple H and Rock when he was awake about Randy and John, those two needed to sort things out. Opening the door to the medical bay, he saw Michelle writing something in her note book, letting out a small cough. Michelle looked up and saw Edge so she sent him a smile.

"How are they?"He asked as he looked through the window at the two men laying in the beds.

"Randy is healing very quickly and should wake up soon as his powers are helping him recover"Michelle said as she stood next to him.

"And Rock?"He questioned.

"He is recovering but at a slow pace and we are not sure when he will wake up"She explained as both of them looked at Trish who never left Rock's side.

"She's been here almost everyday"Michelle said as she place the note book down and folded her arms, Edge nodded as he knew Trish would never leave his side for what happened.

"Can I go in?"He asked and Michelle nodded.

Edge opened the door and walked towards Trish who sent Edge a smile when she saw him.

"Hey there"He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey"she replied back as she looked at him but kepted her hand gripped onto Rock's.

"How you doing?"He asked as he looked at Rock then back to her.

"Im fine"she replied back. Soon Edge explained what happened to today with the group in the kitchen and what happened with Beth at the shopping centre.

"It makes me furious when John acts like that, this fight between the two should just stop"she said as she looked over to Randy who was finally awake but he was just staring at the ceiling.

"I know but I will get this sorted"Edge explained as he knew he would do something about it.

"Beth was brave and strong to take Maryse on by herself"He said as he saw Trish smiled.

"Yere she is, she works so hard to have control over her power, she doesnt want her anger to take control"She said remembering how hard Beth trained.

"Yere I know"Edge said smiling as the day they brought her back, she was happy to be away from all that pain that those people caused her.

"She even talks about the day you and Kelly saved her"Trish said as she looked at Edge, he nodded as he remembered that day cleary.

"Does she?"

"Yere and the day she lost control and hurt Kelly" she said and Edge nodded as he remembered yelling at Kelly not to go over but she did and he was grateful he had a sister who could help others.

"She told me she doesnt want that to happening again because she's still upset that Kelly got hurt by her but she says she will work twice as hard to bring her back"

Edge nodded he knew Beth and Kelly had a bond that could not be broken by anything or anyone soon her heard the door open and he saw Ted come in and sit next to Randy, he was confused but Trish explained it to him that Ted had made friends with Randy and that he told her he was trying to follow in the footsteps of Kelly who was the first person to befriend him. Edge smiled as he looked over to the two boys who were laughing as Ted told him what happened today.

"Oh but i will get him back for hurting me and Cody"Ted said as he made a fist but Randy shook his head and it left Ted confused.

"You have no quarry with him but I will makes sure to teach him not to do that again"Randy said as he grabbed Ted's hand and Ted nodded as he gripped Randy's, both of them let go and started talking out other things.

Beth pulled the covers up and closed her eyes, letting herself enter dreamland.

**Flashback**

_Beth was with Kelly and both girls were doing yoga in the gardens, Beth was happy that she could finally relax._

_"So I see your enjoying it Beth"Kelly said smiling as she stretched her arms out._

_"Of course, its so relax to get away from the noise and into the quiet and peace"She replied as she lifted her left knee up while stretching her arms outwards._

_"Yere it is, with the calm environment and doing yoga can help teach you how to control your powers as well"Kelly said as she sat down and Beth soon sat down as well._

_"It does feel like I have more control"Beth said smiling and Kelly nodded._

_"Alright time for some food"Kelly said as she and Beth packed up their things and made their way back to the mansion with smiles on their faces._

__**Flashback Ended**

Unaware to Beth who was sleeping peacefully, the shadows around her began moving around the room and soon they started to form a figure of a women. The shadow women walked up to Beth and sat down gently on the bed then began stroking Beth's hair. Beth did not wake up but she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter four now done, hope your all happy that I got it up very early unlike the others :)<p>

_Champions_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Also if you could check out my other stories as well I would be grateful


	5. Champions

Fifth chapter now and a new villain will make an appearance

I dont own anything

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The day was bright and sunny, everyone was busy walking around going to work or enjoying the day. At the top floor of a tall apartment,stood a well groomed man on the balconey, he looked down at the people and sneered before walking back inside then he took a seat on his white sofa and turned on his large flat screen tv, he skipped a few channels.<p>

"Boring"

"Dull"

"Stupid"

Until he found the news channel that loved talking hate about those gifted, leaning forward he listen as they talk about the groups Corre and nexus, that annoying Miz and of course the only female Maryse. He was so damn pissed off that they had not talked about him as he was the greatest of them all, he had style,money and could do anything he wanted. Walking into the kitchen, he opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange then drank it before throwing it over the sofa suddenly it was caught by him but there were two of him, smirking there were suddenly six of him and they all began laughing.

The one in the kitchen looked at the one by the tv, "Call Vickie, we have work to do"

**Edge's home for gifted**

Layla was walking around the garden as everyone was busy with a lesson, stopping at the pond, she sat down and began letting her thoughts drift away suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to find Austin staring down so she stood up quickly.

"Sir"

"I need you to go give these to a few of the teachers and bring the students to Edge's office" Austin said as he handed her some files before leaving back inside.

Layla looked down at the list with a confused face.

John Cena

Beth Phoenix

Randy Orton

Sheamus

Ted Dibiase

Cody Rhodes

Layla first started with John as she knew he was closer to her than the rest, walking to the outside class, she noticed John was praticing with another student know as Curt Hawkins. Triple H noticed her so he waved her over.

"What is it Layla?"

"Well Austin gave me this"she said as she handed him the list and he nodded before calling John over.

"What is it sir?"John asked.

"Follow Layla, you have been called to Edge's office"

John nodded as he followed Layla to get Sheamus who was not far from were they where, soon Layla had gathered all of them before she lead them towards Edge's office. Knocking on the door, they heard the come in so all of them walked in except for Layla who handed Beth the files and told her to give them to Edge before leaving to her lesson.

Edge stood up from his desk as everyone was now here, Beth handed him the files before standing next to Sheamus.

"Ok well your all probably wondering why you were called here"Edge started as he looked out of his window before walking infront of his desk.

"Undertaker had decided to give a few of the students a chance to work with the tiltes for today and out of all of the students, we all choose you six because you have the dedication for those titles so if you would please follow me"

Edge's lead them to the training room and left them there before he went to go get something.

"I cant believe it, we are training with the titles"Ted said grinning as he stood with Cody and Randy, Ted had introduced Cody to Randy and soon the two became friends, Ted explained to Cody why he was doing this but he made sure Randy didnt hear, he told Cody he was trying to follow Kelly's lead and Cody soon understood and wanted to do the same.

Beth smiled as she was the only girl here.

"So Beth the only girl here"Sheamus said nudging her with a smirk, Beth laughed as she pushed him to the fall and John laughed at the two.

"So what do you think your'll be practising with?"John asked as he helped up Sheamus.

All them stopped to think about it, there were many titles to practice with. Beth really hoped she would practice with the women's titles as she knew that was one she would be good with as it define her, John and Randy both wanted the WWE tilte and the World Heavyweight title. Ted and Cody didnt know which one they wanted but Sheamus wouldn't mind which one he got.

"Who knows John"Sheamus answered as he stood up.

Edge finally came back and Kurt was with him as he carried a large box.

"Alright line up"Kurt said as he place the box down so everyone lined up, Edge smiled as he opened the box and looked at the titles.

"Alright each one of you will get a chance to use these but only two at a time"Kurt explained then he looked at Edge to tell them the rest.

"You lot will get the chance to battle it out with each other in pairs"

Beth smiled brightly inside as she was proud that the teachers thought she could handle herself with the boys, Ted and Cody held thumbs up at Beth.

"Alright, Ted and Cody as the titles we want you to train with arent here so you will watch"Edge explained so Ted and Cody nodded as they understood.

"Beth you will face Randy and Sheamus will face John"Kurt said as he looked at them, Sheamus and John grinned as they stared at each other however John wanted to face Randy and Randy wanted to face John but Edge did not want that as they would not train but tear each other apart. Beth smirked as she was ready for this and she wanted to make everyone proud that she mastered some of her power.

"Alright Sheamus and John, your up first so Randy,Beth sit over with Ted and Cody"Edge said as he nodded to Kurt who lifted out the WWE title and Intercontinental title.

"Alright John"he said lifting the WWE title.

"Sheamus"he said lifting Intercontinental title.

Both of the boys took the titles and them placed the titles on their waist, both of them could feel the energy of the titles running through their body and knew that their powers had increased quite a bit.

Edge stood in the middle of the two boys, "Alright,its simple, use the titles to your ability and fight, when I think its enough Ill say. There are no winners but you will judge on how you use the titles"He said as Kurt pulled out a not book and began floating as he crossed his legs.

John and Sheamus nodded as Edge walked away from the two and stood near Kurt.

"Alright begin"Kurt said as a bell rung through the room.

Johna and Sheamus circled around as they smirked.

"You are so going to lose white man"John said as his body became metal, Sheamus shook his head.

"I dont think so fella"

Sheamus launched out on John and he dodged but Sheamus had touch him and landed in a crouched position but as soon as he started standing up, his whole body became solid metal just like John's. Beth noticed that the title Sheamus was glowing and she knew why he did.

"Go Sheamus"Ted shouted as he was standing, both Ted and Randy shook their heads at him but they were smiling. Kurt was writing down a few things, he shook his head at things they did and nodded when he thought was good.

"Impressive that you touched me"John said as he folded his arms over his chest with a smile.

Sheamus nodded before both boys locked arms and stared brawling with each other, John had started to use the energy of the title to perform some of his powerful moves while Sheamus barely used the energy suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright Stop"Edge called out, both boys stopped and stood next to each other, Edge took the titles from them and put them back in the box after Kurt checked something.

"Ok, Kurt what is your verdict?"Edge asked, everyone was confused so he explain. They were also begin judge on how they use the titles and everyone nodded after hearing it, John and Sheamus waited but inside they were screaming as both boys wanted to know who did better than the other.

"From watching both of you, the person who fought with the right mind using the power of the title is Sheamus"Kurt began, John and Sheamus were shocked as so was everyone else except Beth who knew why.

"Beth, you seem to be the only one who understand, please explain"He said.

"Well John used the energy quite a bit for his powerful moves when Sheamus carefully used it to his advantage to activate his power. Sheamus needs to have full contact with something to absorb the material so he used the power to be able to touch John" Beth explained.

"That is right Beth"Kurt said as John and Sheamus sat down while Beth and Randy approached the box.

"Ok Randy"Edge said giving him the World Heavy weight and them he gave Beth the Women's title.

"Alright, same with what I told John and Sheamus"

Beth and Randy nodded as they approached the middle and looked at each other.

"Do go easy on me Randy"Beth said smirking as Randy nodded, everyone knew Beth wouldnt want to be treated differently so Randy began changing his features, his snake like features became more clearer and scarier. Beth lit her hands on fire as she knew Randy would be quick so she prepared herself, the bell rung and neither of the two moved suddenly Randy lept to the left and began running on his fours then climbed the wall. Beth tried to keep her eyes on him but he was too fast her so she concentrated on his heat source using the power of the title to advance the move, when she found him she threw a fire ball at him but he had moved.

Back and forth, the two fought with mostly what they had and they used the titles wisely. Kurt was impressed and so was Edge suddenly they heard a voice.

"Edge and Team report to the living room"

Edge knew it was Triple H voice so he nodded to the others to leave while Randy and Beth gave Kurt the titles before leaving with the others.

"Mission time then"Kurt said as he lifted the box and Edge nodded then the two left the training room.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, Edge walked up to Triple H.

"Whats up?"He asked and Triple H turned on the tv.

_"And reports are in that a mutant is terrorising down town and cops are unable to handed him as there seem to many of him"_

Edge let out a sigh and Triple H let out a small laugh, the team was confused but Layla who sneered.

"Whats up Layla?"Eve asked, Edge looked at Layla with a small smile.

"You know who it is, dont you?"He asked and she nodded.

"Who is it Edge?"Sheamus asked.

"A horrible man, that thinks he is the best"Layla started before Edge finished with a name.

"Dolph Ziggler"

Edge and Layla began briefing the team about Dolph and already they hated him so they all headed towards the garage where their ride was waiting, getting into the rover they headed towards where Dolph was attacking.

**Down Town**

Dolph was having the best day ever as he got the public's attention on him and he was soaking it up then letting it go to his big head suddenly he heard a screaming women and was about to do something about it then he remembered it was Vickie.

"Excuse me!"

"What is it Vickie?"

"Im sensing others gifted approaching fast"

Dolph nodded as he multiplied then he sent them all of his copies to hid so when those arrived, they wouldnt know what hit them, Edge and his team were not far from Dolph then they stopped the car and got out.

"Alright be careful"he said as they all split up. Randy, Ted and Cody while Eve and John, Layla and Sheamus and Beth with Edge. Layla and Sheamus were walking to the left side of the factory then suddenly they heard a noise coming out of a large bush near Layla so they both got into the fighting position when a small brown cat walked out and both of them laughed when they were attacked by 6 Dolph's.

"Come in, anyone there?"Edge asked into his walkie talkie as he had seen nothing.

"Nothing here with us"Ted's voice said.

Edge frown when he heard nothing from the other two teams so he looked to Beth to see what was her opinion but she fighting off 10 Dolph's so he was about to help when everything went black to him then he woke up chained to a pole, he looked to his side and noticed everyone else was here chained except for Ted,Randy and Cody.

"Everyone ok?"He asked and he received a few nods and oks.

"Excuse me"

Edge and everyone else scrunched there eyes as they heard the horrible screeching nose, he knew it was Vickie.

"Good to see your all awake, great to see you Layla and Edge"She said laughing then they all heard the door open and there stood the real Dolph who then walked down over to him.

"Leave Vickie you are no longer needed here"He said waving his hand as he eyes never left the group, Vickie stomped her foot before walkign away.

"So your team has failed Edge"He said as he stood in front of Edge.

"We have not, we are going to kick your tanned butt fella"Sheamus said grinning as he move about in his chains then suddenly he was met by four fists and his head fell forward.

"Leave him alone"Layla screamed as she tried to free herself.

"Oh Layla really, how much you have fallen"Dolph said laughing, Beth wanted to hurt him so badly then she noticed Randy in the shadows. Ted and Cody had token out Vickie and the Dolph's outside so they waited by the door as they knew Randy would be able to free the others.

Dolph went on a rant as Randy moved through the shadows and he soon stood behind the poles then began freeing everyone soon as Dolph was finished with his rant he turned round to find Edge and his team standing with smirks on there faces, Dolph called for his team of his copies and Vickie but no one came then Ted and Cody came through the door with smiles.

Dolph frowned before he tried legging it away from them, John was about to go after him but Edge shook his head and pointed to Dolph who was screaming as a furious Layla was throwing large rocks at him. After Dolph got away, Layla returned to Sheamus's side.

"Sheamus wake up"She said gently as she shook his shoulders, they had moved to the car and were on their way home.

"Urgghh"He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, Layla smiled and so did everyone else.

"So what happened?"

"Well Randy freed us and then the english muffin over there beat him up before he ran away"Cody said grinning before Layla hit him when he called her english muffin, the journey home was chatty as everyone was talking then it became silent when Michelle's voice came through the radio.

_"He's finally awake Edge"_

Edge was relived that Rock had awoken up and he knew Randy would be too, he knew that he would wanted to go see him and Edge would follow as he wanted to see his friend. Beth could see that Randy was relaxed but she knew John was still angry at Randy and still blamed him for what happened. Once they got home Edge saw Austin was waiting at the front.

"Layla take Sheamus to the med bay"he said as he walked over to Austin. Everyone else left while the two teachers stood at the front.

"Whats up Austin?"Edge asked then Austin just took him by the arm and dragged him all the way to the med bay.

"You take way to long, so hurry up"Austin said, he was happy that his friend was finally awake and he could finally grill him about taking his quad bike.

Once Edge and Austin arrived, he could see that Michelle was treating Sheamus but he walked over to Rock who was sitting grinning as Trish was feeding him some soup.

"Hey finally some male company"Rock said laughing, both Edge and Austin laughed soon the three were all talking about good times, Trish smiled as she watched.

**Dolph's Place**

"I cant believe I lost"Dolph said as he threw his remote at the tv, he looked at the tv with a frown then he walked out to the balcony and began cursing.

* * *

><p>Chapter five now done, sorry if the fights arent long enough but not really good with them<p>

_Nexus Life_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Also if you could check out my other stories as well I would be grateful


	6. Life in Nexus

Life In Nexus

this is chapter 6 and there is a change, in other chapters the character point of view has always been

Edge, his team and other villains but this time it will be Kelly's as she has only been mentioned in other so this

chapter you will see more of her.

I dont anything as always

enjoy

* * *

><p>The room was pitch black and you could hear nothing, in another room close by slept a girl who did not belong here as she was taken away from those who loved and cared for her but she was away from the horrible man that took her first and she was glad CM Punk did take her away from The Miz as he was nasty and she hated seeing him treat Alex so nasty suddenly there was a bang and it rang through the whole building, It woke up the sleeping beauty who climbed out of her bed and to the kitchen.<p>

Sitting down Kelly rubbed her face as she wondered what was going on when she heard the bang, getting up she began preparing herself some breakfast which was toast, bacon and beans. Finishing them down, she washed the dishes in the sink and soon returned to the room to get changed.

'I wonder what they are doing?'she thought as she made her bed and then she made her way to the kitchen were she grabbed a book to read. Normally this is what happened everyday, she would wake up, eat, clean up then read.

"Get to work"

Kelly looked up when she heard the scream so she put her book down and walked over to the large metal door then she pressed her ear on it and soon she could hear a door opened then she heard loud footsteps coming towards her door so she stepped back, she heard the locks click and it revealed CM Punk who looked tired.

"Morning"she said smiling.

"Morning to you too Barbie"

Both of them stood there in quiet for about 30 seconds before Punk said something.

"Come on"he said waving her out as he walked out of the room, Kelly felt excited as she rarely ever left her room. Following Punk, she could soon see the rest of the warehouse were they hid and she saw David and Micheal lifting large boxes into the room but she looked around as she could not see the last member of New Nexus then Mason came in carrying nothing but a brief case.

"You did well Mason"Punk said smiling as he walked past Kelly and over to Mason who gave him the brief case.

"Whats in there?"asked David but he soon fell to the fall clutching his head as Punk placed his hand down.

Kelly frowned at the scene as Punk walked off to his room but he stopped. "Kelly you are not to leave Mason sights, got it?"

"Yes Punk"she said as she looked at Mason who nodded at her then Punk left the room and soon the room went quiet before Micheal placed his box down.

"Is there anything you need?"He asked as he approached Kelly slowly, she could tell he was still shy around her.

"Nah Im ok"Kelly said smiling and soon everyone in the room smiled. Kelly has this aura that made everyone calm and comfortable, even at the mansion she could make everything ok. Kelly wondered what was going on back at home, she remembered catching a glimpse of Randy and John at Grand Central Station before everything back. She wanted to ask Punk what happened but she knew he would never give her an answer so she decided she would ask David or Michael even try to get an answer out of Mason.

Humming a little tune to herself, Kelly began walking around the warehouse to take in where she was but she made sure she was in Mason's sight as she did not want to return back to her room.

The place was dusty and broken, she wondered how Punk found it as she knew he was from Chicago, she thought they would be near there but they were far from it soon she could feel Mason following her around then he was next to her.

"So will you tell me what happened with you lot at Grand Central Station?"she asked as she did try asking David and Micheal but they walked away muttering so she turned to him, people would say Mason wouldnt crack for this blonde but even though Mason is a scary large man that kill any one in seconds, he has the softest and caring heart in the world.

"We arrived at the station but we already knew Corre was there soon your friends turned up to the entrance"Mason started as he guided them outside as he knew Punk would not hear them in his mind, sitting down on a log looking out to the woods.

"Punk had already order me to find the guy brings the titles and I did, when he saw Edge he stopped and thats when I came behind him and killed him"

Kelly mouth was wide open and she was shocked with what he was telling her but looking at him, she knew he regretted doing that as he had to please Punk.

"Carry on Mason"she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Next thing I know i hit a wall, Corre began attacking then soon everyone was fighting, by the looks of it, Edge paired people together based on power. Soon Punk was fighting Miz then John and Randy by that time the titles were taken away by Gabriel and Heath so we fled"He explained the rest.

"How badly was everyone hurt?"

Mason turned his vision to Kelly, she had such a big heart and he was grateful that her power had not taken that away.

"From what I can remember is not many were hurt but some may have large bruises"

Kelly nodded and soon the pair became silent then listened to the sounds within the forest but it was destroyed when David call saying it was time for dinner so the two walked back in and everyone was soon eating dinner except for Punk who had not left his room since this morning, Kelly asked Michael to update her about the news.

"Well stock markets have gone up a little, an election is soon to happened and those with powers are more hated than ever"

Kelly nodded and finished her meal then David handed her dessert, she was lucky this little group weren't as mean. The only real mean one within the group was Punk, everyone else just followed. Kelly always wondered why they didnt just leave Punk but she was rewarded with that answer last week by Mason who was doing a check up on her.

**Flashback**

_Kelly had woken up and began to do everything she did in a day with being in the small room Punk gave her, today she was pacing in the kitchen as the boredom got to her and she had nothing to do because she had finished her last book last night. She stopped pacing when she heard her stomach growl so she prepared herself a meal, once she was done she began cleaning up then sat back down._

_She began thinking about a few things unaware the door was opening._

_"I wondered why they dont just leave Punk if he treats then nasty"she muttered to herself as she looked at her nails._

_"Because if we do, we have no place to go"Mason said overhearing her._

_Kelly turnt around quickly when she heard his voice then he looked around before placing the boxes he had then he began walking back out the door and closed it._

_"Well you do if I ask Edge"She said to the door then she looked at the boxes and soon opened them to find new books and clothes._

**Flashback Ended**

Once everyone was finished the three men began to work on the large pieces of metal they had brought in, Kelly just watched as she couldnt be bothered to move and she knew Mason needed to work rather than follow her around. Soon she could hear a door opening and she knew Punk was finally ready to come out of his room and grace them with his present so she turned round to see him coming out the door and he sat next to her.

He was watching what the others were doing. "Hello Barbie, how you been out of your room?"

"Its been good even if I have no where to go"

Punk laughed.

"Well you have to go back now so say goodbye to the others"he said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Seeya"

"Bye"

"Goodbye"

Mason nodded at her then the three began working as Punk and Kelly entered the door, he took her back to her room.

"Well if your good you might be let out again"Punk said as he closed the door with a grin, Kelly sat down and let out a sigh. She wished she was stronger and that she didnt fear her power, she wanted out and back to her home and family.

"Do you think if we left with her, we would be in a better place?"Michael questioned, they all had stopped working when he asked that.

"Would we?"David also said as they both looked at Mason who was staring off into space.

**Flashback**

_"Well you do if I ask Edge"__  
><em>

_Mason leaned on the door when he heard that, maybe this wasnt were he was suppose to be but doing good. He hated doing bad things as he knew it himself, he was a kind hearted guy not a killer but he did what he was needed to do._

_"Most of his life he took orders and he never did things by himself, maybe it was time to be a leader rather than a follower._

_"Mason!"_

_Shaking his head, he left back to the main room._

**Flashback Ended**

"Maybe, Maybe"He answered as he began working back on the large piece of metal and soon the other two did the same, Mason looked at the door the Punk and Kelly and knew if she was free then maybe they would be in a better place with kind people rather than a leader who treated them like crap.

'I promise I will help you'he thought before they drifted off back to the view he looked at with Kelly.

Kelly was sitting down on her bed, reading one of the new books Mason had given suddenly a piece of paper fell she then picked it up and read it to herself.

_'Freedom will be yours soon and hopefully I can lead for once'_

_Mason_

Kelly smiled as she placed the paper back into the book, she was happy that Mason was now going to fight back and hopefully so would David and Michael. She then began thinking of home as she was the shadows around her began twisting and moving soon she felt asleep unaware that the shadows had formed everyone back at home but then they all grinned.

* * *

><p>Thats Chapter six now done, seven will be on its way also sorry if its not as long as the other chapters<p>

_Brother and Sister_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Also check out my other stories as well because I have another story on its

way also if you want a oneshot do be

done then dont be shy to ask,

just PM or review it


	7. Brother and Sister

Chapter 7 is here :D

Now I want to give out two shout outs for two people who have been reviewing every chapter

Relly's Gurl and JohnCenaRkoFanForever

For being faithful reviewers, I want to do you both a oneshot so please PM me the details

anyway I dont own anything

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Edge was pacing around the garden thinking about something he caught on a web cam around the mansion, he was shocked to see it and had to replay the video just to make sure his eyes werent playing an illusion on him but what he saw was real and not a trick. Walking back inside he remembered when Beth came to him and told him something.<p>

**Flashback**

_Edge was writing something down in his lesson room when he heard a knock so he looked to find Beth at the door, he waved her in as he finished writing his lesson plan down._

_"Whats up Beth?"_

_"Well Two nights ago when I went to bed after my day out, it felt like someone was in my room"_

_Edge thought it was maybe one of the boys playing a prank on Beth but her face told him it wasnt anyone from the mansion._

_"Carry on"_

_"At first I thought it might be a prank but the energy around felt female and the next morning, I woke to a vase with bright blue flowers on my desk with a note saying I'll be home soon"_

_Edge's face was serious and he walked over to Beth then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Dont worry, I'll take a look for you so go back to lesson"_

_Beth nodded before thanking him and she left, Edge walked out of the room and spotted Triple H._

_"Hey, H is alright if you cover my lesson, Ive got something important to look at"He said as Triple H walked over._

_"Sure"_

_"The lesson plan is on the desk"Edge said leaving Triple H and made his way to the computer room where he found the taoe he was looking for and watched._

**Flashback Ended**

When he looked at the tape, what he saw was some shadow figure slowly form in Beth's room and them stroked Beth's hair as she slept before it place the flowers onto the desk and then disappeared. Thinking back to the tape, the figure looked a lot like Kelly but Edge knew she was with Nexus and then he thought about and he remembered that he didnt really know anything about her power so made this was an addition to what she could already do.

"Kelly"he whispered as he entered his office to find Undertaker looking out the window.

"Undertaker"

"Edge sit, we need to discuss something"

So Edge sat down while Undertaker started discussing the situation between Randy and John.

"So far this feud between the two is now starting to take effect towards the team, I want this stupid feud to stop so I want you to get with Triple H and Rock and then discuss what the three of you are going to do or else both John and Randy will be off the team and you will no long have the decision to decide who gets what Tile"Undertaker explained before he stared walking towards the door, he looked back at Edge.

"I want the decision done by tonight"He said as he left, Edge was let out a sigh as he needed to do this soon.

So he left the office to search for Triple H and Rock, he knew Triple H would be in the kitchen because at this time he would be there as his wife Stephanie always finished her class and heads their to get a drink. Rounding the corner, he saw Triple H smiling as he went straight to the kitchen with a bunch of flowers.

"Triple H"he called out but he was ignored, running to the door he saw Stephanie hugging Triple H while the flowers were on the table.

"Excuse me"he said and the married couple looked at him with evil glares.

"Umm, Triple H we need to talk, Undertakers orders"Edge said backing away to the door.

Triple H nodded and kissed Stephanie goodbye before leaving with Edge towards the medic bay.

"Whats up then?"Triple H asked.

"Well Undertaker needs us and Rock to sort out Randy and John or else there are some consequences"

When they got to the bay, they noticed it was empty except for Michelle who was typing away at the computer. Edge was about to say something but she lifted her hand to silence him.

"He out in the gardens with Trish"

Hearing that, they both headed to the garden were they found Rock playing american football with Austin while Trish watched from her seat under a large oak tree, Randy and Ted also Sheamus were playing. Edge didnt want to break up the fun but this was an important task.

"Rock"he called.

Everyone stopped playing and looked over, Rock then told everyone to continue with out him and he would be back soon then he jogged over to Triple H and Edge with his eyebrow raised.

"Should you even be playing in your condition?"Triple H said as he looked at Rock with his arms crossed.

"No but who cares"

"Alright you two, we need to discuss something important"Edge said, he began explaining what happen with Undertaker and the other two nodded there head in agreement.

"So what we going to do?"Triple H asked as the three were now seated on the deck, Edge shrugged his shoulders as he didnt know what to do.

"Well the only thing I can think of is let them go at each other in the arena"Rock suggested as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That could work and maybe they might be able to work some things out"Triple H replied as he agreed with Rock and soon the two were waiting for an answer from Edge who was looking out at the gardens thinking.

'It would be easy if we had Kelly'Edge thought before he looked at Rock and Triple H.

"Alright, I agree, we will do that tomorrow"

Soon the three split off and Edge made his way to the living room to watch some good tv, placing his butt down on the sofa next to Cody and Layla. He soon began to relax when suddenly the lights and the tv began flicking before everything went black, he could hear some scream and then he saw a bright light which turned out to be Beth.

"Whats going on?"Layla asked as most of the team began crowding in the living room and soon Randy came in with Ted who didnt look so well.

"What wrong?"Cody said as he ran to Ted's side, Randy placed him down on the sofa and then Michelle came in as she was informed.

"We were playing and suddenly we saw the lights flicking then Ted looked like he was in pain and he soon collapsed so we brought him here"Randy explained.

"Ted its Michelle darling, Can you speak for us?"she asked, Ted's hand gripped Cody's and soon his eyes fluttered open but they were dull.

"The tech, its screaming in pain"he muttered out.

"Something is causing it pain at the main power plant"

Edge looked at Ted then he walked over to the window were he could see the city was also having the same problem.

"Alright Team, We are going to check it, Ted you stay here"Edge said but Ted slowly stood up.

"No, I need to be there, Im the only one who can fix it"He said, Edge was unsure but he knew Ted was the one gift with the Tech power and if they got to the power plant and the computers needed to rebooted, he was one the who could.

**Power Plant**

Screams could be heard from everywhere and sharp bolts lights were flashing everywhere then the smell of burnt flesh was in the air also a cruel twisted laughter rang through the hallways in the plant.

Men in their green uniforms tried to run but each one was struck down.

_"Run away if you see me"_

The cruel man began climbing some stairs with a grin.

_"Everyday that I get better,i watch as you get worse. My script is to the letter"_

As he climbed the stairs, another man came out of the shadows with a frown as he followed on.

_"I came to play,There a price to pay, Time for you to get down on your knees and pray, I came to pay"_

Scream after scream, bodies fell one by one and soon the pair would reach the top room.

_"I'm here to stay, Best get out of my way, I have come to play"_

As the last body hit the floor and the room was flooded with blinking red lights, it reveal the cruel twisted man who was now humming out the tune was The Miz and his lacky Alex Riley.

"Go stand guard over there and do not mess this up"Miz said as he pointed of to a window, Alex nodded while the Miz began throwing lighting from his hands at the computer with a glean in his eyes.

Edge and his team were on the way to the power plant when suddenly Ted scream, they stopped the rover to look at Ted. Cody was trying to calm him down and so was Randy, Edge looked at Ted's eyes and noticed they were getting dull like a light bulb dying.

"Step on it Sheamus now"

Finally they made it even though Eve was feeling a little bit sick at how fast and rough Sheamus was driving the rover, everyone except Ted looked up and noticed the clouds were dark and could hear the thunder and lighting crash around the area, unaware another group were on its way.

"Why are we going here?"David asked as New Nexus and Kelly were getting closer to the Power plant.

"Who ever is messing up the power is messing up my work so we need to sort them out"Punk replied and soon the group went quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the thunder. Mason spotted the rover and showed Kelly, she knew her friends and brother were going to be there then they entered the building.

Alex saw both groups enter and he turned around to the Miz. "We got two groups coming"

Miz nodded then he grabbed his brief case that was on the side, "Move it" he said as him and Alex left through a side door. Miz wanted to surprise the two groups that would leave them shocking mad.

"Alright, Sheamus, Cody and Layla take Ted to sort the power out, we will sort out who ever did this"Edge explained and soon the four left the group and he turned to the rest.

"Ok be careful, we dont know what we are going against"

Edge's group began moving towards the left side of the plant while Nexus began towards the right but soon they would meet in the middle where the Miz waited in the shadows with a twisted grin.

"Who every did this is twisted"Micheal said as they past the fried dead bodies, everyone nodded and mason kepted Kelly close to the middle of the group as she didnt like the sight of it but she knew who would do this and she didnt want to say.

"Punk!"

"Edge!"

Soon both teams had reached the middle room, glares were sent to one another before a cruel laughter echoed through the room.

"You stupid morons"

Everyone looked up to see the Miz sitting on the railing right above, Edge narrowed his eyes as did Randy while Punk did not look happy.

"Of course you would come running but thats is were you will fail because this is a trap you idiots"he said and soon the walls were lined with lightening running across.

"Be careful"Edge called out to his team and Kelly's eye went wide open when she heard that so she looked past David and saw her friends and her dear lovable brother but at the moment she needed to concentrate on Miz.

Soon both teams were fighting against one another and the Miz also Alex Riley, Mason stood behind protecting Kelly. Miz was not happy with what Alex was doing so he shocked him that sent him flying towards Kelly and Mason.

"Your pathetic!"Miz screamed as he then focused on Edge and Punk.

Alex hit the wall next to the two and he then crumbled in pain, Mason stood his guard but Kelly ran past him and slide next to Alex.

"Are you ok?"she asked, Alex was confused why she was doing this. He helped kidnapping her and he did evil and horrible things with the Miz.

"Why"he breathed out.

"Because your not evil like him, you dont need to follow him around"She said softly.

Mason smiled as he knew Kelly's heart was big but now he knew it was enormous.

**The Computer Room **

The four finally made it to the top room and past the horrible sight of the hallways, Cody placed Ted in the chair as Layla and Sheamus took guard behind the pair to watch the door just incase.

"Alright Ted you can do it"Cody said kneeling next to Ted who moved his hands on the large keyboard soon his eyes began glowing a bright baby blue and the computer's red lights stopped blinking, Ted was working with the computer as one to stop the malfunction of the power plant.

"Wow"Everyone in the room said as they watched and soon the computer's lights turned green which indicated that it was working good now and Ted's eyes were back to normal.

"Come on fella's, got to help out the rest of the team"Sheamus said as they all began running back to help.

**The Middle Room **

Every one switched fighting partner's and Edge wasnt fighting some one but he saw his sister and ran over, Kelly saw her brother running over to her so she got up and ran to him were they met in a tight hug.

"Kelly"

"Edge"

Both were happy to see each other also both were crying finally brother and sister were reunited but then they heard a loud bang and saw that Sheamus and Cody made a large hole were the four came out to help. The reason why they did that was they were total lost so Sheamus plan was to make a hole everywhere until they found the team.

"Come on we need to get you out"Edge said pulling his but suddenly he was tackled by Punk and Miz.

Kelly flew back but was caught by Alex and Mason.

"Thank you"she said as they placed her down on her feet, all she could do was watch as everyone fought and she hated it. Unaware of her emotions spinning out of control, the shadows began to move and soon began attacking everyone, good and bad.

"Kelly!"Randy and John screamed as they were both smacked into the wall by a shadow of themselves.

"Kelly remembered the key to overcoming fear, Is control!"Beth shouted as she dodged some of the shadows and that brought Kelly back.

Edge began summoning the weather inside the room to seprate him,Punk and Miz but when he did, Miz use his power to have lightening come out of Edge's storm he created. Alex knew he need to help so he tackle the Miz and soon the two were fighting with everything they had and Edge was shocked but then he turned his attention to Punk.

"The reason why I fail is because of you"Miz shouted as he threw a bolt of lightening at Alex who dodged it.

"Its your own fault, you fail every time and Im sick of you"Alex screamed as he shot out water from his hands and striaght to Miz who screamed before collapsing to his knee's.

"Kelly"Mason said as he looked at her.

Kelly looked at Mason when she got her emotion in control because of what Beth said. "What is it Mason?"she asked.

"Today will be the day you can escape"

Kelly was shocked then suddenly she was being moved by Mason to the door, The Miz had already fled and Edge's team were already trying to leave.

"But Mason, Im not leaving with out you or the other two"She said as tears began building up.

"You have to, we'll see each other again and we will be on your side"

Mason nodded to Alex who picked Kelly and threw her on his shoulder and began catching up to Edge and the rest of the team.

"NOOOOO!"Kelly screamed as she kicked and punched then she reached out towards Mason who shook his head and fled with Nexus and Punk did not look happy as he watched his Blonde beauty leave his hands, he knew he would deal with Mason later.

Alex set Kelly down on the ground and she sobbed into his chest as he brought her into a hug. He knew this was the right decision and he could tell that Mason wanted her out of the Nexus. Edge and his team arrived right in front of the two.

"Kelly"Edge said softly and she ran straight into his arms, both of them were now crying. The team was glad that they finally got Kelly back but were sad at the sacrifice that Mason made to return her back, soon they all went to the rover and John was going to drive as Edge wanted to sit at the back with Kelly, on her other side Beth was going to sit next to as Randy would sit right behind.

Alex stopped walking as they began getting into the rover, he was unsure what to do but then he felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked to fine Sheamus and Layla behind.

"Get in Fella"

"Your good now, Alex, you will be accepted in"

Alex smiled at the two as he followed them into the rover, the only voice that was echoing in the rover was the radio. No one would speak after what happened at the plant.

**Edge's Home for Gifted**

Triple H and Rock had discussed with Undertaker what was going to happen and he nodded before walking off to find his wife. Both men sat down on the chairs in the computer room and let out a sigh.

"What a rough day"Triple H said as he wiped his forehead.

"I agree, I wonder how there mission went"

"Well powers back on so they did some good"

"Well better check on them"Trish said as she walked in with Austin who walked and pressed a buttom.

"Edge this is Austin, Update?"

The four waited for a reply.

_"The mission was a sucess"_

Triple H knew that was John and asked where was Edge, Austin looked at Trish and Rock with a confused face but they shrugged their shoulder at him.

_"Edge is sitting at back, we picked up a new member and old"_

"What do you mean old?"

_"We finally got Kelly back"_

Everyone in the room was shocked and Trish began crying, Rock walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders while Austin and Triple H nodded at each other before they ran to go tell everyone else the good news but they forget about the new member joining.

"Finally, Kelly has come back home"

* * *

><p>Thats Chapter seven now done and finally Kelly is back with them<p>

so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much

as I did writing it

Can any of you guess who said the last line?

_Why Alex Why_

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D

Also to those who review this pretty please check out my other stories and review

I will be so grateful

:D


	8. Why Alex Why

Chapter 8 now :D

hope you like it

and

Thank you for reviewing, those who do

x

Why Alex why

* * *

><p>Once Edge's team had return, Edge had took Kelly straight to her room where she was now sleeping. Everyone had split off but Alex stood in the living room with Sheamus.<p>

"Are you sure they wont attack me?"he asked worried.

"Im sure fella"Sheamus replied smiling as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You helped get Kelly back so we are all grateful for it"

"Are you sure?"Alex questioned.

"We are Alex, you should listen to Sheamus"

Both boys turned around to see Edge smiling as he walked in, Alex let out a relaxing sigh while Sheamus grinned.

"I need to talk to the other teachers about you but you will be fine"Edge said as he then told to go get some rest, Sheamus nodded and led Alex to his room where he had a spare bed.

Edge walked out of the room and towards the computer room were he knew everyone was waiting for him to explain, he was so grateful towards Alex and Mason for helping them get Kelly back but it was only Alex who made it out, he hoped that Mason was alright but he knew that would not be the case as he knew Punk would punish him.

When he entered the room, he was embraced by Trish who was crying yet she was smiling, she then return to Rock's side.

"So what happened?"Undertaker asked as he wanted to know what happened.

"Well when the power went hay wire and Ted got sick we investigated and New Nexus was there but The Miz was behind it all. We all began fighting and Kelly was there, Alex then turned on Miz and did Mason with Punk"Edge started explaining, then he told them the rest that Mason had sacrifice his freedom for Kelly to have hers and that Alex helped with.

"So where is Alex?"Michelle asked as she was next to Undertaker.

"He is sleeping in the spare bed in Sheamus's room"

Everyone nodded. "So what is going to happened to him?"Austin asked.

"He will stay and train with your team Edge, he mentor will be Austin"Undertaker stated.

Both Edge and Austin nodded, everyone began talking among their little groups before Undertaker stood up.

"Alright everyone out but Edge, Rock and Triple H"He said, then everyone began leaving.

"What is it?"Rock asked as the three stood in a line.

"Tomorrow morning I want you to get Randy and John sparing"He replied and the three nodded before Undertaker said they could leave.

"Well we better go tell them"Triple H said to Rock who nodded. "You should get some sleep Edge"

Edge agreed before he said good bye to them as he walked to his room to get some well deserved sleep.

**Triple H and John**

Triple H had found John in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey sir"he said smiling.

"John, I need to talk to you"

"Ok"John said confused.

"Tomorrow morning I need you to be at the training room, there is something we need to sort out so go get some rest"

John nodded before biding his teacher a good night, he wondered what was happening.

**Rock and Randy**

Rock had been searching for Randy for almost an hour but he still couldnt find the boy.

"Where the hell is he"He mumbled to himself then it hit him, think like Randy. So where would the guy be, lets see the girl who was his only friend had return so he would be near her but where.

"Wont be in her room but there is a tree outside her window"

Rock made his way into the garden and soon found the tree he was looking for and he was right. Up in the tree was Randy who was watching Kelly sleep. Using his power, the Rock pulled out a boulder from the ground and sat on it before it started floating.

"Randy"

"Sir"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"We need to talk about something"

"What is it sir?"

"Tomorrow morning, you need to be in the training room as their is something that needs to be sorted so get some sleep and leave the girl to rest"Rock said as he left then Randy left before saying to goodnight to Kelly who was still sleeping but she had heard the conversation in her dreams.

"Tomorrow morning"she mumbled into her sleep, everyone was now asleep except for Alex who was now pacing in the living room. He didnt know what would happened to him, yeah he believed Edge and Sheamus that everything was going to be ok but he was still worried about what everyone else would say.

Suddenly heard the door open, panicking he dived behind the sofa.

"Alex?"

Poking his head from the sofa, he spotted Kelly looking confused.

"Sorry, Im a little worried still"He said as he stood up and then he sat on the sofa. Kelly sat next to him.

"Its going to be alright, dont worry"

"Yeah easy for you to say, I helped Miz kidnap you"

"Yeah but you helped me out and if they do start against you then I will be there to back you up" Kelly said smiling, Alex was grateful that Kelly was so kind and now he knew why everyone here loved her.

"Thanks Kell's"Alex replied who hugged Kelly. Soon the pair went back to there rooms to sleep.

In the morning, most people were sleeping away peaceful but a few were awake as something big was going to happen, John was getting ready as he wanted to get this thing over and done with while Rock, Edge and Triple H were setting the train room ready also they need help with it from Kurt.

Randy was getting ready in his room as well but all he was doing was staring into the mirror watching his features change. Kelly was running down the hallway as she wanted to be there for what ever was happening with Randy, not really paying attention she smacked right into someone's chest and she fell to the floor groaning.

"Owie"She said rubbed her bum.

"Kelly"

Kelly looked up and her eyes met those eyes that were snake like, Randy was the person she ran into. Bending down, he helped her up but he never let go of her hand and she didnt as well.

"Sorry about that"he whispered.

"Its fine"

"So what are you doing up so early?"

"Well I over heard you were going to the training room in the morning so I wanted to know"

Randy nodded, he didnt speak but just looked her over. He really did miss her as she was his only friend but now he had some others.

"Alright is ok if I walk with you?"she asked as she looked at him, she did miss his snake like features, others would run at the first but she wouldnt as she loved them.

"Yeah"

Kelly stepped forward in the direction of the training room but Randy would not move so she gave him a questionable looked but he looked at her before he hugged her. Kelly was shocked but she returned it with a smile and soon they were off hand in hand towards the training room. John was already there waiting then the door opened to reveal Kelly followed by Randy.

"Kelly"

"Hi John, Edge, Rock, Triple H"she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"Edge asked, she walked over to him.

"Well I want to know what was happening in the morning"

Edge just shook his head before taking her up to the viewing room were Kurt was, Kelly pouted before waving good bye to the others. John was not happy that Randy was near Kelly, Randy could already sense that John was not happy with him but he didnt care.

"Kelly, you cant just walk in here, this is important and you wont be able to help"Edge said as he looked at her. Kelly was not happy with his tone.

"Edge this is almost my home and I can don what I wont"

"No Kelly your acting like a child, please leave now!"

"No Edge!"

Kelly ignored Edge and walked out of the viewing room, back down to the training room. Edge let out a sigh before he took a seat and nodded to Kurt.

"Alright Rock or Triple H explain"he said as he took a seat down.

"Rock you want to do this"Triple H asked and Rock nodded.

"You two, the fighting between you two has to stop, this fighting has put your team at danger and the teachers are no longer happy with it. This is the time to take out everything you have and sort things out"Rock explained as he folded his arms.

Both Randy and John nodded grinning as they could find take the other out with out any one stopping them, Kelly didnt know that the two fought so later she would ask Triple H or Rock or maybe Trish about it and maybe Beth.

"Alright on the bell, you will begin"Kurt said as he looked down, Triple H and Rock walked over to were Kelly was and sat down, they were down there just in case something went wrong or the boys went to far with the fight.

_RRRrrriiinnnggg RRRRrrrriiiinnggg_

John and Randy were already straight into the fight, hitting each other as hard as they could. Kelly had to look away a few times as she did not like the blows got heavy and the blood began pouring out of them, it was a horrible sight just watching it and Edge had enough and called it off through the microphone but neither John or Randy would stop so Rock and Triple H stood in.

Rock was throw across the room by John while Triple H was struck to the roof by Randy and the two carried on fighting dirty. Kelly stood in horror as she didnt no what to do, Edge saw that Triple H and Rock wouldnt be there to protect Kelly if it got out of hand so he rushed to the door but it was jammed.

"Kurt!"he yelled as he tried to pull the door open.

"They must of hit it and dented it"he said as he looked around the door, Edge did not like hearing so he looked out the window keeping an eye on Kelly.

"Its your fault, you shouldnt even be alive for all the harm you cause!"

"Shut The hell up Golden Boy!"

The two kept throwing blows and harsh words that brought tears to Kelly's bright soft blue eyes, having enough of this she ran out in between them when they were throwing punches at each other. Their eyes went wide when they saw Kelly run into the middle but they could not stop.

"NO KELLY!"Edge screamed as he watched but before Kelly was hit a black form rose and swapped both boys into the wall on even side. Edge was grateful nothing happened to Kelly but what she did was remarkable and he noticed her appearance change, her eyes were solid black and her hair was now floating but soon she return to normal and sat on the floor looking tired.

Edge and Kurt got the door opened when Kelly got up and ran to Randy who was groaning in pain as John was knocked out.

"Are you alright?"She asked as she placed his head on her lap, Randy opened his eyes but he could not say anything. Kurt and Edge watched the scene before Edge told Kurt to go get Michelle as he checked on John before checking on Rock and Triple H.

Soon the four men were in the med bay, all wrapped up in bandages. John was finally awake but Randy was still sleeping. Rock and Triple H had been medically cleared but were told by Michelle not to do anything physical extreme. Edge was with Kelly making sure she was ok.

"Im fine Edge"

"Alright but dont scare me like that again. I lost you once before and Im not losing you again"Edge said looking all sad and Kelly was touched by it so she gave him a hug.

"I wont Edge, Im here for good"

After that Kelly went off looking for Beth as she needed to know what was going on between Randy and John, after 20mins, she found Beth in the garden relaxing in the sun.

"Beth"she called out.

Beth opened her eyes and looked around then she spotted Kelly making her way other. Beth was happy to have her friend back, Kelly sat down.

"How you been?"she asked.

"Ive been good, had a fight with Maryse back ages ago, you?"

"Im good, great to be back. Edge said you were alone when you took her on, next time Ill be there to back you up"

Beth smiled and soon the two were talking about the garden before Kelly dropped the question.

"Beth there is something I want to ask"

"What is it?"

"Well what is going on between John and Randy?"Kelly asked as she began to explain the training session that happened.

"Well ever since you were taken, John blamed Randy for your kidnapping and the two have never been on good terms. Always fighting those two once it almost cost us a mission"Beth explained.

Kelly was not happy with what she heard, she didnt not realise that her being taken away from the house would cause so much pain, fighting and stress among the place.

"What really happened that night?"Beth asked.

Kelly looked behind her at the scene where it all happened and she began explaining it to Beth.

**Flashback**

_Kelly was walking around the garden at the time of a starry night sky, she loved looking at the stars when she was little and she always did when she had the time._

_"Peaceful and quiet"_

_Kelly turned around to see Randy walking out the shadow with a relax face, she smiled as he walked over to her. She was lucky that he finally came out of his shell for her but he was still hostile to the others as they were to him._

_"It is"_

_Soon the two were enjoying the peace when she suddenly was pushed out the way, looking back she noticed Randy was trapped within a bubble of water. Lucky he could breath underwater but suddenly she saw a light hit it and sparks were now coming out of it before it dropped._

_"Randy"_

_"I wouldnt touch him Kelly"_

_Kelly turned around to see the man her brother had so much, The Miz with Alex. She knew that with the powers combine, they were a deadly team but she knew The Miz was the leader and Alex was only a lacky._

_"You see water and lighting together make a wonderful weapon and now we will be taking you"_

_Miz was suddenly tackle by Randy who got up but was blast with water from Alex then Miz shot him with some lighting and he flew back a few paces away from them. Kelly wished her brother was here to help as she really couldnt do anything._

_"No"_

_Kelly looked to see Randy trying to stand up but Miz shot another Lighting bolt at him and he fell to his knee's so she ran over to him but Miz grabbed her and started to run in the opposite direction. She could hear her brother shouting and others coming closer but it was too late, she was gone._

_'I hope Randy will be ok'she thought as The Miz took her away from her family, her friends and the home she grew up with._

**Flashback Ended**

"Wow so he tried everything he could to stop Miz"Beth asked as she looked at Kelly.

"Yeah but we the combination of water and lighting. It would not have ended well anyway"She replied and Beth agreed.

"Well at least that combination is now split"

"True and he's on our side"

Soon the girls headed inside to go get some lunch, they approached the kitchen and saw Layla, Sheamus watching Alex cook.

"Whats going on?"Kelly asked as she took a seat as did Beth.

"Well Sheamus got hungry during a session we had with Trish so Alex offered to cook"Layla explained.

"Yeah but you should try his food"Sheamus said as he was watching Alex cook, soon he was finished and handed everyone a plate that had some salad and a piece of chicken on it.

"Hope its ok"he said rubbing his neck.

Everyone took a bit and soon their eyes wide, each one could taste a unique favour.

"This absolute gorgeous"Layla said as the other agreed, Alex was happy with the result he got.

"When the hell did you learn to cook?"Sheamus asked.

"When I was little my grandmother taught me before I knew about my power"Alex said as he remembered it like it was only yesterday that he was cooking with her.

"Well she was a brillant teacher"Kelly said as she finished her meal off as did the others.

"Miz must of loved you for this"Beth said.

"He did, it was the only thing other than our powers combined"Alex replied.

Soon the group were in the living room watching a film until Edge came asking for Alex, He got up and slowly walked out with him worried about with what was going to happen.

"Some one should go with him"Layla suggested as they paused the film.

"Ill go"Kelly said as she got up and followed her brother and Alex.

"Its great to have her back"Sheamus said smiling, the others agreed.

"Maybe now the fights will stop"Beth said as they soon carried on with the film.

"So what is it?"Alex asked Edge much calmer that Kelly was next to him.

"We want to discuss what is going to happen to you and we need to know something"He replied.

Soon they were in the computer room that also had Undertaker, Austin and Michelle in the room.

"Alright Alex take a seat"Undertaker said and Alex did but Kelly sat next to him as she knew he was frighten of what could happen, Edge was happy that Kelly was here and he could tell that the poor boy was nervous.

"You will be allowed to stay within the mansion and will joined Edge's team as will you Kelly"Undertaker started. "Your mentor will be Austin and he will tell you what day and time your lesson will be on"

Alex nodded with a smile as he knew he was not going to be kicked out or punished.

"We will discuss that later kid"Austin said holding his thumb up with a grin.

"Next you will need to have some tests done so Austi will know what needs to be worked on and we need to know healthy you are"Michelle explained.

Alex nodded at that and soon he was able to leave also everyone else was too, Michelle was grabbing some papers when Kelly approached her.

"Michelle is it ok if I come with you to the med bay?"She asked.

"Of course Kel's"

The two blondes were walking down the hall talking about when Kelly would have her next check up and soon they were inside the med bay. John had already left early in the afternoon but Randy was still there, He was awake but he wounds were taking there time to heal.

Kelly noticed that Ted and Cody were in here and she was confused but then Michelle explained like she did for Edge when he asked about it.

"When you were gone, Ted and Cody stood up for him when John was being an idiot and then soon they all became friends"

Kelly was happy that Randy had more friends other than her so she thanked Michelle and sat on the other side of Randy.

"Hey"she said.

"Kelly?"Cody and Ted question as they were surprised by her visit but Randy just smiled at her.

"So I hear, your all friends"

"Yeah Ted was the first to as he wanted to be friendly just like you and follow your lead"Cody said grinning as Ted blushed, Randy got a good laughed before he started coughing.

"Here drink some water"Kelly said as she offered him some water and he took it with a nod as a thank as he could not talk at all for the moment.

"Its nice you wanted to follow my lead and Im grateful you did when I was gone"Kelly said softly as she looked at Ted.

"It was no problem, anyway someone had to stand up to John"Ted said smiling at her.

"Even though he almost choked up to death"Cody replied as he frown.

"What!"Kelly said as she was confused.

Cody started explaining before Ted could get a chance to after hearing the story she knew that she would need to have words with Edge and John as so much happened while she was gone suddenly she felt a hand grab hers so she looked down and saw it was Randy, she then looked at his face to see he was smiling and she smiled. Soon they were talking about other things and Kelly was so happy that she was back but she never realised how much she missed while she was gone.

'I wonder how Mason is' she thought before she gave Randy some more water as he was coughing again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 is now done<p>

_Christian!_

as always please review

and

check out my other stuff

:D


	9. Christian?

Chapter 9 and so close to ten :D

I want to thank those who review my story always, those faithful have all received a one shot

enjoy

x

Christian!

* * *

><p>Couple days after Alex was brought back to the mansion, he was welcomed into the home with welcome arms from the team, the teacher were also welcoming except some others did not as they felt as he was tricking them, only to have Miz come back and steal the titles away. A incident happened two days with Alex and Eve.<p>

**Flashback**

_Alex was just playing football in the garden with Randy, Cody,Ted and Sheamus having the great time of his life when suddenly he was tackle by a power force, he went fighting into a tree._

_"Eve!"_

_He opened his eyes to see Eve a few paces from him, looking very angry. He didnt realise the girl had so much strength but then he remembered that her power was Animal Mimicry which meant she could obtain the power of any animal racing through her body but she could not turn into that animal._

_"You shouldnt be here"she yelled, Ted had already gone inside to find a teacher to deal with her while Sheamus, Randy and Cody helped Alex out of the tree._

_"Why not Eve!"Cody yelled._

_"Because he will only lead Miz to the titles"_

_"Eve!"_

_Everyone turned around to see Edge with Ted and he did not look very happy. "But Sir"_

_"But nothing Eve, Trish is waiting for you"_

_Eve left with a frown as Edge walked over with Ted, Edge looked Alex over and said he was alright to carry on playing._

_"Just forget her Alex"_

_Alex nodded before the boys carried on playing football, Edge made his way into the house and could hear Trish giving Eve a hard time._

**Flashback Ended**

Edge thought his students were much better than that but he thought wrong, a few more incidents happened just like that but Alex had some friends that would back him up such as Sheamus and now Randy, Cody and Ted. He was happy that Alex made some friends with in the team, also there were less fights between Randy and John but that was because most of their time was spent hanging out with Kelly or lessons.

Ever since Kelly came back, the mansion had been brighter and peaceful, Edge and the other teachers were happy about this but they were also concerned that there had been less crime activate during the week and that was quite worrying for them as they might be hatching a plan.

Suddenly Edge heard a knock at his door so he called out for the person to come in as he sorted out some paper work on his desk.

"Kelly"He said smiling, it was so joyful seeing her around now in person when he had to look at a picture just to remember her, when she wasnt there.

"Hey"she said smiling as she closed the door and made her way to him, hiding something behind her back.

"So what is this visit for?"

"Cant I just come see my brother"

Edge raised his eyebrow before he laughed and stood up, Kelly held out a letter to him.

"Ok Im here to deliver a letter to you, I been doing the delivering these past days"She said as she remembered handing Trish, a few other students and Kurt some letters. She didnt go straight into training so she took that job before she would start again.

Edge nodded as he took the letter from here and thanked her before he sat down, he opened it careful and pulled out the letter then unfolded it.

"What is it?"Kelly asked as she sat on the edge of the desk but Edge waved his hand to silence her, she pouted but let her brother read the letter.

_Edge Adam Copeland_

_I am writing to inform you that I your best friend, Christian is back in town and I will be visiting some time_

_soon as we need to catch up my dear friend, it has been almost 14 years since we last saw each other._

_I am staying at a friends place so there is no need for you to make room for me at your mansion, any way here _

_is my number if you want to reach me - 083904498211_

_Seeya soon my friend_

_Christian _

Edge was shocked when he read the letter but a smile soon appeared on his face, it was great hearing from his best friend that left the town years ago. He stayed as the business of looking after people who were gifted was past down to him when his father died.

"Christian"he mumbled to himself, still smiling.

Kelly took the letter from Edge and read it for herself. "Christian as the guy you used to dress up funny with?"

"Yeah, that Christian, the only Christian in my life"

Kelly left the room and left Edge to his thoughts, she was happy to see him happy and she wondered what Christian would now bring to this house. Shaking her head, she made her way to the garden as she wanted to plant some new plants. She saw Layla there waiting with a smile and some pot plants by her feet.

"Hey Layla"

"You ready Kell's"

"Of course"

Soon the pair were on their knees, digging and planting new bright and colourful plants. The two girls were laughing and having a great time and soon they began messing around, throwing mud at each other while giggling. Unaware they were begin watched by two men from the roof.

"Haha smelly Kelly"Layla said teasing as Kelly was covered in mud while Layla was laughing, she was hit in the face.

"Haha to you"Kelly said smiling but the smile was wiped off when Layla threw water at her and Layla quickly ran from the scene.

"Those two"Sheamus said smiling as he and Randy were watching from the roof of the mansion, Randy came here to relax and soon found out that Sheamus did the same. Silence soon appeared around them as all they did was watch the girls, It was no shock from everyone that Sheamus liked Layla and that Layla liked Sheamus but they still appeared to be friends while other did not know about Randy's love for Kelly but now Sheamus knew along with Ted.

"Come back Layla"Kelly called out as she chased Layla to near the pool.

"No"she called back as she sided stepped Beth but Kelly ran straight into Beth who grabbed Layla and all three fell into the pool, soon they resurfaced and Beth looked at the two with a glare as Layla and Kelly hugged each other in fear but Beth then splashed them and soon they were all laughing.

"Come on lets get dry before we catch a cold"Layla said as she started swimming to the edge while Beth and Kelly smiled.

"Yes mother"They both said as they followed Layla out of the pool and inside where they would get changed into some dry clothes.

"Want to watch a movie girls?"Kelly asked smiling and the other two nodded with smiles.

"Can we join?"

They turned around to see Ted and Cody smiling.

"Of course, meet us in the living room, we will get the blankets and you'll make the popcorn"Kelly replied and Ted and Cody dashed off which left the girls laughing as they made there way to their rooms to get changed.

**Somewhere else**

Maryse watched as her friend paced up and down on the spot, she just shook her head as she cringed, her arms were still sore from her fight with Beth.

"Will you calm down"

"Easy for you to say"he replied as he sat down and checked her wounds, "How are you feeling?"he asked.

"Im fine thanks to you"She said smiling as they both soon took a sip of something sparkling, then began laughing as there plan was working.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Edge had placed Christian's number into his phone but did not have the nerve to call his friend up as Christian was right they had not seen each for such a long time and Edge thought things might have changed between them but he remembered they had so much fun as kids, life back then was much easier and he did not need to worry about other people, ok maybe just his sister.

Sucking in a big deep breath, he pressed call and held the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey is Christian there?"

_"Christian speaking"_

"Hey Christian its Edge"

_"Edge, man you finally called"_

"Yeah so how you been?

_"Ive been good, you?"_

"Yeah Im good"

_"Good so is this man to busy to see his friend later"_

"Of course not man"

_"So Ill meet you outside the place we met at 6pm"_

"Yeah, Ill seeya then"

_"Yup"_

"Its good to hear from you"

_"You too, Bye_

"Bye"

Edge then looked at the clock and saw he had three hours left so he quickly ran to his room to change his outift, liking what he saw in the mirror he made his way to the living room where he saw Kelly, Layla and Beth watching a chick flick with Cody and Ted. The small group was wrapped up in blankets on the sofa and floor while a popcorn bowl was in Beth's lap.

"Dont you look handsome"Kelly said smiling as she paused the movie and the others agreed, Cody whistled and Edge began blushing.

"Well I meeting with Christian"

"Alright so when you leaving?"she asked.

"Well Im going to grab a quick drink then leave, Im meeting him at 6pm"He replied, Kelly nodded as she stood up being careful not to hit Cody or Ted and not to spill the popcorn.

"Well have fun and me, the others will behave"She said smiling as she hugged her brother before she resumed her seat between Beth and Laya. The others bid him goodbye as they unpaused the film so he made his way to the kitchen were he found Randy and Sheamus watching Alex cook, the sight was odd to him but he swore Kelly told him that this happened to her.

"Ok what is going on?"he asked.

"Alex is cooking dinner for us as we missed it"Randy said as he turned his attention to Edge while Sheamus just nodded as his stomach growled.

"Alright"

"So why so dressed up sir?"Alex asked as he turned the oven off and placed the food on the plates.

"Im meeting an old friend, him and I go way back"Edge replied as he dug through the fridge.

"Here take this"Alex said handing him a bottle with a creamy yellow liquid as Randy and Sheamus began digging into their meal with grins on their faces, to Edge they looked like animals scuffing down something they killed.

"What is it?"

"Banana smoothie"

Edge nodded and took a sip, he felt like he was drinking from heaven. Soon he bid them a goodbye as he did with the others, walking out he could still hear them talking in the kitchen.

"This amazing Alex"

"Yeah, you are a beast in the kitchen"

"Thanks guys"

Edge smiled as things were going good for both Alex and Randy. Good things were now happening with in the mansion and he was glad these things were happening, having Kelly back was also a bonus, things had calm down. He grabbed his keys from the side and made his way to the garage, he then unlocked his mimi and got inside it before he drove off to town, making sure the garage was locked after he left.

**Town Centre**

Christian was pacing around, he really hoped that Edge would turn up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing six.

"Where the hell are you Edge"He mumbled as he looked up only to be surprised.

"Here, always panicking arent you"

Both men laughed before they hugged after so many years being apart.

"Its good to see you man"

"Same with you Christian"

Soon the started walking around the town, talking about the olden times before they stopped at a small cafe to get something to eat. Edge had a bacon sandwich with some chips while Christian had salmon and chips.

"Oh and remember when we climbed that tree thinking we were the rulers on the world"Christian said as he pointed a chip at Edge while smiling.

"Of course because then the tree branch we were on broken and we fell"

"Where did all those times go Edge?"

"The day you left and I took over my father's business"

"How is the business going?"

"It going good"

"Hey Is it alright if I visit yours for a bit before I return back to my friend"

"Sure, I just need to call to tell them we are coming"

Christian nodded as he went to pay for the food while Edge stepped outside to make the call.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Alex, can you get Kelly for me"

_"Sure"_

He heard Alex call Kelly and he waited a few minutes before he heard his sisters voice on the phone.

_"Whats up Edge?"_

"You know I was meeting Christian"

_"Yeah"_

"Well we are heading back so I want you to tell Triple H to tell the others that the night lesson are cancelled and everyone to keep their powers hidden"

_"Right, you never did tell him"_

"I cant and risk all your safety"

_"Awww Edge, I will do that"_

"Thanks sister"

_"No problem but your going to take the long way home"_

"Will do, I'll seeya soon"

_"Alright Bye"_

Edge closed his phone when he saw Christian heading towards him.

"Alright we ready to go?"He asked.

"Yup, come on then"

Soon they were in Edge's mimi and were on the way to the mansion but like Kelly told him, he took the very long way home so they had time to prepare. On the way, Edge and Christian talked about some boring facts, like the weather.

"Alright Kelly, will do"Triple H said smiling.

"Thank you, Ive got Sheamus and Randy also Alex on the job"She replied watching Sheamus run off into some door and then she saw Alex do the same.

Triple H nodded before he jogged off to tell everyone about this situation, Kelly stood near the door getting ready for Edge and Christian. Everyone was rushing round, making sure no one used there powers. This was important and soon Kelly could hear the car coming up the path so she opened the door and smiled when she saw Edge and Christian get out of the car.

"Edge"She called out waving.

"That is Kelly?"Christian asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yup she bloomed well"Edge said patting Christian's back and soon they were next to her, she gave her brother a hug then Christian.

"It is so good to see you Christian"

"Same with you Kelly, you grown up so much"

Sheamus came jogging down the hallway when the three stepped into the mansion. "Hey Kelly that job you asked me to do, its done" he said smiling as everyone was now aware of the situation and Edge let out a sigh inside his mind.

"Thanks again"She said smiling.

"Christian this is one of my students, Sheamus"

"Hello"

"Alright Fella"Sheamus said before he nodded then walked off to find the others. So far Alex and Randy were in hiding for certain reason, Edge gave Christian a tour of the mansion before Christian told him, It was time for him to go so Christian said goodbye to Kelly and anyone else that was around.

Edge gave him a lift back into town.

"Alright, we need to meet up again"

"Indeed, Ill give you a call Edge"

"Seeya"

"Bye"

Edge then made his way home, were mostly everyone was sleeping. except for Kelly who was watching another movie with Layla, Beth, Cody and Ted but Sheamus, Alex and Randy now joined the little group, they were all smiling and having a great time but if only it was the whole team. That would be one thing he needed to fix was the team work but that wouldnt be easy as Eve hated Alex and John would not work well with Randy or Ted or Cody. He bid them all a good night before he made his way to his room, he then took off his clothes and changed into his pj shorts.

Opening the window, he breathed the night air in and sat down on his bed before clapping his hands and the lights turned off. Getting under the sheets, he finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The creatures of the night were singing around the mansion and the mood was calm and peaceful but that would soon end as a war was on the way.

**Warehouse**

Punk walked around in circles as he was soon close to pulling his hair out, David and Michael were hiding as they did not want to be in the way on a furious Punk.

Once they returned from the Power Plant, Mason was indeed punished for what he did. You didnt think he was going to be let off easy, oh no, when they return. Punk started torturing Mason with some horrible metal blasts and soon Mason was hung up by his hands.

"It took me ages just to get her from the Miz and you let her go"

Mason did not replied as Punk beat him with a metal pole and Mason coughed out blood, once he was hung up, the beating began and Punk wore a grin the whole time while Mason continued not to saying anything, he also cleared his mind from Punk seeing anything.

"You are stupid"

"Worthless"

"Piece of Crap"

Each line he said, another beating happened and more blood poured out of Mason, so far he was soaked in his own blood and was covered in black and blue bruises that were large as a plate. He had a split lip and a swollen eye, David and Michael felt so bad for Mason.

Once Punk returned to his sleeping quarters, David and Michael came out from hiding and slowly let Mason down gently before they started treating his wounds.

"Are you ok?"David asked.

Mason nodded as his breathing came out horrible, they did all they could to mend him.

"You did the right thing, setting Kelly free"Michael said smiling softy and Mason smiled but he groaned in pain as it hurt to move.

Mason looked out the hole in the roof and was grateful that Kelly was now safe, his only wish was that Kelly never forget him and he knew she wouldnt, she would plan something to come and get him and the other two then she would bring them to a place were they could live in peace but until then, he would take everything Punk would throw or beat him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 done, sorry to those who hoped that Mason would be fine<p>

but I couldnt leave him unpunished, again sorry to those who may

did like that scene

I sure didnt as I could picture it but it had to be done

_Cody and Ted_

When reviewing, could you please also tell me what you

would like to see happen in the next chapters

until then, hope you enjoy it

review

:D


	10. Cody and Ted

Chapter 10 is finally here

:D YAY

Any way Ive asked what you my reviews want

and most of you want more Kelly and Randy scene

so at some point in this chapter you will see that

enjoy

x

* * *

><p>Today was a great day as the weather was fantastic but Cody was rushing around the kitchen, opening draws and pulling out papers before stuffing them back in. He had been searching most of the morning but he could not find the piece of paper he was looking for, he was panicking as he looked around the kitchen letting out a frustrated sigh, he had gone through everything in the kitchen and when there was no sign he ran out the kitchen to the hallway before he ran straight into Randy.<p>

"I am so sorry Randy"he said as he helped his friend up, before he looked side to side but there was no sign of the paper in the hallways and he started to panic even more.

"No problem, whats up with you?"

"Well I had this piece of paper and I missed placed it"Cody said with sad looking eyes and Randy felt sorry for him so he felt like the need to help.

"Is it very important"

"Yes, it got something on it that no one should know"

Randy watched as Cody ran his hand through his hair,placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew he had to help his friend but first he had to calm him down.

"Calm down, you will find it before anyone else will"

Cody nodded and took a deep breath in then he smiled as he started to calm down, he knew Randy was right for him to calm down as it would not help him if he was panicking around the mansion. If Randy didnt help him then he would never find the paper.

"Thanks Randy"

"Do you want some help?"

"Please but you cant tell Ted about this"Cody said making sure Ted wasnt around to take it the bad way, he let out a relief sigh.

Randy nodded and soon the pair went off down the hallway looking for that important piece of paper. Kelly was outside in the garden hanging up the washing as it was such a wonderful sunny day and everyone was busy so she decided to do it instead of having people whine about doing it, she had some help from Ted because he wasnt busy and he felt like they needed some time, just them two also he was in a very happy mood today. You could hear some lessons going on, the birds were singing and there was a small breeze, today was a perfect day and everyone thought that except for Cody who's day had started off badly.

"So why are you in a very happy mood today?"Kelly asked smiling as she looked at Ted who was whistling.

"I dont, just feel like its going to be a great day"he replied as they finished hanging the washing, they made their way into the mansion.

Everyone was busy today so Ted and Kelly decided to have some fun time just them, Beth was in a lesson training with Trish as she was learning a new move called Glamslam while Alex was having his first lesson with Austin, which was seeing what Alex could do.

John was in the library, reading a book that he received from Triple H while Eve was in her room studying for a test she had with Michelle as a punishment from Trish as Sheamus and Layla were in the gym working out for the next mission as they did not want to let down their team down. Edge was with some of the other teachers in town to gather some new martial and objects for the mansion also for the training room.

"Here you go"Kelly said handing Ted a cold refreshing drink before they made there way to the pool, they decided since it was such a sunny day they would use the pool and it would only be then as everyone would be busy with what they were doing so they had a large pool to them self, which they loved as it was also peaceful because yes the lesson's were outside but the pool was placed far from them so it was quiet with only the sound of birds and them talking to one another.

"This is great"Kelly said as she helped Ted with the sun cream on his back as he could not reach then he would help her with her back.

"Indeed it is"he replied as he leant back in his chair soaking up the sun with his sunglasses over his eyes while Kelly rubbed the cream on her arms and legs so she would tanned, not burn. She got up and dipped her toe in the pool to see what the water was like, smiling she stood back a little before diving in and coming back to the top.

"Hows the water?"Ted asked smiling as he bent forward to watch her.

"Its perfect Ted, you have to come in"Kelly said waving him in as she twirled in the water, Ted stood up and walked over were he then bent down on his knee's and placed his hand in, he stood up and took a few paces back before he ran and jumped in, splashing Kelly when he landed in the water.

"Ted"Kelly said with a pout but then it turned into a smile as Ted came up for air.

"Sorry Kelly"He said as he shook his head and got Kelly wet again, she then splashed him as she let out a giggle.

Soon the two were just swimming before Ted got out and brought some floating chairs then he placed then in the water and soon Ted and Kelly were on the chairs talking as they relaxed.

"So you and Cody?"Kelly said as she raised her eyebrow with a smile, Ted blushed as he looked away.

"We are just friends" Ted said as the blush stopped and he looked back at her.

"Ted you like him more than friends, I can see it"She said as she sat up with her legs crossed.

Ted didnt reply as he thought about it, he always went looking for Cody when he left others. They were always paired up and he loved being with him as he felt safe, Cody was always there when he was sad. When he knew were the Rock went and busted into tears, Cody was straight next to him, saying soft words and hugging him.

Cody was understanding and he was always there for Ted so he looked at Kelly with soft eyes, Kelly was about to ask what was wrong but Ted beat her to it.

"Your right Kelly, I do like him more than friends because I love him but I can tell him because he might not feel the same way and it might ruin our friendship"Ted started explaining but he started to cry and Kelly got off her float then swam to Ted, she climbed onto his float and gathered him into her arms were he then poured his eyes out more.

"Its ok Ted, shhh dont cry"She said softly as she stroked his hair, he sniffed as he hugged her tighter. He was grateful for Kelly begin so kind as he never knew someone like her other than Cody but he couldnt let Cody see him like this.

**Meanwhile with Randy and Cody...**

"Randy we cant find it, Im doomed"Cody said as he started panicking again and Randy shook his head as his friend began pacing around him.

So far they search his room again and they had turned the whole room upside down but still nothing so they checked the living room but nothing but letters from some parents and some that were marked private. Each time they came close to not finding it, Cody got more upset and he was almost close to tearing out his hair because they were no where near to finding this letter, this was really getting to him and it was what was causing him to pace around Randy,Randy just shook his head as this was annoying him.

'How hard is it to a letter, it shouldnt be this hard'Randy thought.

"Cody"

He didnt listen as he began hitting his fist into his head.

"Cody"

Still he wouldnt listen and Randy let out a sigh.

"CODY!"

Cody stopped when he heard Randy yell and soon he looked down at his feet, Randy placed his hands on Cody shoulder's and looked him in the eye.

"We will find this paper Cody so stop worrying"

Cody nodded as he looked up, he was grateful that he had Randy helping him. Ted was right about him not being a bad guy as John made out, he was glad that he listened to Ted.

'Ted'he thought.

He really hoped Ted would never find this piece of paper because if he did then the friendship may end and he did not want to lose it because Ted was his best friend, his team mate and his Ted was his world.

Soon they were outside searching but they did not find it, they spotted Kelly and Ted coming out of the pool. Kelly took the floats out as Ted watched rubbing his face, Randy tilted his head as he looked at Kelly.

'Beautiful'he thought as he felt a smile appear on his face, she was like a model to him. She was so kind and loving, thats why he loved her so much.

'My friend'Cody thought as he smiled as he watched Ted smiling as he waited for Kelly and laughing with Kelly as she put the floats away and returned to Ted were she placed an arm around him before she guided him into doors.

"Come on Cody"Randy said shaking his head, he really did miss Kelly so much and he was so happy that she was back but they did not have time to hang out like they did before and it really upset him.

Soon they were off searching again.

Kelly was in the kitchen with Ted, she was making him some hot coco as when she was upset. This would help her, she handed it to Ted with a smile as she sat down on the seat next to him and she rubbed his back.

"Thanks Kelly, I dont know where I would be without you"He said smiling as he took a sip and began relaxing in his seat, he was feeling much better and he was glad that he got all that emotion out of him.

"No problem, we all need a friend sometimes"Kelly replied as she lent forward and placed her hand on his.

Ted smiled at her as he continued drinking and Kelly just watched as she wanted to make sure he was ok, she never knew he had so much emotion built up but she should of know.

"Its hard you know keeping so much from him"He said as he placed the cup down and she picked it up then placed it in the sink and she then smiled.

"Come on, I know what we can do"She said taking his hand and lead him to the living room were she then placed Do not come in sign's on the each door, she then shut the curtains.

"What are we going to do?"He asked curious as she placed blankets on the sofa and she pulled out a film

"Mamma Mia"

Ted felt like screaming as he loved that film.

"I know its your favourite so come on"Kelly said as she sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to her, Ted smiled and sat next to her then she placed the blanket on them and turned it on.

Ted and Kelly sang along with each song, Standing up and using the remotes as microphones. Began dancing as well, Ted was having a blast as was Kelly.

"Thank you again Kelly"Ted said sitting down.

"No problem Ted"she replied as she hugged him after she sat down.

Anyone who came up to the door was confused at the sign and when they heard singing, they quickly left as they did not want to know what was going on or want to find out.

Soon the film came to an end and Ted and Kelly had fallen asleep on the sofa. Kelly was sitting up with her legs curled in and Ted's head was on her lap as his arms were flopped out and he was on his stomach, it was a sweet scene to look at.

Alex made his way to the kitchen when he saw Cody and Randy walk by.

"Hey"he called out.

"Hey"Randy said as they walked over to Alex.

"How you too?"

"We are fine, so hows training?"Randy answered for the both of them.

"Its going great, your ok Cody?"

"Yere, you wouldnt of have seen a small piece of paper marked with a star"

"No-"

"Alright"Cody replied said so glum.

"Wait, if your looking for something like that then you should check the mail room"He said shaking his head as he bid them a goodbye.

"The Mail room"Cody said excited as he ran down the hallways, Randy smiled but then took off after him.

"Wait up Cody"he yelled.

Soon they were in the mailing room, looking for Cody's piece of paper but still nothing.

"Thats it I give up"Cody said as he was almost on the verge of crying, he was sat on the floor hugging his knee's. Randy sat down and pulled Cody into a hug.

"Dont give up, we will find it. I promise Cody"Randy said softly as he rubbed Cody's back.

"Your right, Thanks Randy"

"No problem"

And off they were again searching, back with Kelly and Ted. The pair had awoken up and re-opened the living room to everyone else but then Kelly's eyes wide.

"Oh yeah, I found this with your name on it"Kelly said as she stood up and pulled a letter out of a cupboard. This Letter had Ted's name on it and a small star marked it, she handed it to him and Ted looked at it oddly.

"What do you think it is?"He asked.

"I dont know, open it"she said as she was bouncing on the spot.

Ted careful opened it and gave Kelly the envolope then he began reading it. As he was doing that Cody and Randy were on the way to the living room.

_Ted_

_My bestfriend and partner in this world, there is something_

_you need to know as I cant keep this a secret anymore._

_It hurts me to keep this from you but the day I first_

_saw you, my heart exploded and it was filled with so much_

_joy then when we met face to face, I felt so lucky to know_

_Years went by and the feelings stayed the same but I could_

_never tell you as I feared it would end this beautiful _

_friendship we have but Ted, your tech geek._

_I Cody Rhodes, do love you more than friends so please_

_tell me you might feel the same way if not, Then I dont know what to do_

Ted was shocked reading this as was Kelly but soon she heard a cough and the two looked up to see Cody and Randy. She saw that Cody looked like he was about to cry.

Cody felt his stomach drop when he and Randy found Kelly and Ted in the living room but Ted was reading his letter out and he knew it was his by the envolope Kelly was holding. After Ted finished reading it, Randy coughed to get there attention.

"Cody"Ted said standing up as he dropped the letter, Cody stepped back but hit the chest of Randy.

"Go get him Cody"Randy whispered.

"Cody is this all true"Ted asked as he stepped forward wanting to know the truth, Kelly placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him she was here for him.

"Yes, It all the truth Ted, I would never lie to you"Cody said taking a deep breath before he stepped forward as well.

Ted smiled as he heard Cody say that so he jogged over to Cody then kissed him on the lips.

"Good because I feel the same way as you do"Ted said smiling as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh Ted"Cody said as he was also crying.

The pair were now hugging and crying, Kelly was happy to see them together as they were good for each other. Randy waved her over and she walked over then the two left the pair alone after they placed the do not enter sign's on the doors again, letting the two have their moment.

"So when did you know?"Randy asked as him and Kelly walked down the hallway.

"I saw signs that Ted like Cody and then I asked him when we were at the pool then he let everything out"Kelly explained as she smiled, happy that Ted got what he wanted.

Randy nodded.

"It was a letter of the truth"he said and she nodded.

"He tried so hard to find it all day, hoping Ted never found it because he was scared of rejection and losing a friend"

"Same with Ted, he was afraid of losing Cody"

Kelly and Randy stopped as they were talking, they were facing face to face. Randy looked deep into Kelly's bright blue eyes as Kelly looked deep in in Randy dark yellow eyes. Everything soon became silent and everything else was forgotten by the pair, soon they stepped closer to one another until they were a foot apart.

"Kelly"he said softly as he cupped her chin.

"Randy"she replied softly as she placed her hands on his chest.

They got closer and closer, there lips almost touching. Kelly closed her eyes as did Randy and soon they were about to kiss.

"Kelly"

Kelly opened her eyes to see John jogging over to her with a smile, she wondered where Randy went.

"Hey John"

"You busy?"He asked.

"No, why?"She answered with a question.

"Ever since you got back, we haven't hung out so do you want to take a walk with me?"He asked smiling.

Kelly nodded as she knew this would happened as John was her best friend, they would hang out all the time but when she got back she been busy and she hadnt had the time.

Soon they were off and once they were gone, Randy dropped from the ceiling. He jumped up when he heard the footsteps and was furious that it was John, he had stopped their moment and that made him angry as he really wanted to kiss Kelly.

Randy walked off the other way and soon bumped into Sheamus who invited him to a game of football, he nodded with a grin as him and Sheamus walked out to the garden were Alex, Austin and Rock were waiting for the pair.

* * *

><p>Done and Done<p>

hope you all like that, if you dont like the pairing

of

Cody/Ted

then who cares as I like it and its my story

_Double Trouble_

__Review

:D


	11. Double Trouble

Another Chapter

:D

Yay

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>A lone figure was walkign within the shadows as he followed the two girls as they were up to no good and he was done begin evil and scary. Leaving the mask on the floor, he carried on following them with in the shadows and behind him, a small trail of a dark blue flame stained the ground before turning into a blood red fire.<p>

"So what to do now sister?"

"Well we stolen from shops and malls"

"We could threat somewhere"

"We could but where?"

"Where indeed"

The two girls smirked as they moved away and the lone figure came out of hiding, he was very tall and large, he was wearing a lot of black and red. He then followed their path as he needed to stop what they were going to do.

"I will stop you two"He mumbled as he walked after them, hoping to stop them and to join the group of those gifted who were kind.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Layla was walking around the house and she was smiling as she felt today was going to be a great day. Today everyone was outside enjoying the sunshone as the teachers stopped all lesson and now there was like a little party outside. People were smiling and having a blast, they were swimming, relaxing in the sun and doing anything that was fun.

She didnt feel like partying so she stayed inside and she knew Randy would be in as he never really mixed with everyone other than Ted, Cody, Alex and Sheamus.

"Sheamus"she mumbled.

Laterly she had seen Sheamus in a new light and her feelings for him had changed, the few weeks she had developed a crush on him and she hadnt told anyone yet because she was scared on what they would think. She didnt want them to say it wouldnt work or tell her she was an idiot. Couple of days ago she let her emotions out and was lucky people just saw it as team mates caring for one another.

**Flashback**

_"We have not, we are going to kick your tanned butt fella"Sheamus said grinning as he move about in his chains then suddenly he was met by four fists and his head fell forward._

_"Leave him alone"Layla screamed as she tried to free herself._

**Flashback Ended**

"Yere?"

Layla turned around to see Sheamus walkign towards her with a smile and she could feel a blush coming on, she let out a feel deep breaths to cool herself down and lucky Sheamus didnt notice.

**Flashback**

_Edge shook his head and pointed to Dolph who was screaming as a furious Layla was throwing large rocks at him. After Dolph got away, Layla returned to Sheamus's side._

_"Sheamus wake up"She said gently as she shook his shoulders, they had moved to the car and were on their way home._

_"Urgghh"He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, Layla smiled and so did everyone else._

_"Nothing just going over some names"She replied as she lied and she did feel horrible about it._

**Flashback Ended**

"Alright so how come your inside?"He asked as the two walked upstairs.

"Too crowded outside and its peaceful inside"

"Alright nice choice"

"So how come your not outside, huh, sheamus"Layla asked smirking as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sheamus rubbed his neck as he looked around.

"Well when I didnt see you and Randy, I decided to come in and hang with you but I cant find him so I came looking for you"Sheamus said truthfully as he smiled.

Layla smiled as she felt her body warm up with a happy feeling and she placed her hands behind her back. Sheamus smiled back as he leant on the wall before he slipped and hit his face.

"You alright?"she asked as she got on her knees and looked at his face.

"Im fine Layla"He said as he was smiling even though he was in so much pain but he would ignore it as he loved spending time with Layla. He treasured the moments with her as he cared for her so much that he would do anything for her, like Randy would for Kelly.

"Come on lets get you to the med bay"She said as she helped him up then the two made their way to the med bay were Michelle was sitting at her desk typing away.

"Miss"

Michelle looked and spotted Sheamu's bloody face first and quickly got up then she was right in front of them.

"What did you do now?"she asked as she pointed to the chair and Layla helped Sheamus to the chair, he sat down and Layla stood behind him.

"I slipped and hit the ground face first"he answered with a grin.

Michelle shook her head and began to fix up his face while she was doing this Sheamus took hold of her hand and she began to smile. Soon Michelle was done and sent them off as she had a lot of things to do.

"So who do think is going to ask out who?"she questioned as The Undertaker walked out of the shadows with a grin.

"Who knows"he answered as he kissed her forehead.

Sheamus and Layla were walking down the hall hand in hand when Layla heard Eve laughing so she quickly pushed him and he fell into a room.

"Hey Layla"

"Hey Eve"she said with a forced smile.

"So how come your not outside?"Eve asked as Sheamus sat up with a confused face.

"Dont feel like it"she answered hoping Eve would go away.

"Alright"

With that Eve walked off after biding her a good bye, Layla opened the door and saw Sheamus getting up.

"I am so sorry about that"Layla said as Sheamus walked out with a smile.

"Thats fine Lass"

Soon they were back walking hand in hand, not really noticing it but they felt happy together until Sheamus hid Layla behind a plant. She was about to complain but she then saw Alex walking up to Sheamus with a pot.

"Hey Alex"

"Sheamus"Alex replied with a cheerful tone.

"What you doing?"

"Oh Im heading to the kitchen to pick up some items for the bbq you?"

"Alright, im just looking for John"He answered quickly.

"Oh he's in garden with Kelly"

'With Kelly?'Both Layla and Sheamus thought.

"Thanks Ill see you around"

"Yeah"

With that Alex walked off and Layla came out of hiding, Sheamus gave her a sorry look but she just smiled at him.

"Its fine, I wonder why Kelly's with John"Layla said as she was confused because she thought she would be hanging out with Randy, that was what Sheamus was thinking as well.

"Well lets go find out"Sheamus replied grinning and Layla nodded then they set off to find the pair but they did not hold hands as they walked down the hall.

**In the Garden**

Kelly early was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock on the door and she opened it to find John smiling, he asked if she wanted to hang out with him and she said yes so here they were now in the gardens walking around and having a good chat like old times.

"This is nice"Kelly said smiling as she looked at the flowers.

John nodded as he looked up into the clear blue sky, he then picked up a flower and handed it to her. Kelly cheeks were dusted red but soon faded as she took a few deep breaths in.

"Thank you"she said smiling away and she sniffed the flower.

"No problem"He said as he crossed his arms.

The two were walking by the pond that was in the garden, soon they sat down and began feeding the ducks unaware they were being watched. The pair were having a good time in the sun, laughing and hanging out, Kelly really did miss spending time with John but she was not happy with what was going on between him and Randy.

"John, what is going on between you and Randy?"she asked quietly.

John frowned when he heard her ask that, this was the question he wanted to avoid and hoped she didnt know but she was bound to find out. He stood up and shook his head before he walked off, Kelly did not like him walking away from her so she got up quickly and followed after, wanting an answer.

Randy was sitting in the tree as he watched the two walk away, he had been following the two since the morning. He hated Cena even more now because he did something that made him angry, he almost kissed her and Cena had to come along.

**Flashback**

_Kelly and Randy stopped as they were talking, they were facing face to face. Randy looked deep into Kelly's bright blue eyes as Kelly looked deep in in Randy dark yellow eyes. Everything soon became silent and everything else was forgotten by the pair, soon they stepped closer to one another until they were a foot apart._

_"Kelly"he said softly as he cupped her chin._

_"Randy"she replied softly as she placed her hands on his chest._

_They got closer and closer, there lips almost touching. Kelly closed her eyes as did Randy and soon they were about to kiss._

_"Kelly"_

_Kelly opened her eyes to see John jogging over to her with a smile, she wondered where Randy went._

_"Hey John"_

_"You busy?"He asked._

_"No, why?"She answered with a question._

_"Ever since you got back, we haven't hung out so do you want to take a walk with me?"He asked smiling._

_Kelly nodded as she knew this would happened as John was her best friend, they would hang out all the time but when she got back she been busy and she hadnt had the time._

_Soon they were off and once they were gone, Randy dropped from the ceiling. He jumped up when he heard the footsteps and was furious that it was John, he had stopped their moment and that made him angry as he really wanted to kiss Kelly._

**Flashback Ended**

He features came out more as the anger was building up in him and he broke a large piece of wood, he let out a sigh and jumped out of the tree then quickly made his way inside without out anyone noticing him. Once he was inside, he tried to calm his anger down and soon his features toned down as he made his way to the gym.

He would work out his anger and his hatred for John Cena, he would prove him, he was the stronger Alpha dog in this group.

Sheamus and Layla noticed John walking towards then and soon noticed was chasing him.

"John!"

Layla and Sheamus looked at each other confused while John passed them and Kelly stopped at them.

"Hey Kelly"Layla said smiling as she hugged her friend.

"Hey you two"she replied.

"Whats up with you and John"Sheamus asked getting to the point and Layla smacked his arm.

"Its ok Layla, I asked him about him and Randy then he got all moody and walked off"Kelly told them then she told how she was chasing him all over the house and yet he wont stop for her. Layla could see this was upsetting her friend so she told Sheamus to go find John and talk to him, Sheamus nodded and left, running after John.

"Come on"Layla said guiding Kelly to her room, she knew Kelly needed a friend and she was there for plus maybe she could ask Kelly what she should do about her problem.

**Random Room**

John was pacing around because he started feeling bad that he was ignoring Kelly but he couldnt answer her question as he knew she would be upset with the answer, he heard the door opened and saw Sheamus walk in.

"Hey"He said as he sat on the desk while Sheamus took a seat on a chair backwards as he faced John.

"What is happening John?"Sheamus asked with a frown.

"I dont want to tell her the truth yet, Im scared of her reaction"John admitted as he looked around every but at Sheamus's face.

Sheamus let out a sigh. "Running away from her is not the best idea, she is upset because of it"

"I know"

"Then go and say sorry"Sheamus said standing up as John got off the table, both boys left the room but went in different direction.

**Layla's room**

Both Kelly and Layla were sitting on the bed doing each others nails.

"Just ignore him Kell's"Layla said as she was painting Kelly's nails a bright blue.

"Wish I could but he is a friend and I just want to know"Kelly replied as she was painting Layla's a dark purple.

Soon the room went quiet and all that could be heard was the music playing outside, it really did annoy Layla but Kelly just smiled.

"So whats with you and Sheamus?"Kelly asked.

Layla began blushing and this made Kelly smile even more, Laya grabbed a pillow when her nails were dry and placed the pillow in front of her face.

"No dont hide, there's nothing to be a shamed of"Kelly said softly as she pulled the pillow away and Layla smiled at her.

"I sort of developed feelings for him"She admitted.

"Awww Layla"Kelly said hugging her friend and Layla hugged her back, she was glad Kelly was so kind hearted.

"Do you think I should tell him?"Layla asked as she played with her hair.

"Of course"

"I will when you get with Randy"Layla said as she wanted to know what was going on between those two.

"What?"

"Yeah Kelly"She said grinning and Kelly blushed, she then told Layla they were only friends but she did have some feelings for him and soon she told Layla about the almost kiss.

"You two almost kissed"

"Yeah but John came and Randy was gone"

Soon the girls were out in the garden relaxing with Beth who came looking for them as she did not like hanging out with Eve, unaware to them someone had heard there conversation and with a grin they walked off.

**Gym**

Soon Alex and Sheamus joined Randy in the gym and they were helping each other work out.

"So did you hear about the fight between Kelly and John?"Alex asked as he was lifting some weights.

"Yeah, I had to sort the guy out because he made her upset"Sheamus replied as he was watching Alex.

"Randy?"Alex asked and both looked were Randy was suppose to be but he was gone.

"Oh crap"Sheamus said as they both knew that Randy did not know and they were sure Randy was going to give John a beating.

Both guys put the equipment away and legged it outside while they were running to get outside, Randy was crawling fast on the ceiling towards the garden. The anger he tried to control came back out when he found out that John had upset Kelly, he was going to rip the Golden boy to shreds, his features came out aggressively and he knew everyone would be scared.

John was outside talking to Eve with a smile, he was enjoying himself but suddenly he felt a fist connect with his face and he flew into the people. Most students began to scream as Randy hissed at Eve who ran with the others away from Randy. Sheamus and Alex just made it when John flew into the pool, they both ran to Randy's side.

"Randy dont do this"Sheamus said as he took hold of Randy's arm as did Alex but Randy would have none of it so he span around it a circle then Sheamus and Alex flew out and landed right in front of the three girls who stood up when they heard the screaming.

"Sheamus, Alex"Layla said as she rushed to his side while Beth did for Alex.

"You two ok?"Beth asked as the two got up slowly.

"Yere we are fine"Alex answered as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What is going on?"Kelly asked as she looked worried.

"Randy is going mental on John, he found out John upset you"Sheamus answered that and straight away Kelly was off.

"Kelly!"Beth and Layla shouted and soon the rest followed to her were John and Randy were now fighting in the pool.

"You monster"John said throwing a punch at Randy who took the hit but grabbed John and threw him out the pool, John groaned.

"Im a Monster huh, you made her upset and you will pay for it"Randy yelled and grabbed John's leg, he was about to throw him again but he saw Kelly approaching and stopped.

"Stop it you two"She said coming between the two.

"Kelly"Both whispered and soon the sunny day turned into a horrible storm, the clouds got darker and the winds began to roar.

"There isnt suppose to be a storm"Eve said but Cody and Ted pointed to the roof, were everyone saw quite a few angry teachers but Edge stood out the most as his hands were up in the air then they all knew he was controlling the storm and soon everyone walked back in.

The team of Edge was in the living room as they waited for Edge to come down, Kelly was waiting outside the room, she wanted to calm Edge down before he ripped and shouted at the two.

"Kelly"she heard.

She felt herself being hugged and looked at Edge confused.

"Dont run into a fight between them"He said as he let go of her and she now understood why he hugged her, he was scared that she was going to get hurt between the fights of John and Randy.

"Please go easy on them Edge, it was my fault"She said smiling softly and he nodded.

Opening the door, both siblings walked in and Kelly walked over to Beth and Layla.

"Alright, Im not happy with what I saw but we have a mission"Edge started explaining and most of them perked up.

"What is it?"Layla asked.

"Well at Tech Plant Labs, there has been someone threatening them so we have to find out who"Edge replied and soon they all began to zip up into their suits and made there way to the cars.

"Alright, John, Eve, Layla and Sheamus with me and Kelly your with Randy, Ted, Cody and Beth"

Everyone nodded and got into the rovers and made their ways out of the grounds and towards the Tech Plant Labs.

**Tech Plant Labs**

"Look at the harm they are causing our little pretties"

"I know sister"

The plants began to come alive and attack the men in the lab coats while the two sister laughed as they walked past, the lone figure was outside the place and then went inside as he went in, Edge's team arrived and they got out of the cars then headed in.

"Looks like we are dealing with someone who has the gift of Plant Manipulation"Edge explained as Beth and Layla began freeing the men, once they were all free they carried on forward and stoopped when they hit the centre of the lab.

"Finally some people"

The team looked down and noticed a women sitting on the plant, she stood up.

"Who are you!"Eve shouted.

"Im Brie"

"And Im Nikki"

They soon saw a another women who looked like the first, Edge thought they had Dolph's power but he could see there were some differences between them.

"Twins"Kelly said.

"Yes"Brie and Nikki said smiling and soon they controlled the plants, the plants wrapped around the girls and pulled them down to them. The boys were ready to jump in after them but Edge held them back.

"Sir"Ted said as he wanted to save them.

"We cant, they are females. I will not let you harm them even if they are bad"Edge said. "Its up to the girls"

Randy and Sheamus stepped back and they knew the girls were going to be fine as did the rest, Beth got out of the grip easily and helped to free the others but she was smacked to the wall by the plant.

"Beth"Layla shouted as she turned to Brie and Nikki, she charged but was also smacked by a plant, Eve and Kelly were dodging them but soon Eve was flung over to the boys.

"Eve are you ok"Edge asked worried and she nodded.

"Kelly look out"Cody called out as Ted and Sheamus went to check on Beth and Layla.

Kelly dodged a plant vine then another with the help of Cody, this was hard as there were two of them. Concentrating her eyes went black and she began to move the shadows. Brie and Nikki were shocked, they had trouble now trying to fight the shadows but Kelly got smack by two plants and was thrown into a war but Randy caught her before she smacked hard into the wall.

"Cant beat us"Brie said holding up the loser sign and so did Nikki.

Suddenly the plants began to burn and they jumped off them, they looked around and the lone figure came out with his eyes lit up bright red.

"You!"Nikki yelled.

"Leave"He said as he stopped any attack they threw at him and soon they did, Edge wanted to know who the guy was and he walked over.

"Who are you?"

"Im Kane, im looking for some where to stay"He answered.

"Of course you can join us"Kelly answered said as she and everyone gathered roudn the two, Kane smiled at Kelly but he got nasty looks from Randy and John, he didnt notice though.

"Of course, she is right"Edge replied and soon everyone made their way back to the cars where he explained that he had been following the two for a while and he was glad he now had a home were they wouldnt call him a monster.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 done<p>

:D

_Training_

Review as always

:D

xxx


	12. Training

Chapter 12 is here

:D

The training begins

enjoy

* * *

><p>Edge was up early in the morning as he knew the team work between the Team needed to be sorted out so he visited each room asking them to come to the training room. He waited for them to arrive and he knew some of them were not happy with waking up in the morning.<p>

Kelly was the first in and smiling, he was lucky she was a morning person and if she wasnt, he would surely be killed. Then next was Sheamus followed by Beth, Layla, John, Randy, Alex, Eve, Cody and Ted.

"Alright the reason why I have called you up early is because you all need to work on team work"Edge said as he looked at them all.

"Do we have to?"Eve asked.

"Yes you do"

Edge was not happy with what she said then the Rock, Trish and Triple H walked in with grins.

"Hey"Triple said to Edge who started grinng.

"Thanks for coming"He replied.

The students were confused at why they were here but now they knew that this team work session was serious.

"So what are we doing?"Kelly asked as she was still smiling, most of the team couldnt undertsand why she was smiling but Ted, Beth, Layla and Cody knew why. She was just a happy person, nothing got her down.

"Well im going to split you into two groups and them you will take on two teachers, the aim is to work togther and defeat them"Edge said as Austin walked in.

"Sorry im late"Austin said high fiving Rock.

Now they were slightly scared once they found out what they were doing so they needed to get this done and work with one another as a team.

"Alright the team facing Triple H and Trish is Sheamus, Eve, Alex, Layla, Cody and the team facing Austin and Rock is Kelly, Beth, Randy, John and Ted"

Ted and Cody were not happy being split up and Kelly could see it so she stepped forward.

"Edge can we swap Ted for Eve?"Kelly asked as Beth and Layla backed her up, Cody and Ted were happy Kelly was doing this for them.

"Ok"Edge said as he thought about it and remembered Beth and Eve were never friendly with one another this was a perfect team that was facing Austin and Rock as most of them fought with each other well except Kelly.

"Alright our go is first"Trish said smiling.

The second team walked up into the booth were they could watch with out getting hurt, Triple form changed into a Viking and had a large hammer while Trish's skin became molten Lava.

"That is so cool"Layla said.

"Ok begin"

The team heard Edge's voice and got ready, Sheamus pushed everyone out of the wave when a hammer came crashing down. Sheamus was already covered in metal so it didnt take much effect.

"Thanks Sheamus"Cody said as he screamed the molten Lava away that came there way.

"No problem, now get a plan going"Sheamus said as he threw his fists at Triple H who blocked them with his hammer.

"Layla I need you to create some rock and hit Trish"Alex said as there was no water around him.

Layla nodded and created a from of rock from her flower she had in her hair and threw it at Trish who cuaght it but steam came out of it and Alex moved his hands and soon water began to appear everywhere.

"Ok take out H and them move onto Trish"Ted said as he sent a message through the tech they were all holding and they all nodded.

Triple H and Trish didnt understand why they were all nodding but soon Triple H was beating batted by Sheamus but suddenly he was incase in a water bubble.

"What the hell"He yelled as there was room for him to breath but he could not move.

"Paul"Trish shouted, she was about to pop the bubble but was hit by a scream. Looking up she noticed Cody smirking.

Trish got up and threw Lava at him but it was blocked by some rocks.

"Thank Layla"Cody called out.

Alex was concerntrating on the bubble and Trish knew he was the one to take out but she jumped out of the way as Sheamus tried to hit her because he saw her looking at Alex. Trish was dodging both Sheamus, Layla and Cody.

Before she knew it Ted threw something on her and she didnt no what suddenly she was on her knees as quite amount of eletric was pulsing through her, she looked up at Ted whos eyes were glowing blue.

"Alright Stop"Edge said smiling.

Alex and Ted stopped their powers and Trish and Triple H turned back, they were clapping at the five.

"Well done"

"That was great team work between you five"Trish said smiling.

The five hugged each other as they were happy and soon the seven went up to the booth as the second team came down.

"That was great you lot"Edge said grinning.

"Thanks"Ted answered while Layla looked down at the others.

"This one is going to be diffecult"she said and everyone nodded.

"That is why I picked Austin and Rock for them"Edge explained.

Austin and Rock stood ready, Austin head turned into a skull with a dark blue flame around it, he pulled a chain off his back and set it on fire. Rock's apperance changed to being soft skin to rocky hard skin and a few rocks were floating around him.

John's body turn to its steel form while Beth lit her hands up as Randy turned more Viper like, Eve touched her necklace and took the ability of a gorilla whie Kelly didnt do anything.

"Begin"

Rock began throwing the rocks at them, Randy and John stood in front of the girls and batted them away for once they were working together but not really.

John felt himself being pulled away and saw Austin grinning as the chain was wrapped around his arm and pulling him to Austin but Austin was knocked down by Eve as she threw a punch.

"Thanks Eve"

"No problem John"

But Austin threw the chain at Eve while Beth was throwing her fire bolts at Rock, she was hit by Eve who was grabbed by the chain and thrown into Beth.

"Eve!"Beth yelled as she stood up and the two girls began to agrue.

"Stop it you two"Kelly said as she tried to raise a shadow up but was pushed by Randy when a rock was thrown her way but John didnt like it so he began a fight with Randy and ignored the calls of Austin and Rock.

Beth and Eve began to fight and Edge was not happy with what was happening, he looked at Kelly who was on her knee's, Austin was trying to break up Beth and Eve while Rock was trying with the boys.

"Edge"Ted shouted, Edge looked at what he was pointing at and noticed Kelly's hair was floating. He knew what this meant and he was worried.

Kelly stood up and she lifted her hands up and soon the shadows began to move and grabbed everyone and lifted them away from one another.

"Kelly"Edge called out as he ran out of the booth.

She began to throw everyone around as she dropped to her knee's and she looked at everyone.

"Im sorry"she said as she started to cry.

Edge took her into his arms and knew he needed to train with her alone first, Beth got up and ran to her friend.

"Its ok Kelly"she said as she hugged her as well, soon Layla, Cody and Ted came and hugged her as Trish and Triple H checked on Austin and Rock while Alex and Sheamus checked on the others.

"You stopped the fighting"Layla said and that made Kelly smile.

"Alright, every go relax"Edge said as he helped his sister up and everyone left except for Kelly, Beth and the teachers.

"She has got alot of power"Rock said to Trish who was grinning.

"Indeed and kicked yours and Austins butt"She said but she got pushed by Austin while Triple H laughed and Rock just hugged her then they all left.

"Go relax you two, we will work on team another day"Edge said as Kelly and Beth bid him a goodbye.

**Gardens**

Someone was creeping around with a grin, he slipped into the house and made sure no one knew he was here and he made his way to one room.

In that room was the United States Title and soon it was taken by the person, they made there way out with out being noticed.

"I am perfection"

Beth and Kelly were in the garden, doing some yoga because Kelly once said this would help with control and she really wanted to control her power.

"Your alright?"She asked.

"Im fine, I can take anything you throw at me"Beth answered grinning.

The girls were having such a good time they didnt see the shadow pass by them and out of the grounds suddenly they hear a alarm go off.

They both got up and ran inside were most of the team was gathered.

"What is it?"Kelly asked as Edge came running in with a frown on his face.

"A title gone"He said as he took her hand and dragged her to the computar room were all the teachers were.

"Alright, we have a problem, a title has gone missing and none of the alarms went off until they left"Undertaker stated then he nodded at Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded and brought up the camera around the mansion.

"Alright, I have looked at the tapes and we do have an intruder. He got through everything and made his way back through the garden"she explained.

"Way to go baby"Triple H said kissing his wife's head and she smiled at him.

"Ok do we know who?"Kelly asked as did a few others.

"Yes and it was someone your team fought couple of days ago Edge"

"Dolph"Undertaker answered and Edge frowned even more.

"Alright we cant do anything about it until the time is right"Edge said and the Undertaker nodded then everyone began to leave, Edge and Kelly returned to the team.

"So what happened?"Eve asked.

"A title was taken"

"By who?"John asked.

"Dolph"Kelly replied and the team all groaned.

"So what are we going to do?"Randy said as he folded his arms.

"Nothing, we wait"Edge replied as he told everyone to go and relax because he said the teachers were working on it and no lessons were on.

So everyone left except for Beth, Kelly and Layla, they were confused on why they were told to say behind but Edge explained.

"Alright, we got news that Maryse is threatening the mall as are the Bella twins so I want you three to go and stop them"Edge said smiling as the three looked happy to do the mission.

"How come Eve isnt coming with?"Layla asked.

"Because some of you dont work well with her"He answered as he looked at Beth and Layla who turned around with smiles, Kelly didnt mind Eve but they were not great friends as she was with Layla and Beth.

"Ok so get going you three"Edge said smiling as Kelly kissed his cheek before she walked off with the other two, he soon left to go and look around the grounds. Eve came out of the shadows not very happy with the decision Edge made, she would get her revenge on them.

**Mall**

"This is nice teaming up"Nikki said as she and Brie were hanging out with Maryse, the three were sitting down and drinking tea as people ran away in fear because the plants were attacking and ice was appearing everywhere.

"True"Maryse replied grinning.

Brie began laughing but soon Maryse noticed her ice was being melted away, she threw her tea away and looked around the placed. No one was there so she knew those gifted on the good side were here.

"Girls we have trouble"she said standing up, not happy with who was getting rid of her ice and she had an idea who it was, Brie and Nikki stood up and commanded the plants to attack when they saw who was coming but suddenly Brie was knocked to the wall by a rock.

"Brie!"

Maryse and Nikki looked to see three women in a strange uniform, one's hand was on fire and the other had shadows dancing around her while the other had floating rocks by her side.

"You!"Marsye said as she looked at Beth with a frown.

"Hello again"Beth replied as she threw some fire balls at her and she soon ran to Maryse were to the two began fighting so this meant Layla and Kelly were left to deal with the twins.

Nikki saw to her sister as the plants attack Layla and Kelly, they were defending them self, crushing the plants with rocks while others were being ripped by shadows since Kelly was in happy mood, she had control over her powers.

"Layla"Kelly called out smiling as Brie and Nikki stood up on the railing.

Layla nodded as she smiled and both girls focused their powers together and hit the twins with the big amount of power which sent the girls flying through walls.

Back with Maryse and Beth, both girls were matched and slided away from each other but Beth was soon joined by Layla and Kelly. Maryse knew she was out match but threw ice at them. Both Layla and Beth dodged by attacking the ice shards but Kelly was to slow and flew through the wall.

"Kelly!"Beth and Layla yelled, they wanted to go after her but Maryse threw more shards at them so they could not go after her.

Kelly flew out a window and was waiting for the impact of hitting the floor but she didnt so she opened her eyes and was looking into Christian's eyes.

"Christian"She said happy to see him.

"Kelly you alright?"He asked as he held her in his arms.

"Im fine, thanks for saving me"She replied smiling as he put her down.

"You shouldnt be in there, nasty people are"Christian said brushing her hair back and she blushed.

"I know"

"Im staying here with you"Christain said as he put an arm around him, Kelly nodded, she knew she couldnt not go back so she formed the shadows were the girls were and it was a message for them.

"Beth look"Laya pointed out.

_"Cant come back, Christian with me. Meet you back at the mansion"_

The message disappeared before Maryse could read it and the two nodded before they finished her off, she then ran away looking for her friend while Layla and Beth smiled. They cleared up and made their way home were.

"Where is Kelly?"Edge asked as he greeted the girls.

"Kelly got knocked out of the place and some how Christian is with her so she told us to leave without her"Beth explained.

Edge nodded and told a random student to tell the teachers Christian was coming back so they needed to stop the lesson and powers must be hidden, he them told Layla and Beth most of the team was in the living room so they headed there.

**Mall**

Kelly and Christian walked to his car, his arm was still around her and she felt safe with him. It was like when they were young with Edge, the three would always play fantasy games and dress up.

**Flashback**

_Kelly was sitting indoors bored as she had nothing to do and Edge was out playing with Christian, he never liked it when she was outside when he came round. He would always tell her, they were doing boy stuff. _

_Sitting by a window she just looked down._

_"I got you dragon"Christian said smiling as he hit Edge softly with a stick._

_"Oh no"Edge said as he fell down._

_Both boys began to laugh until Christian looked up at the window and saw Kelly looking sad and lonely._

_"How come Kelly is indoors and not out side?"he asked as he put his stick down._

_"Because we are doing stuff and I thought you didnt want her to play with us"Edge replied as he felt sad for his sister._

_"I want her to play but I didnt want to ask"Christian answered so Edge threw rocks at the window and Kelly looked down to see Edge and Christian waving her down, she smiled and ran outside._

_"Want to play with us?"Christian asked and Kelly nodded._

_"What do we play?"She asked._

_"Well im a dragon and Christian is a knight, you could be the princess"Edge said smiling._

_Soon the three were playing and Edge the dragon was keeping the princess Kelly in the tower and Christian the knight had to save her, he did and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Christian turned red as Edge laughed and they carried on playing._

**Flashback Ended**

Kelly got into the car and did her seat belt as did Christian who then started the engine and made their way to the mansion were Edge was waiting outside.

Maryse looked at her phone and chucked it at the wall with a scream.

'I dont need you anymore so beat it'

The guy that had been nice, just dropped her like rubbish as she was furious and she would get her revenge on him.

Finally Christian and Kelly made it to the mansion were Edge ran up to his sister and hugged her before hugging his friend.

"Thank you so much"he said.

"Its no problem Edge, she needs to be careful"

"She will do you want to come in?"Kelly replied smiling.

"Nah ive got to go but tomorrow I will"He said as he hugged Edge before kissing Kelly on the cheek and drove off.

Kelly began blushing while Edge led her in with a smile, He knew Christian always liked his sister and he wondered what would happen in the next days.

"Kelly"

Layla and Beth ran to her when they heard the car and they hugged her so tightly.

"Its ok, now I like to sit down"She replied as she walked with them into the living and she sat next to Cody and Ted as they watched another movie until it was turned off by Eve.

"What the hell Eve"Cody said not happy.

"Yeah Eve"Alex also yelled out, Sheamus and Ted did not look happy also Layla, Beth and Kelly.

"Well Ive got bigs news for you about our English Muffin"Eve said glaring yet smirking at Layla who stood up.

"What Eve?"

"Well since I did not get choosen by Edge, this is my revenge against you. I heard you admit to Kelly that you love Sheamus more than a friend and you been keeping it a secret"Eve said smirking still and everyone was shocked except for Layla who was crying and Kelly who was furious.

"Layla?"Sheamus said standing up and looking at her but she ran off.

"Eve you bitch"

Kelly slapped Eve hard before chasing after Layla with Beth, Eve left holding her cheek while Sheamus stood shocked with what happened and Alex patted him on the back.

"You alright?"He asked and Sheamus nodded before he left towards his room with thoughts.

**Layla's room**

****Layla was crying into her pillow until Beth and Kelly came in, she was soon being hugged by the two and then was changed along with Beth and Kelly into their pj's. The girls had brought pillows and blankets because they didnt want to leave her.

"I cant believe her"Beth said as she rubbed Layla's leg while Kelly was doing Layla hair.

"I know but ignore her Layla, Im sure something good will come out of it"Kelly replied smiling.

"Maybe"Layla said wiping her nose.

Soon the girls were watching a film then soon they went to bed as did everyone in the house.

**Dolph's place**

****Dolph was happy he got into the place and stole the title, he could feel the power running through him as he wore the belt but he didnt come out not hurt, he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Worth it"he mumbled as he sat down on his sofa.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, team work not going well and Dolph has a title<p>

_Valentines_

Christian and Kelly?

What do you think

Review as always

:D


	13. Valentime

Chapter 13 up now

A lot of you dont really like the idea of

Christian and Kelly

but

Randy and Kelly

enjoy

:D

* * *

><p>Today the world was filled with the colours Red and Pink, no not blood or horror but a day that many people celebrated on February 14th. Man and women sent gifts and cards to one another, today was Valentimes day. Everywhere were hearts, red roses and teddy bears, Cupid and Aphrodites were the creators of Love.<p>

This day was a happy and amazing for those who have specail ones and people who they want to be with but there were also people who hated the day as their love lifes were crap.

At the mansion, Edge was watching many boys rushing around trying to get something for the girls they like. He laughed remembering when he was like that but now he didnt have anyone to love but his sister, hearing a knock he opened the door to reveal Kelly.

"Hey Kelly"he said with a smile, Kelly was holding a small red card.

"Happy Valentimes day"

Kelly handed Edge a small card before his cheek and walking off with a smile, Edge smiled as he watched her. She was always so caring and he wondered how many others recieved a valentimes card from Kelly in a friendly way but he also wondered who would recieve one that was an actual one.

Edge closed his office door and made his way outside, he saw people setting up tables and lanterns. A few people were going to have a specail dinner together and he was going to help out in anyway.

"Geesh Rock, look at the size of that"

Edge was curious of what was going on so he turned the corner to see Austin, Triple looking at something Rock was holding.

"Well she likes big things"Rock answered with a grin.

"What is going on?"Edge asked as he walked over to them.

"You have to be quiet about this Edge"Triple H said smiling as he threw an arm around Rocks shoulder.

"Rock is going to propose to Trish"Austi replied as Rock showed him the ring and the size of it was great, Edge was happy for his friends.

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Edge left the three as he carried on walking around, soon he saw Undertaker and Michelle.

"Look at them, all so loved up"Michelle said smiling as she watched the students rushing around and Undertaker looked at her.

"Yere"he replied as he stood behind her.

Soon he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on her neck, it was a purple jeweled necklace.

"Mark"she said as she turned around.

"For my specail lady"he replied grinning.

Michelle smiled then wrapped her arms around him, they were soon hugging and then Michelle kissed him on the lips. Edge thought it was sweet and decided to leave not wanting to ruin the moment.

Walking back inside, he noticed Alex rush right past him so Edge followed him. Entering the kitchen, he saw alot of food out and wondered what was going on.

"Alex?"he said and Alex stopped what he was doing.

"Edge, hey"

"What you up too?"Edge walked around the counter to look at the cook book Alex had.

"Well I was asked by Kelly to cook the dinner tonight"Alex said smiling.

"And you said yes"

"Well yeah, I love cooking and Kelly ask so nice plus she been so kind to me after all the things I did"

Edge nodded and noticed Alex had a small red card, he couldnt help but smile.

"Kelly give you that"Edge asked grinning as Alex looked up at the card he had pinned on the wall.

"Yeah, heard Beth, Layla got one as well also that Ted and Cody got bigger ones from her"Alex replied grinning as he was looking into the cook book.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah,can you be a waiter tonight?"Alex asked with a pleading look, Edge said yes then he was pushed out of the kitchen.

"Well talk to Beth about, this kitchen is now closed"Alex said smiling as he closed the door.

Edge just shook his head and went looking for Beth about being a waiter tonight. Beth was with Layla handing out the secret admirer cards.

"So do you think you will get one Layla?"Beth asked smiling as she looked through the cards she had in her hand.

"No, I never do"Layla answered with a sigh, everytime it was valentimes day the only card she got was from Kelly and it was specail to her but she wished that she could be the desire of someone.

"Well I guess again"Beth replied with a grin.

Beth handed Layla the card and Layla was indeed shocked so she opened it.

_To my british beauty_

_For many months I have watched you and talked to you_

_hoping for you to be mine_

_but at last it never came true_

_until recently, I know I must tell you_

_so meet me for the dinner at table 6_

_x_

"Awww"Beth and Layla said smiling.

"You need to go get ready"

"I know, if you see Kelly can you send her my way as I am a horrible at choosing my clothes and make-up for a date"Layla said as she held the card to her chest and Beth nodded so Layla hugged her before running off.

Beth carried on handing them out until she saw Edge coming her way.

"Beth"

"Hey Edge"

They both soon handed out the rest and headed back to were another pile of cards was.

"So what is it you want?"Beth asked.

"Well im going t be a waiter to tonight and Alex told me to find you"Edge replied as he took half of the cards.

"Yes, im incharge of the waiter, we need to all meet in the living room. Our uniform will be there waiting"Beth answered smiling.

"Thanks"He said.

"Well better get to these"Beth said as she took the rest and both of them split of to deliver the cards.

Sheamus was pacing around his room and Randy was with him, Randy was tired of watching Sheamus pace around so he stood up and stood in front of Sheamus.

"Calm down"he said as he placed his hands on Sheamus's shoulders.

"I cant, this is a big night for me"he replied back.

"Sheamus we our just suit picking at the moment, everything will be find"

"Your right, Im sorry"

"No problem, your nervous"Randy replied as he sat back on the bed.

"Which one?"Sheamus asked as he showed a dark suit with a blue tie and another with a green tie.

"The blue one"Randy said as he looked out of the window to see Kelly talking to Trish.

"What are your plans?"

"Dont know"

Kelly was talking to Trish outside, Kelly had been busy helping out others with their plans that when she heard Trish needed help, she rushed over.

"Ok what is the problem?"she asked as she guided Trish to a bench.

"Well, im not sure if I want a table amoung everyone but a private one and I dont know what to wear"Trish said as she rubbed her face.

"Dont worry, I will sort this out so go to your room and I will be there soon then show me what you think is good"Kelly explained as she was in mission mode.

"Thank you so much"Trish said as she hugged Kelly before jogging off back inside.

"Kelly!"

Kelly turned around to see Beth and she waved at her.

"Whats up?"Kelly asked.

"Layla got a date and she needs your help"Beth explained to her and Kelly smiled.

"Alright, I need your help to set up a private table for Trish then I will go to Layla"

Soon both girls were in and out of the house, Kelly decided to set the table by the pond they had. Beth was hanging up the lights when the Rock came over.

"This is mine and Trish's table"

"Yes, we will have Edge as your waiter"Beth said as they finsihed the place with the help from Rock.

"Thank you again for the help but Ive got to dash off"Kelly said as she smiled before running.

"I never understood why Edge is making her work so hard"Rock said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"Beth asked confused.

Rock began to explain that Kelly had been helping out with everything, she deliver the flowers to all the girls, help collect the cards, sort of people's clothes. Get the dinner table set up and ask Alex to cook, Kelly was such a kind person that she did not refuse to help anyone but she had not had time to relax.

"That Kelly for you"Beth said smiling as then the both of them bid each other a goodbye.

Kelly was running in the hallway when she bumped into Edge who was still delivering the cards.

"Edge Im so sorry"She said as she picked the cards up.

"No problem"He replied as she handed them to her. "Oh yeah, Ted and Cody are looking for you"

Kelly nodded before she left to tend to Layla and Trish, first she arrived at Layla's room.

"Thank yuo for helping out"Layla said hugging her friend and showed her the clothes in her wardrobe.

"No problem, Blue short strapless dress with the those shoes, light touch of the make-up"Kellly explained as she started to pull the dress out, Layla was glad she had someone like Kelly to help out.

"So show me the card"

Layla showed Kelly the card and she smiled.

"You go girl"Kelly said smiling.

"You got one?"Layla asked tilting her head.

"No, anyway Ive got to go"

"Alright, I will see you later"

Kelly and Layla hugged before Kelly ran out and to the other side of the mansion were Trish was waiting for her.

"Sorry im late"She said closing the door.

"No problem, ok these are the ones"Trish said as she pointed to three dress.

Kelly picked the light pink one and helped Trish pick out her make-up, Kelly was so helpful that Trish gave her a dress she no longer wanted and Kelly thanked her before running off to find the boys who needed her help with something.

"Such a hard worker"Trish mumbled smiling as she brushed her hair.

Kelly had been running around all day, helping others with their special day that she finally realised that she did get a secret card other than friendly one. Putting it to one side, she saw Ted and Cody in the living room.

"Edge said you were looking for me"Kelly said as she stood in front of them.

"Yes, now sit down"Ted replied as both boys pulled her down.

"You need to have a moment of peace"Cody said as Kelly tried to get back up but they kept her down.

"Boys, they need my help"

"Kelly you have been working hard for everyone that you have not been treating yourself right so me and Cody are taking you to the roof to relax"

Kelly nodded and smiled, she was lucky to have Ted and Cody help her out when she needed to stop working so hard but she couldn't help it due to she was gone for such a long time, she never knew she was needed so much so she wanted to make up for lost time.

Ted and Cody took her up to the roof, soon they were sitting down in the shade watching people rush around. Kelly was calm and peaceful that she closed her eyes, Ted was brushing her hair while Cody went to get them drinks.

"So what do you two have planned?"she asked letting out a breath.

"Just going to watch a movie with other couples in the living room"Ted answered smiling as he looked at her soft golden locks.

Edge saw Cody with the drinks and walked over to him, he had been looking for Kelly the whole day.

"Hey Cody you seen Kelly?"he asked.

"Yeah, she is relaxing with me and Ted. Why?"

"Can you give her this"

Edge handed Cody the letter and he smiled, Kelly got someone's attention so he bid goodbye to Edge before quickly and careful made his way back to the two. When he arrived, Ted and Kelly were watching the sun set and he placed the drinks on the table.

"Finally Cody"Ted said standing up as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Well sorry but Edge had this for me to give to Kelly"he said as he handed it to her.

"For me?"Kelly questioned and Cody nodded so she opened it.

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control_

_I could search my whole life through and through an never find another you_

_I never want to let you go for fear of losing you, so I just hold on a little bit tighter each day, refusing to let go. You will never know the warmth I feel inside me when I'm with you. You're all I ever wanted_

_You may not love me like I love you,You may not care for me like I care for you But if you ever need me, I will always be around for you_

_So meet me by the by the tables_

_xxxxx_

"That is so romantic Kelly"Ted said as he wiped a tear away.

"You have to go Kelly"Cody said as he wrapped a arm around Ted.

Kelly nodded and left them with a big smile on her face, once she was gone the boys looked down at the tables.

"Never knew he was such a romantic guy"

"Indeed, now let go"

Kelly had choosen a black dress and put her hair up, she made her way to see Edge getting ready in his uniform so was Beth, Austin, Kurt and some others. Once outside she could see Layla was waiting for her date, Michelle and Undertaker were already eating.

She walked close to the tables then Layla called her over.

"So your dress up good"Layla said smirking.

"Yeah, someone wants to meet me"

Both girls began to talk when Sheamus came over with some red roses.

"Ladies"he said smiling.

Kelly and Layla wondered who he was to see, Layla felt like crying as they left on such a bad note and she didnt want to be there if it was Kelly. Kelly knew it was not her because she could see the blue tie matched Layla's dress.

"Ill leave you two love birds"Kelly said walking off.

"Layla these are for you"He said as he handed them to her and she was blushing, she felt so happy that it was her.

"Me?"

"Of course Layla, its always been you when I found out yestarday that you like me, I wanted to tell you that I liked you back but you ran off" Sheamus explained with a smile and Layla got up then hugged him, they both sat down began talking. Kelly was happy for Layla, she wanted to know who her guy was but she could hear laughing so she walked over to it.

"You waiting for a date, so stupid"

"Who would want to date you"

Kelly saw Randy dress up in a suit but right in front of him was Eve and John. They were being horrible so she walked over to them as Randy took off, she was now furious, today was suppose to be a good day with everyone happy not being picked on.

"Eve, John"

John and Eve turned around to see a angry Kelly coming to them and they knew they were in trouble.

"Kelly..."John started but Kelly slapped him.

"Dont Kelly me, I wont you both back inside, No one should be so cruel and mean to another person today"Kelly shouted and soon they left with frowns on their faces, once they were gone. She went after him, he ran faster than her so she tried to keep him in her vision. Soon he started to slow down and Kelly noticed that their was one lone table set up under a large tree that was decorated in lights, he turned to her with a small smile as he rubbed his neck.

"You sent the card?"She asked as she stood in front of him.

He nodded and pulled out a chair for her so she sat down, he then pushed it in for her and then sat down.

"I want to show you how much I care for you, you were the only one who understood me and became my friend when no one else would also because of you, others wanted to follow your foot steps in being nice that now I have more friends"Randy explained as he took her hand.

Soon the two were eating and laughing,having a good time together and when the meal was done. Randy pulled Kelly up to her feet and they gazed into each other's eyes like they did before then they both started to lean in forward, just when they were about to kiss, fireworks went off that they jumped back from one another but soon hugged.

'Damn it'Randy thought as he was so close again.

'So close'Kelly thought.

Soon Kelly and Randy were walking back to the mansion when they heard screaming so they ran over.

"Yes!"

Looking over by the pond, Randy and Kelly saw Rock on his knee's holding up a small case and Trish standing up with tears and a smile. The Rock finally popped the question and she had answered with a yes, soon the two were hugging and kissing.

"Congrats"Edge said as Austin nodded, they were waiters for the two and soon more people came over to congrat the pair. This was a dream come true for Trish and she was so happy.

Kelly and Randy walked back to the mansion were they bid each other a good bye, Kelly ran to her room were Beth and Layla were waiting.

"So who was it?"Layla asked as she was sitting on the bed.

"Randy"Kelly replied blushing.

"No way"Beth said shocked but she was smiling.

Soon the night was over and everyone was finally going to sleep after such a good but crazy day, so many good things happened for many and a few bad things happened but no one cared about the bad.

Cupid had worked his magic tonight and all around the world but now the team of Edge needed to prepare for tomorrow as a fight for one of the titles was about to happened.


	14. Tag Team

Chapter 14 is now up, almost to 20 you guys

:D

I want to thank you lot for reviewing.

_Relly's Gurl, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and DivaliciousDool_

Now I do have a new stroy up

_Law Forcement vs Straight Edge_

could you please check it

hope you enjoy

:D

* * *

><p><strong>Woods<strong>

Wade was pacing around by himself as the others had gone looking for something to do, laterly they had not done anything to scare the people. With all this power they had, they had nothing to do so he sent the others to go find something they could do.

"Come on whats taking them so long"He mumbled.

He heard that the New Nexus was on the low but he did not know why but he did find out one member went against Punk. So he new their team was failing and there would be no new nexus anymore suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind him so he turned around to see his team come out of the shadows.

"So anything?"He asked.

"Nothing at the malls, female villains have been attacking that place"Heath replied as he took a seat on a rock, he was so bored.

"The power Plant was done in by someone called The Miz"Ezkiel answered as he leaned on a tree.

Wade was not happy with what he was hearing so he turned his back on them and looked up at the clear sky hoping some thing would be there for him and his team to destroy.

"There is something"Justin said as he climbed up the tree before sitting on a large branch.

"What is it?"Heath asked hoping for some action.

"The tall green lady with the spikes on her head, there is suppose to be some jewel there tomorrow"

Wade turned back with a grin, he was excited that Justin had this news for him.

"Alright tomorrow we hit that place and take the jewel"

The rest of Corre roared with excitment, Wade grinnned as he picked up the tag team titles and threw them at Justin and Heath.

"Me and Ezkiel will stand guard while you two go in, got it"Wade said.

"Yes"both Heath and Justin said.

That night they were left planning what would happen and Wade would make sure they would make themself known again no matter what.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Stephanie was running around the hall's looking for Edge as she had some good news but she could not find him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?"she mumbled.

"Who?"

Stephanie turned around to see Michelle witha curious look on her face, Stephanie smiled.

"Im looking for Edge, have you seen him?"she asked.

"Yeah, he should be in the garden, training his team"Michelle replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much Michelle"she said as she hugged her friend before running in the direction towards the garden.

Edge was outside training his team in pairs, Sheamus and John, Cody and Ted, Randy and Alex and the Layla, Beth and Kelly because Eve had hurt herself in her training with Trish so she was not allowed to train with them but watch.

"Ok good work"Edge said as he was proud that the team was almost close to working as a whole.

"Edge"Stephanie called out as she jogged over.

"What is it Stephanie?" Kelly asked.

"Well we got new from so people that Corre is going to attack the Statue of liberty and thats were your team comes in"she explained.

"Ok thank you"Edge replied with a smile and with that Stephanie left with her mission done.

"Alright mission time"Ted said grinning.

"Hell yeah"Alex shouted as he and Randy high fived.

Sheamus was smiling as he had his arm around Layla while Beth and Kelly were grinning at each other wanting a piece of action.

"Listen up we will head over there to check out the place then we will split into teams and wait in certain areas"Edge explained and everyone nodded, he told Eve she could not come and she was not happy so she stromed off to her room.

Soon everyone was gone to get their uniform under their normal clothes.

"This is exciting"Layla said as she was walking with Beth and Kelly.

"So who do you think we will be put with"Kelly asked as she was set to go.

"Hopefully one of you"Beth answered and the girls said the same thing.

Cody and Ted were soon with them and then the rest of the team came, once the plan was talk over again they were soon in the cars and were heading to the statue of liberty.

On the journey there, Edge was thinking of who he would split into teams. This was hard for him to decide but he needed to come up with them soon as he could see the Statue was coming into view.

"Wow"Layla said.

"Its amazing"Cody replied with a smile.

The two cars soon where over the seas and onto the land that were the Statue stood, they all got out and begn to look around.

"You must be the team" a guy in uniform said.

"Yes we are, we need to know what they are after"Edge asked.

Kelly was happy that some people still like those gifted, soon they were at the top of the statue and the guy showed them the dark red gem.

"This is the blood red jewel, we belive they be after this"

"Alright, we will have teams all over the place to guard this and make sure they do not steal this"Kelly said with a smile and the guy left, the team all huddled together to hear the teams.

"Alright, this was a hard decision to make. I want both Sheamus and Layla you will be working in the middle section of this building then myself and Beth will be outside, Ted and Cody upper section then Alex, Kelly, John and Randy will guard the gem"Edge explained and everyone nodded.

They all went off to there spots and made plans on what to do.

**Sheamus and Layla**

"Ok so I'll hid in the shadows by the door while we have rocks creating a barrier then you will behind them"Sheamus explained as he looked around.

"Ok, sounds like a plan"Layla replied.

The two smiled at each other and hugged before they began to move some rocks around, they knew that they needed to be ready so they would.

**Edge and Beth**

"So why the four?"Beth asked as she looked around outside for somewhere were she and Edge could hid when they came.

"Because John and Randy need to work as a pair and hopefull having Kelly and Alex there, if any fights break out between the two then they should stop them"Edge explained.

Beth nodded and soon Edge found two perfect places were they could hid and attack with out the Corre seeing them.

**Cody and Ted**

Ted was setting up some tech around the place as Cody was thinking about how he would attack.

"You could put mirros around and then hang on the roof then aim your screams at the mirrors so they would bounce off everywhere"Ted said smiling.

"Great plan and it warns, Kelly and th rest that they are near"Cody said hugging his boyfriend.

"Indeed"

So Cody and Ted begn setting up mirrors and they tried to work out a way to get Cody on the roof without falling.

**Kelly and the three boys**

Kelly was looking at the gem wondering why they would steal this then she turned to the guys, she could see that Randy and John were not happy working together.

"Alright we need a plan, so any ideas"she asked with her arms folded.

"Alex could soak the floor so when they come in we got them trapped already"Both John and Randy said, Kelly was smiling at this as was Alex. Both boys grinned at each other before they looked away from each other.

"Alright, Alex"Kelly said.

Alex began working on soaking the floor with the water as he was doing this Kelly approached John and Randy.

"You know we need to work as a team so put your fights to the side for now please"she asked with soft eyes.

Both the boys nodded as they would do this for her so they shook hands and grinned at each other. John thought about it and his thought about Randy were changing, Sheamus had told him that Randy was a great guy and maybe it was time to maybe befriend him.

'Maybe Eve is wrong about him'he thought.

Randy was happy that him and John were not fighting at the moment, he did not like the fighting but he had to show he was not a push over.

"So whats next in the plan?"Randy asked.

"Well we could hid in the shadows, you on the roof and me by the entrance. We are the muscle of the group"John said.

"Ok that sounds like a plan but how do I come in?"Kelly said as she raised her eyebrow.

Both John and Randy thought about it then Alex walked over as he had finished with the water.

"She could encase the door and gem with her shadows so they cant escape and take the gem"Alex suggest with a smile.

"That will work fine with me"Kelly answered and both John and Randy nodded with a grin.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Eve was not happy at all, she was sick of being not noticed. She was suppose to be the star of the team but no Kelly was. It was all fine when she was gone but now everything was turning against her so she had enough.

"Hey Eve where you going"Mickie asked as she was sorting out the gate.

Mickie was another girl with the power of shape shifting but she did not make Edge's team but she wanted to be in it as she was friends with Kelly, Layla and Beth. She was tough and brave but she no, she did talk to Trish about it and she would go talk to Edge about it.

Eve looked at Mickie with a frown and smack her with the force of an rhino.

"Im leaving this place for good, piggy"

Mickie was hurt and she could see Trish running out with the Rock but she closed her eyes as everything went black for her.

**Statue of Liberty**

Tonight was the night Corre was going to attack, Wade and the others had finally made it to the place.

"Alright, we got some info that Edge and his team will be here so be careful"he explained.

As soon as they approached the entrance, fire ball rained down at them but they were knocked away by Ezkiel then a gust of wind soon surrounded them.

"Justin, Heath go"Wade shouted as he shot out a toxic purple smoke towards where the fire balls came from, Beth jumped before the smoke got her but she was now in front of Wade and Ezkiel so Edge came out of hiding and the four went at it. Edge was against Wade while Beth was against Ezkiel.

Heath and Justin were running at a fast pace due to Heath had super speed as Justin had turned into a cheetah.

"This will be so easy"Heath said as he let out a cry of excitement and Justin just nodded with a grin.

"Your team will fail Edge"Wade said as he was blast with a strong wind.

"No they wont, we will beat you"Edge replied as he was trying not to get hit by Wade's gas, he looked over to where Beth was and he could see she was doing fine by herself.

Beth was enjoying that she had a strong enemy she could match her strength with but she soon had trouble when he began shrinking, she knew she could do this.

**Middle section**

Layla perked her head up and looked at the door, she could feel the dirt she had lay out back down the hallway so if they managed to get past Edge and Beth, she would know they were coming.

"Sheamus they are coming"she said as she got behind the rocks and he hid by the door.

Soon Heath and Justin made it to them and they were attacked by rocks flying towards them so Justin turned into a bear and began to smash them back at Layla.

"Sheamus"she called out as she tried to send them back but she got hit a few times, she did not think Justin was that strong but them she noticed the belts.

Sheamus came out of hiding and tackle Justin but was hit by Heath.

"Come and get me"he said with a grin.

So Sheamus tried to get Heath but Heath kept running circles around them, when they had the titles it was hard for Layla and Sheamus to fight. Soon Sheamus got tired and then Justin smacked him with a paw, Sheamus flew into the war and Layla ran over, the other two just ran past them with grins.

"Are you ok?"Layla said checking him.

"Im fine but we need to contact Ted and Cody"Sheamus said as he sat up groaning.

"Im on it"Layla said as she touched her ear piece Ted had given the girls early today, the three were relaxing when Ted came by and said he had these for them so if they were in trouble they could call him and he would warn the guys.

"Ted they are heading you way"she spoked out loud.

**Upper section**

"Alright Layla, thanks"Ted said as he looked at the door.

"They are coming arent they?"Cody asked from his spot on the roof.

"Yeah so be ready dear"

Cody nodded and soon they waited for there chance to shine, Justin and Heath came through the door and Cody let out a scream then it bounced off the mirrors and more screams appeared then began hitting Heath and Justin.

"Justin"Heath called out as he cringed at the screaming.

Justin nodded and turned into a rhino then began smashing the mirrors but was hit by a wave of tech, Ted was by the other door with his arms up and his eyes bright eletric blue.

Heath grinned at Cody and Cody began screaming at him as he was stuck but Heath had managed to free him and began attacking him. Ted ran over but was hit by Justin and then him and Heath walked to the other door grinning.

"Cody are you ok?"he asked as he dragged himself over to Cody.

"Im fine, hopefully the four can do what the rest of us cant"Cody answered.

"Cody when they come back running in here we will get them back for hurting us"Ted said with a grin.

Cody nodded with a smile as he sat while Ted used his ear piece to warned Kelly that they are coming if they didnt hear the screams.

**The very top**

Kelly and the three boys could hear the screams so they began to get into their spots.

"Ok you lot ready"Kelly asked as she stood near the wall with her hands up ready, the shadows around her were dancing.

"Yes"Alex said from the other side, he had his hands ready for when they came in.

"Ready"John and Randy answered with grins on there faces.

Soon Heath and Justin rushed in then Alex gripped his hands tightly and Heath and Justin were stuck by the water, Kelly encased the door and gem with her shadows.

"What the hell"Justin said as he couldnt move, him and Heath tried to move but they couldnt suddenly they were hit by John and Randy. A big fight burst out with all the boys going against each other, Kelly was left there watching, she hoped Alex, Randy and John could work well and beat them.

John nodded at Randy and Alex and picked up Randy and threw him at Heath and Justin then Alex coated Randy in water while Randy opened his features more and hit the two Corre members with a deadly blow.

"Lets get out of here"Heath shouted.

So Justin pushed Kelly who lost control of the shadow on the door and let them escape.

"Im sorry"she said to the others but they helped her up.

"No problem, we managed to protect the gem and that matters that none of us are hurt"John said as he smiled at Alex and Randy.

"Indeed"Randy said.

"Now that was great team work your three"Kelly said smiling as she hugged them all and of course they all blushed.

"We did work great as a team"John said as he looked at Randy.

"We did"he replied back looking at John.

"Ted they are heading back your way"Kelly said as she touched her ear piece.

**Upper Section**

"They are coming back down so we can prove ourself that we are better"Ted said with a grin.

"Yes"Cody said.

Both boys were waiting for Heath and Justin, when they came down scared Ted and Cody lay the smack down on them and took the titles back with victory as they combined their moves together.

Soon both Heath and Justin were running all the way down.

"We did it Ted, we got them back"Cody said as he looked at the titles in his hands.

"We did"Ted answered smiling as he soon embraced Cody in a hug before kissing him.

When Heath and Justin made it all the way outside, the Corre fled as everyone came out to help Edge and Beth. Edge smiled as he saw the titles with Ted and Cody. Kelly was hugging the two as Randy was patting there backs who then grinned at John, he nodded at Randy before talking to Sheamus who was holding Layla's hand and Beth was talking to Alex.

His team had worked as one and he was happy.

"Lets home guys"he called out and they all ran to the cars.

Once they made it back to the, Edge and Kelly noticed Trish was waiting by the door not looking very happy.

"What is it Trish?"Edge asked as he team had got out of the cars.

"Eve attacked another student and took off with the Diva's title"she explained, everyone was shocked but then they all had frowns on their faces.

"Who was it?"Layla asked as she rubbed her shoulder, Trish was about to answer but Kelly ran right in.

"Kelly!"Edge called out wondering why his sister did that.

"Edge it was Mickie"Trish said as she let out a sigh.

Edge now knew why Kelly ran in because the two are good friends and Kelly was there when Mickie got bullied by Layla and Beth, he asked Trish to lead him to her and she nodded so he sent the team to go and relax.

Kelly had made it to the med bay, were she saw Mickie sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Mickie"

"Kelly"

Kelly walked over to her friend and hugged her then she took a seat on the bed.

"Ill get her for what she did"She said.

"Its fine, I'll get her back, she was leaving with the title and I asked why then she hit me and left"Mickie explained.

"Well you tried Mickie"Edge said as he and Trish came in.

Soon Edge discussed with Mickie that since Eve had left their home for good, she would not be allowed back in and that he would be happy to have her as a replacement on for Eve on the team. Of course Mickie accepted as she waiting for this moment, Kelly was happy for her friend but now she knew they needed to get the Diva's title back as well the United States title.

* * *

><p>Done as always<p>

:D

_Follower_

__I will try to get a couple of chapters soon as in 6 days I will be going to Wales so I may not be on the laptop for awhile

If you all could check out my other storys, I would be grateful

review pretty please

:)


	15. Follower

Chapter 15 is now up, almost to 20 you guys

:D

I want to thank you lot for reviewing.

Now this chapter will be about Mason

and the next 3/4 chapters also will be like this

enjoy

* * *

><p>The sun rose from its slumber and shone down on everyone making people happy, flowers sprout out and blessed many gardens with colour, children were singing and playing as the their parents chatted on with other adults. Most people were celebrating something within their community and at Edge's place they were celebrating Ted and Cody getting the tag team titles.<p>

But on the other side of this cheerful day was those in pain and the story that we are going to tell is Mason, a member of the New Nexus who wanted freedom and the guy who helped Kelly escape. After that day, he was whipped and tortued every day because of what he did while Punk delivered the pain as Micheal and David watched, they wanted to do something but they couldnt.

"Your a follower, that is all you ever will be"Punk said as he hit Mason with the steel pipe in the chest.

Mason groaned as he was held up in the air, he watched Punk leave his sight and he let out a sigh.

"David, Micheal dont touch him"

David and Micheal stopped moving as they wanted to free Mason but they could not as they would be hit and they did not want that as they were not tough like Mason. They looked at him with guilty faces but he shook his head and smiled, the smile was telling them he understood.

Soon they left him and he was all by himself in the dark, the only light he had was a small sun spot that leak through a whole in the roof. All his life Mason had been a follower but for once he wanted to lead as he was sick of following orders he did not belive in.

**Flashback**

_"Well you do if I ask Edge"_

_Mason leaned on the door when he heard that, maybe this wasnt were he was suppose to be but doing good. He hated doing bad things as he knew it himself, he was a kind hearted guy not a killer but he did what he was needed to do._

_"Most of his life he took orders and he never did things by himself, maybe it was time to be a leader rather than a follower._

_"Mason!"_

_Shaking his head, he left back to the main room._

**Flashback Ended**

That day, his view of being a follower had changed because of one person and he would make it his goal to break the hold Punk had over this group. It would be up to him as he knew the other two would not be able to because they were not as strong as him plus Punk's gift was more deadly than their gifts.

Kelly was his inspiration and he remembered the day clearly when he took charge and became a leader when he helped her flee with her Brother and friends, he no longer wanted her to be locked up, she was meant to be free like a flower in a meadow surrounded by her own kind.

**Flashback**

_"Kelly"Mason said as he looked at her._

_Kelly looked at Mason when she got her emotion in control because of what Beth said. "What is it Mason?"she asked._

_"Today will be the day you can escape"_

_Kelly was shocked then suddenly she was being moved by Mason to the door, The Miz had already fled and Edge's team were already trying to leave._

_"But Mason, Im not leaving with out you or the other two"She said as tears began building up._

_"You have to, we'll see each other again and we will be on your side"_

**Flashback Ended **

He knew he would see her again one day and that day would be the day he was no longer a follower, he would not be a leader but he would make his way up the ladder towards being one. Mason looked up at his hands and he could see they were turning red due to that they were rubbing against the chains, the rest of him did not look pretty as well but he knew there was more to come.

He soon spotted David and Micheal with food, they looked around before they slowly lowed him down.

"You know, your not suppose to do this"He said as he coughed out some blood.

"We know but you need food"David said as he fed Mason.

"Indeed"Micheal answered as he gave Mason some water.

Mason ate what they fed him and soon they started to pull him up and left after they tened to his wounds again. He was grateful that those two were kind hearted as well, if they weren't he knew he would of already died but he was still alive and kicking. He soon began to remembered the day after they got back from the mission, of course Punk beat him to a pulp but David and Micheal helped Mason with his wounds.

**Flashback**

_Mason nodded as his breathing came out horrible, they did all they could to mend him._

_"You did the right thing, setting Kelly free"Michael said smiling softy and Mason smiled but he groaned in pain as it hurt to move._

_Mason looked out the hole in the roof and was grateful that Kelly was now safe, his only wish was that Kelly never forget him and he knew she wouldnt, she would plan something to come and get him and the other two then she would bring them to a place were they could live in peace but until then, he would take everything Punk would throw or beat him._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Mason began to think about his whole life and he knew through most of it he was a follower, not even once he stood out but kept in line and was the perfect follower. He always listened, did what he was told and never spoke out. He was not proud of his life as so many things during his childhood all the way through to adulthood were aweful and horrible.

When he was five, his Father told him three words to stick by and he had done that. His dad told him to always listen, never speak out and the most important always follow orders. Being a small boy at the time, he nodded to his Father and through life when things got bad he would chant those words.

The day he saw his Father yelling at his Mother and beating her, he ran to his room and chanted them to himself then the first school day he listened and when he got bullied, he found a quiet spot and chanted those words to himself.

Those words were the thing that kept him as a follow and he now wished he never learnt those words because the words had cause him so much pain and it made him do horrible things.

But no more he would not follow those words anymore but one single word he would chant from now on.

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

"Freedom

"Freedom!"

"FREEDOM!"

Punk had come out when he heard Mason shouting so he picked up the steel pipe and began hitting Mason who took it all in, in his mind he was till chanting Freedom. The word would get him through this all no matter what and soon he would be free from all the pain.

"Shut the hell up, you will never be free"Punk yelled as the hits got harder.

Mason groaned but he still held his head high and that annoyed Punk as Mason was not breaking, he hit as twice as hard but still nothing.

"Your worthless"

"No I am not"

Mason had replied to Punk and spat blood onto Punk's face, David and Micheal were shocked, they were worried for Mason now as Punk looked furious as he wiped the blood off his face. He moved his hand to his head and send a mental blast to Mason head, Mason screamed in pain but he chanted still.

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

"Freedom"

Punk hit him and did everything he could to stop Mason, after 5 hours, he left the room and Micheal and David let Mason down as he looked so bad. They began to move him down from the chains and soon treated the nasty wounds, they almost thought he was not breathing but he was still there. Both of them did not like what Punk was doing to Mason.

"Oh Mason"Micheal said as Mason was still chanting Freedom.

"He wants it so bad"David replied.

"Indeed"Micheal answered.

"Is there anything we can do?"David aired out as he looked at Mason then at Micheal who shrugged as he did not know.

"If he stays here, Punk will beat him to death and if we move him, Punk will punish us"

They did not know what do to so they sat there thinking until Punk called them over to him.

"Leave him, we are moving out"he said as he threw the stuff the two and they nodded. Soon they were all gone except Mason who slowly sat up and watched them walk off, David and Micheal had left him something to eat and drink.

He thanked them before they left and he vowed to get Punk back for what he did. Mason made his way slowly outside and he smiled as the sun rained down on him.

"Freedom"

The first thing Mason was going to do was heal and get some rest so he made his way to the rooms that Punk had made for himself and Kelly. He sat down on the bed after he dressed and cleaned the wounds, he then layed down and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Once morning came, he made himself breakfast and re-dressed the wounds. He looked at the woods in front of him and tooka deep breath, he soon let go of the past and now looked forward to the future. He would try to find Edge's team as he knew he could do good with them but for now he would train.

"Im no longer a follower but free"

* * *

><p>Alright that is Mason chapter done, now<p>

this may seem short but for these back stories some will

be short and some will be long

_Caged_

__Any way hope you like that

review

:D


	16. Caged

Chapter 16 is finally here

hopefully the last chapter was good enough to tell you how Mason was

:D

We are so close to 20 and

it is not the last chapter it is

far from over

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Randy was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling as he had nothing to do and he did not want to do anything, you see he was not in a happy mood and no one knew. Edge did try to get it out of him but Randy walked off, he would not speak to his friends Alex, Cody, Ted and Sheamus. John wanted to say something to him but the look he got said it all and he was saw that Kelly and the rest of the mansion did not want another fight even though on thier mission with the Corre, everything was fine.<p>

Edge was sitting in the living room trying to think of how to get Randy to talk and so far nothing worked.

"Get Kelly"

Edge turned around to see Mickie who was smiling as she entered the room with a small book in her hands.

"I would but she is not here, she is out shopping"he replied.

Mickie nodded then sat down and began to read her book but she then closed it and looked at Edge.

"Maybe something happened on this day for him in the past"she said.

Edge thought about it but he could not remember if anything happened to Randy on this day but he was sure that Kelly knew as she knew most things about people's past as they went to her for comfort.

"Maybe, I will need to call Kelly and see"

With a goodbye, Edge left Mickie and headed to his office. Once he was there, he picked up the phone and dialed his sister's number. Kelly was out shopping with Layla and they were going to cook for everyone with the help of Alex of course. He heard it ring and waited for his sister's voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kelly, its Edge"

_"Hey Edge, what is it?"_

"Well did anything happen to Randy today in his past?"

There was a pause and Edge thought he had lost the conection between the phones but he heard her voice clear.

_"Randy is acting up isnt he"_

"Yere and we tried to get him to talk but he wont"

_"Well Im on my way"_

"Kelly just tell me"

_"No"_

Edge heard that she hung up after that and he knew she would be on her way, he put the phone down and made his way to the door. Alex and Sheamus were sitting in the kitchen when he passed them.

"What do you think is up with him?"Alex asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I dont know but Kelly will sort it out"Sheamus replied waiting for his girlfriend Layla to return home.

**Shopping malls**

"What was that all about?"Layla asked as her and Kelly were walking towards the car, she opened the back as Kelly placed the bags in the back of the car.

"Something is wrong with Randy and no one can get him to talk"she replied.

Both girls got in the car and made their way back home.

"Do you know whats wrong with him?"Layla asked as she was driving.

"Yere I do and its not pretty"Kelly replied as she looked out the window.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Edge waited for half an hour at the door for his sister and Layla to returned, once they were home he helped with the bags and carried them into the kitchen. Alex, Sheamus and Layla packed everything away as Edge and Kelly walked to his office.

"So what is it?"Edge asked as he wanted to know.

"Im not totally sure but I know something happened today for him that was aweful"Kelly replied.

This was not the answer he was looking for from Kelly, with a sigh he sat down and thought about it. Soon he sent Kelly off as he would get to it later, Kelly left and she made her way to his room but once she was there, she saw Beth who was reading a book.

"Hey Beth"she called out.

"Hey Kelly"Beth said as she waved to Kelly who jogged over her, she did wondered what was wrong but soon she would find out.

"Have you seen Randy?"Kelly asked as she caught her breath back.

"Yeah he left his room 20 minutes ago"She replied back to Kelly.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Kelly said goodbye to Beth and made her way down the hallway, she could see that Randy had took the ceiling as there were claw marks everywhere. She knew Edge would not be happy with this but at the moment she did not care for her brother but the man she had feelings for who was thinking of the past.

**Garden's**

Randy moved quickly through the grass as he made sure that no one knew where he was going, today was a day that he hated so much and it was always burned in his mind. He could not change the past but he wished he could, some people who came to the mansion had horrible pasts like Beth who was held in the circus like a freak show. Randy also had his own horrible past but it was so aweful that he would rather die than live it again.

He finally crawled up a tree and sat in the shadows were he closed his eyes.

"Im safe"

"Im safe"

"Im safe"

Kelly finally found him after searching the whole mansion which was not fun at all, she had asked if anyone had seen him and all she got was no's until a small boy told her he headed west towards the trees.

"Randy"she called out.

Of course she got no replied but she had seen him move in the trees, Randy eyes shot up when he had heard Kelly and he moved slightly to hide himself more but he knew she would find a way to get to him and he was righ because right now she was climbing up the tree.

"Damn you"she muttered as she had no choice but to climb.

Kelly had finally made her way up the tree and on the same branch that Randy was on.

"Why are you hiding from me?"she asked as she got closer to him.

Randy did not say anything but he looked down with guilty eyes, he did not want to hide from her but he did.

"Please tell me Randy, I know something happened today that was aweful to you in the past"

Kelly was now sitting next to him and Randy let out a sigh,he brought his knee's up to his chest and then he looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes and all Kelly wanted to do was take the pain away.

"Randy..."

"Today is the day that my parents sold me to some horrible and nasty people because I was born a monster to them"he answered.

Kelly frowned when she heard that, in her eyes he was not a monster but a man with a gift that was amazing. She rubbed his back and told him to tell her more and that is what he did, Randy told her everything that had happened to him before The Rock saved him.

"My life had always been horrible till I came here as I was not locked up"Randy started before he saw his whole life flash past him.

**Flashback**

**_Age 6_  
><strong>

_Randy was sitting in the little cage his owners put him in, today it was his birthday and the horrible men told him they were going to tell him what happened to his parents. He always thought he was stolen or lost but what they were going to tell him would break his heart, he heard the door open._

_"Happy six birthday"_

_"Ready to hear what happened"_

_Randy nodded as he leaned closer to the bars as he wanted to know, he hated it here but had no choice._

_"They gave you away because your a monster and they did not want a monster for a son"_

_The men threw cake at him then shut the lights off before leaving, Randy crawled back to his corner with tears running down his face. It could not be the truth but in the back of his mind, he knew it was truth and he could feel his heart shattered._

_"Im not a monster"he whispered._

_**Age 8**  
><em>

_Randy was hidden in the shadows as he was now part of the freak show the men had, he was placed in a glass box and people looked at him with horrified faces and scared. His condition got worst and the features came out more, he hated what he was._

_"Look its a freak"A boy shouted._

_"Monster"_

_"Burn it"_

_"Kill it"_

_He looked at everyone and screamed, it frighten them away but when he was taken to his caged. The men wiped him and broke three of his ribs, Randy looked through the bars with sad eyes before everything went black._

_**Age 15**  
><em>

_Randy had gone through another show but this time he was beaten to a pulp to perform, the people who watched just threw tomatoes and rotten fruit at him._

_Resting against the bars of his caged, he looked at his hands before he let out a sigh. Randy looked at the moon then he smiled a tiny bit before closing his eyes and falling asleep._

_"My only friend"_

_**Age 26**  
><em>

_Randy was lead out the cage he had been living in for almost 26 years, through the years he had taken so many beatings that a normal person would not live but since he was not normal and looked like a snake, his cuts and wounds would heal._

_They placed him in the glass box and of course the guy who beat him was in the box, people were ready with their fruits and he closed his eyes just wanting it to end as he could not take it anymore._

_"And now the freak, monster... The Viper"_

_Randy felt the hit and let out a scream of pain, he could hear the laughter but when he opened his eyes he saw one man standing up in the crowd with one eyebrow raised._

_"Sit back down sir"_

_"No I will not and you will no longer harm him"the man replied as he raised his hands and soon the earth shook._

_People screamed as boulders came out of the earth and hit the men but no one of them hit Randy, he did not what was going on then his glass box shattered and the man approached him._

_"Im not here to hurt you but to offer you a place among people who are gifted like you and you will no longer be beaten and caged"_

_"Who are you?"Randy asked as he walked over to the guy, he wanted to leave and go with him if it meant leaving the caged life._

_"The Rock"_

_Randy nodded and soon they both left but Rock got a good beat down on the men who beaten and hurt Randy over the years. Once he was at the mansion, he was accepted in and knew Rock would be his teacher but the other students were afraid of his appearance._

_But soon that would change because of the blonde beauty that smiled at him when he entered the mansion for the first time._

**Flashback Ended**_  
><em>

"So Rock saved you?"Kelly said as she smiled.

"Yeah, everyday Im grateful for it but it still haunts me that my own parents thought I was a monster"Randy replied as he let out a sigh, he remembered every detail of his life but he always wanted to know what his parents looked like, he knew he would never find out but he was glad he now had a family within the mansion.

"Your not a monster Randy but a gifted man who looks amazing"Kelly said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

The two looked at each other in the eye and soon they leant closer and closer, the noses were touching and soon their eyes were close. This was the moment everyone wanted, the moment they wanted since it had been destroyed so many times.

"Kelly!"

"Randy!"

Again they were so close but no kiss, Randy helped Kelly down and they went over to the voices which turned out to be Ted and Cody.

"Layla is looking for you Kelly, dinner needs to be done"Ted said as he smiled.

"Oh right I forgot"she said as her eyes lit up, she turned to Randy and pecked his cheek.

"Your not a monster but a true man"she whispered before she ran off to the mansion, the three boys were shocked that their the mouth were hanging open but soon Randy had a small smile on his face. Ted and Cody broke out into grin then stood by his side.

"Hey Hey"Cody said poking Randy's arm.

"Lucky boy"Ted answered as he poked the other arm.

"Knock it off you two"Randy replied as he jogged off, the other two just smiled and walked after him. Randy watched Kelly run off and just smiled, he was glad he had her around. She was the gem he wanted to own but at the moment he would have to wait.

"I am a man not a monster"He whispered.

**Kitchen**

Layla was waiting for Kelly but when the blonde did not come, she sent Sheamus, Ted and Cody to find her as John and a few others had complained about being hungry so she knew that they needed to get cooking quickly.

"Dont worry Lay, Kelly will be here soon"Alex said smiling as he was pulling bowls out.

"I know but she needs to hurry"she replied.

They pulled out a few veg and fruit then they heard the door opened, Layla thought it was Sheamus as the door swung open with a bang.

"I am so sorry im late"

Both Layla and Alex turned around to see Kelly bent over trying to catch her breath, Layal smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Finally"she said.

"Alex ready"Kelly said.

"Indeed, Ladies time to cook"He replied.

Soon the three were off cooking, no one was allowed into the kitchen and everyone was in the dining room waiting on the food.

"I bet they are going to make something so good"Beth said smiling.

"Most likely"John replied.

"Of course"Sheamus said with a grin.

Ted, Cody and Mickie nodded with a grin, Edge nodded as well and he saw that Randy was in a much better mood and he knew something happened between him and Kelly. He was relieved that he did not need to talk to Randy as if it was such a horrible past, he did not think he could handle it as Beth's past was something he still though about.

"Dinner is served" Kelly and Layla called out as they came in the room with Alex. They had set everything down and everyone began eating, smiles were all round and laughter could be heard.

Kelly was sitting next to Randy and she was talking to Beth who sat across her, Randy looked at her and grabbed her hand. Kelly looked at him with a smiled but a face expression that told him she wanted to know why he did that so he leaned in by her ear.

"Thank you for being there for me and believing in me"He whispered.

"No problem"She replied.

After dinner, the boys took the plates back to the kitchen and washed them while the girls put a movie on then soon the boys joined them. Edge watched his team with a smile and he was happy they were all getting on, this is what he wanted and now with team work improving, he could now focus on getting the titles back.

"Dont go in there"Ted shouted out.

They were watching a horror film and everyone was all snuggled up together in blankets, of course the lights were out and it made the film more creepy. Kelly could not remember who put the film on but when she found, she would give the person a piece of her mind.

"AAAArrrggg"The girls screamed as they hid in under the blankets.

The guys laughed but soon the girls hit them back with frowns on their faces and the guys felt bad so they all said sorry.

Soon everyone headed to bed but Randy made his way to the garden as the moon was out, he sat down by the pond and let out a breath. He heard footsteps behind him and saw the Rock behind him.

"Hey"he said.

"Randy"Rock replied as he sat down next to Randy.

The two sat there under the moonlight in silence but soon Randy broke it with a smile.

"I want to say thank you for saving me that day"He said as he smiled at the moon.

"No problem man, no one should be treated like that"Rock replied as he pushed Randy and soon the two were running back inside as it got cold. Randy lay there in his bed with a smile and he close his eye, he finally had a peaceful sleep on the day his parents gave him away.

Rock was sleeping peaceful next to his wife Trish as was everyone except Kelly who made her way to the kitchen were Edge was sitting there drinking so coffee as he could not sleep.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Cant sleep?"Edge asked as he smiled.

"Yeah, you too"Kelly replied.

"Yeah"

Soon Brother and Sister were sitting there talking about anything as they were drinking their coffee and hot chocolate, finally the two went off to bed as the sun was now rising over the hills.

* * *

><p>Chapter done<p>

:D

_Beauty_

I will have a few more chapter up with most of my story as during my time in wales I had time to write some up

Review

xx


	17. Beauty

Chapter 17 is now up

so close to chapter 20

:D

also I am taking one-shot request and if you want a short story then just PM

enjoy

:)

* * *

><p>Trish was walking around her classroom, at the moment it was empty. She was looking at the ring that was on her finger, she was so happy that Rock had proposed to her. Over the years he was always trying to get with her but she turned him down always as this was the game between the two.<p>

But the game ended as he wanted to take the next step and she was glad he did becuase if he did not then she would do it herself. Trish knew how she felt for the Rock but when he was injuried so badly, those feeling double then triple. She really did not want to lose him as she loved him so much.

He was always there for her no matter what, he was there when she came to the mansion.

"Trish"

She turned around to see Kelly at the door with Beth, Layla and Mickie. She waved them in and her lesson would begin soon, the girls in front of her were gifted and they worked so well with one another. She was grateful she could teach them and help them improve.

"Alright Girls today we will be learning the power of control"

They all nodded and Kelly knew she needed to listen to Trish as she knew that she was the only girl who did not have great control over her power. The four girls pulled out their books and pens then were ready to listen.

"We all have control but some of us can not find, it is there just hiding"Trish explained.

"Miss, how do you have such good control over yours?"Layla asked.

Layla could remember when she had the training session with the team against Austin and Trish, her teacher power was to do with molten lava, it covered her whole body. That amount of power she had was amazing and the control was great, Kelly was jealous a little bit so was Beth and of course was Layla since they had gifts that were hard to control but Mickie was not too hard to control.

"Once I did not have great control"Trish explained as she sat on her desk.

"How?"Mickie asked as she leant forward, she wanted to know.

"When?"Beth asked as she sat back with her arms control

"Tell us please"Kelly asked as she tilted her head.

"Alright, it was a long time ago back on my home island, Hawaiian island of Maui"Trish started.

She always loved remembering about her home town but her time there as a young child was not great because she never had control over her power.

**Flashback**

_Trish had two loving parents who looked after her and a village that was always friendly but lately the volcano, Haleakala was roaring half the time which was weird to the people._

_"What do you think is going on?"_

_"I dont"_

_"Maybe its the gods"_

_"Will it erupt?"_

_"No"_

_"It has not done that in years"_

_Trish was curious so she walked through the woods, she heard the volcano roaring again and she felt a tingle run through her. She had a gift and was thank for but what she did not know was her gift was linked to the volcano_

_One day, Trish was in the woods trying out her power but unaware the volcano was attacking up. She got upset that it was not work so she let out a scream but no one heard as they were panicking because the volcano erupted._

_When Trish found out, she was upset but never though she was linked to it._

_But during the years, when she got angry or upset. The volcano erupted and took many lifes, the people were worried until one day it erupted. Trish had lost her parents to it and then she knew it was her fault, she left the village to keep them safe but it failed as all the memories made her sad and of course the volcano erupted. This time while it erupted, she was in her Molten Lava form._

_"Why!"she screamed._

**Flashback Ended**_  
><em>

"What happened then?"Layla asked.

The girls were so interested in the story and Trish just smiled and looked out the window were she could see the Rock training Randy and Sheamus.

"The years got tougher and Haleakala erupted more but soon I was saved by someone who taught me about control"she replied.

"Who?"Beth asked.

"The man Im marrying"Trish said and the girls all awed at it, they thought it was cute that Rock saved Trish. Kelly smiled, so Rock was there saving many people from a horrible past and she was glad he saved Trish and Randy.

"How?"Mickie asked.

"Well.."

**Flashback**

_Trish was feeling so low and upset, for years she lived alone trying to keep the village she was born and grew up in safe but it failed and it made her even angry and sad._

_One day she let out all her emotions, it made the volcano erupt but this time it was bad not like the other time but major bad. Instead of the lava flowing down one side, it flow around the island._

_Trish scream in her molten lava form, she closed her eyes suddenly she felt someone hugging her. Opening her eyes, she saw a man made of rock hugging her._

_"Its ok they are safe"he said._

_She looked at the village and noticed a barrier surrounded it, the lava flowed towards the sea. She was happy and it calmed the volcano down, she looked at the guy who was smiling._

_"Who are you?"she asked._

_"The Rock and im here to take you to a safe place were you can learn to take control of this amazing gift"He replied._

_Trish just smiled as he hugged her again, she did feel safe and knew this person would help her._

**Flashback Ended**

"So he saved you and the village"Mickie said smiling as were the other three.

"He also taught me control over my power and now this is what im teaching you"Trish replied.

Soon they began the lesson and Trish taught them what the Rock had told her, she knew they would not learn it straight away but they would get the idea. She was grateful that Rock had found her, she just loved him for the kindness he gave.

Once the lesson was over, the girls said goodbye to Trish and made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat while Trish was going over there profiles. She knew that Kelly needed more training so she would have private lesson with her, she would get Rock to help Layla as they almost had the same gift.

"Hey"

Trish turned around and smiled, she got off the desk and hugged her husband.

"Hey"

"Have a good lesson"

"I did thanks to you"She said.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, you taught me how to take control"

Rock just smiled and kissed his wife then they left to go for a walk. Kelly was eating some soup with Mickie, Layla and Beth had left to take a shower. The two were just talking about anything.

"So how do you feel about being in the team?"Kelly asked smiling.

"I think it feels great, I cant wait to go on a mission with you"Mickie replied smiling as well.

Over in the living room were John and Randy, they had stopped fighting but it was still weird hanging around each other soon they were joined by Sheamus and Alex, so they could relax and talk to the guys but not to one another.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:D

_Eve!_

__Ok I know that was not long but as I said in the Follower, they will be short or long

review

x


	18. Eve!

Chapter 18 is now up

so close to chapter 20

I am sorry about the delay, college has started and it gets busy for me

:D

also I am taking one-shot request and if you want a short story then just PM

enjoy

:)

* * *

><p>Eve paced around in the small apartment, she brought with the little bit of money she had left before she joined the team. She stopped and looked at the Diva's title she had, she smiled. They were stupid for not making her the star of the team but they preferred Kelly over her so she decided to leave with the title to teach them a lesson.<p>

She was glad she hurt Piggy as well, Eve sat down on the sofa and thought about what she was going to do today but she had no idea then it hit her. She reached for the phone and dialled a few numbers she had gathered from a soucre.

"Girls, I think its time to show this town the true power of girl power"

**Edge's home for gifted**

Kelly was sitting in the garden with her eyes closed and the shadows around her dancing slowly around her then began to form solid tentacles that rose. Trish watched Kelly from a distance, today was her first lesson in control and so far it was going good. Kelly felt the energy of her gift flow through her and she was in peace with it but it was spoiled by a loud noise.

"You ready Boys"

Alex called out as he held the ruby ball up and of course, John, Sheamus and Randy called out saying they were.

"Come on Al-"John started but was cut off when he was grabbed by something and thrown into a tree.

The other boys looked around and noticed the shadows that moved fast and they did not look happy at all so one by one they were picked up and thrown around the garden.

Trish was furious at the boys, Kelly was doing so well until they came and now she was losing control. Kelly still had her eyes closed but she felt like the shadows were controlling her, she could hear the screams of the boys and it was making her angrier so the shadows became more vicouis to the boys. Instead of letting them go, they held onto the boys.

Trish was concerned now so she called out for the Rock, he came followed by Layla as they were having a lesson in control as well.

"Whats wrong Trish?"Layla asked.

Trish pointed to the scene and Layla was shocked, Rock was not impressed, he would have a talk with the boys later.

"No I will but can you cage Kelly please"Trish said as she kinded read his mind.

Rock was about to do it when he smiled, "Layla will you do the honour"

Layla smiled as she nodded, she lifted her hands and looked at Kelly then the rocks around them began to move. Layla did feel bad for her best friend but she had to protect the guys as she did not want them to get hurt badly by Kelly.

"Im sorry"she whispered.

Kelly felt the earth move and she turned to were Trish, Rock and Layla were standing but soon she was caged in solid rock. The shadows disappeared and let the boys go, they made there way to were the other three were standing.

"What happened?"Sheamus asked as he rubbed his head.

"In the Living room now!"Trish shouted, she was frowning.

The boys walked off, wondering what they did wrong. Layla was going to approach the cage but was stopped by Rock.

"Leave her to calm down"He said.

"Ok"she replied back.

The two walked back inside as Trish walked over to the caged, she could hear the screams and the sounds of something scratching at the walls.

"Kelly this is for your own good, you need to calm down. Remember control it, dont let it control you"Trish said before she left to go and yell at the boys who ruined her good work with Kelly.

Kelly was sitting it the rock cage, she was furious at what they had done. They left her here and in the dark, the shadows growled and clawed at the wall's then they stopped and everything was silent but the shadow's began to attach themself's to Kelly who's eyes became yellow.

"Revenge"

Trish paced in front of them boys, thinking of what she was going to say to them. Rock watched from the door way as Layla ran off to get Edge, when Edge got word, he followed Layla as he wondered what they did to make Trish angry.

"You Four are so stupid!"

"We didn't-"

"Shut it!"Trish yelled at John, she was not in the mood.

"Rock what is going on?"Edge asked as he stood next to Rock and watched Trish.

"These four came out screaming while Trish was having a lesson with Kelly about control"Rock replied with a sigh.

"Because of you four, Kelly is locked up in a rock cage. You came out screaming while she was having a lesson in control and you set her off"Trish yelled as he waved her arms in the air.

John and the other three felt bad at what they did now as they had no idea of there being a lesson on in the garden. Trish let out a sigh as she walked off so Edge stepped in and frowned at them all.

"You four have done something stupid and will be punished later"He said as then told them to go to their rooms and think about what they have done.

"Do you think she is ok?"Layla asked as she crossed her arms.

"I hope so"Edge replied.

Back in the garden's, Mickie was walking back to the mansion when she the cries of help so she followed the cries and soon saw the rock caged.

"Help"

Mickie knew that was Kelly's voice and she was confused on why she was in a rock caged so she grabbed a hammer near by and started to smash the cage, once it was gone, Mickie dropped to her knee's and hugged Kelly who had tears running down her face.

"What happened?"She asked as she stroked Kelly's hair.

"One minute Im learning to control my powers and next im trapped in a rock cage"Kelly replied.

Mickie was shocked and angry at whoever did this to her friend, she helped Kelly up and they both walked back into the mansion were they were greeted by Edge and Layla.

"Kelly"

"Dont you dare"Mickie said as Layla tried to get closer to the two girls.

Layla was shocked at the anger Mickie was showing, Mickie helped Kelly back to her room and left the two confused on what happened. Kelly was sitting on her bed holding her favourite teddy bear as Mickie gathered the make-up kit together because Kelly's make-up had been ruined due to her tears.

"Its alright, your out know"Mickie said softly with a smile.

"Thank you"Kelly replied with a smile as she wiped the ruined make-up off then Mickie picked up the eye shadow and began to re-apple Kelly's make-up back was happy she had a friend like Mickie to help her when she felt so low that she could not pick herself up, everyone depended on her to help them but no one was there to listen to her problems so she always put a happy face on to make sure they were happy.

There was soon a knock on the door.

"Yes?"Mickie said.

The door opened to reveal Beth who was in her uniform.

"We have a misson so Edge wants everyone in the living room"she said.

"Alright, we will be down in a minute"Mickie replied as she was finishing Kelly's make-up.

"Is everything ok?"Beth asked concerned as she walked in.

"No, they placed her in a solid rock caged for half an hour because she lost control"

Beth was shocked and hugged Kelly who hugged back, Mickie gathered there uniforms and placed the make-up kit away.

"Dont worry, we will get them back"Beth said as she grinned and left.

Kelly and Mickie got changed and looked outside the window, Kelly watched as someone was getting rid of the remains of her rock caged. She hated the dark and she was sad that they did that to them instead of talking to her. Mickie hugged Kelly from behind when she spotted what the blonde beauty was looking at.

"Its going to be ok, you have me"Mickie said.

Edge was glad that everyone was ready but he noticed that Mickie and Kelly were not here yet, then he saw Beth and she mouthed to him that they were coming so he began to brief his team on what was going on.

"Alright there have been attacks on jewelary stores and clothing stores. From this we can gather that they might be Maryse, The Bella's and Eve"Edge started as he looked around the room.

Kelly and Mickie entered the room and everyone did look at them but turned back to Edge, John, Alex,Sheamus and Randy did feel bad at what they did and would try to make it up to her. Ted and Cody walked over as they over heard Sheamus and Randy talking about it and they were worried about their friend.

"So girls, you will be fighting them and not the boys but we will help in anyway"Edge finished as he lead them to the car's.

"Its ok"Ted said as he rubbed Kelly's arm.

"Yeah, what they did was stupid"Cody spoke as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks guys"Kelly said smiling.

It looked like she was back to her normal self but no one knew what happened in that rock caged, something changed within her. Mickie opened the door and got in but as Kelly was about to get in, Trish called her over.

"Hey you alright now?"Trish asked as she and Kelly stood away from everyone.

"Yes im fine"Kelly replied with a smile.

"Alright, go get them"

Kelly gave Trish a hug and ran back to the car that Mickie was in, she called over Edge with a smile.

"Whats it?"He asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kelly, the remains we found of the cage had large deep claw marks"Trish spoke.

Edge nodded and bid her a farewell before he went to the car and soon the team was off on its way, Mickie was sitting next to Kelly who was sitting next to Ted with Edge in front driving and Cody while the other car had John driving with Beth at front and Sheamus,Alex and Layla.

"I dont know why she is angry at me?"Layla said as she rubbed her face.

"Well, Kelly's in a rock cage and Mickie stumbles on you in the living room. She makes the connection between that cage and you"Beth said as she looked back.

"I should of ran to her and not done the cage"

"It was not your fault, it was ours"Sheamus replied as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, we came out screaming"Alex said.

Randy and John did not say anything as they felt so guilty that they could not speak a word, soon both cars were on the scene and everyone got out.

"Alright Girls you go in first then we will follow on behind you"Edge said.

The four girls nodded and made their way into the large store, Layla was standing behind Mickie and Beth was behind Kelly. Layla looked at Kelly and frowned, she grabbed Kelly's hand.

"Im sorry about what I did"She said.

Kelly smiled at Layla. "It alright, you were doing what you were told"

"No its not ok, Layla you knew she was afraid of dark"Mickie said as the whole girl squad stopped.

"Im sorry, I did not mean too please for forgive"Layla pleaded as she did not like her friend being angry at her, Beth stood between the two and held her hands up.

"We are a team, we need to act like one and we are friends"Beth said as she took a deep breath in. Kelly, Layla and Mickie did the same then they all smiled but soon Kelly frowned as she looked up, she turned to the others and pushed them and was soon hit by an ice shard that made her fly off and hit an elevator.

"Kelly!"

Beth growled as she saw Maryse grinning as she sat on a table holding a few boxes then Brie and Nikki came out of a shop with with their plants following them but there was no sight of Eve.

"Come to join us?"Brie said grinning.

"No we are here to stop you"Mickie called out.

"Try them"Maryse said as she placed the boxes down.

Soon the fight broke out between the six, Beth fighting Maryse and Layla, Mickie taking on the twins. Kelly was still down and Eve was no where in sight, Kelly began to wake up as she felt the pain in her back, she looked up at the fight and she wondered where Eve was but them she noticed someone moving around on the second floor.

"Found you"

Mickie wondered where the boys were as did the others.

**With the Boys**

Edge was angry as they had lost the girls, once they stepped in to go after them. These plant monster's jumped out of no where and it kept them busy, once they destroyed one plant, three more came out of no where. Randy and John could hear the fighting of the girls and they wanted to help but they had to deal with these first.

"Do you think they are ok?"Alex asked as he dodged one plant that tried to bite him.

"Im sure they will be"Edge replied.

**Back with the Girls**

Kelly slowly got up but the pain in her back bad so she placed her hand there and felt something sticky and wet, she looked at her hand and saw the blood so she looked back at the elevator and noticed there was blood, her blood.

"Aww look at you three, thinking you can win"

Mickie, Layla and Beth looked up as they stood together, right in front of them on the second floor was Eve who was holding the Diva's title. She was grinning as she jumped down and stood with the Bella's and Maryse.

"You like my new friends"She said and soon the four laughed while Layla and the others frowned.

"You wont win so just leave"Eve said as she turned her back to them and waved her hand.

Beth was angry so she threw a fireball but Eve turned around and smacked it towards the wall, she grinned as she tilted her head.

"You will lose, I have the title and you have none"

Another battle gave away but this time the good side was losing as Eve's power was now better and stronger, she was grinning the whole time. Kelly watched upset as she heard the screams of her friends getting hurt. There she was standing with her back bleeding and she had lost control earlier, she did not know what to do.

Beth, Layla and Mickie lay on the ground, Beth tried to get up but Maryse pushed her back down with her high heel's. Bella's were laughing as they stood in the back ground and Eve walked over then crouched down to the girls.

"You are idiots for staying with that team, we are never treated good so leave them"Eve said grinning.

"Never you bitch"Beth spatted out then screamed out in pain as Maryse dug her heel in the back.

"Mickie, Layla?"

"Never in my life you whore"Mickie screamed out as did Layla but soon they were placed on the walls by the Bella's and they were choking on the plants wrapped around their necks.

Kelly closed her eye's and covered her ears, she could not stand this but she could not do anything, she tried but the shadows were not moving and it made her upset and angry then finally something clicked in her.

_Revenge_

_Destroy_

_Harm_

_Power_

_One_

These words were chanting in her head but it was not her voice saying them but a flowing dark voice that was drawing her into something. Unaware of her surroundings, the shadows moved around her and soon attached them self like in the cage then her eye's turned yellow.

"EVE!"

"Finally, the princess is awake"Eve said as she looked up but she was shocked at what she saw.

Kelly was completely black, it was like she was a shadow herself. Kelly grinned as she walked forward, the shadows she passed form broken figures and stood behind.

"Kelly"Mickie and Layla choked out.

Beth could not see what happened to Kelly but she could feel the black energy around the room but soon Maryse was smacked by Kelly who came charging them she attacked the Bella's so Layla and Mickie were free. Eve was surprised about how fast Kelly was but she had the title so she would be able to defeat Kelly and make her scream.

"I will finish you"Kelly hissed.

Soon the two were battling as Layla and Mickie made there way to Beth, Beth was horrified at the sight of Kelly.

"We need Edge"Layla said as she panicked.

The other two nodded as they did not like seeing their friend like that so Layla ran to find Edge while Mickie and Beth stayed to watch the battle.

Ted noticed Layla running towards them, they had finished off the plants and no more came so they headed towards were the girls had headed. Sheamus was worried as he noticed the marks on her neck.

"What is Layla?"John asked.

"Something happened to Kelly"she said as she began to lead them to where Kelly and Eve were fighting.

Kelly smacked Eve and she flew into a wall, Eve was now horrified as the title was not working. Kelly's power was so strong that she was unable to hit her, Eve spat out some blood and looked up.

"Im sorry"she said as she tried to get up but she was pushed down by the shadows.

"You left and hurt my friend, you are worthless"Kelly hissed out.

The boys and Layla finally arrived and was shocked at Kelly, Edge was mad at himself as Trish told him to look out for Kelly as something did happen and it was too late.

Randy was shocked to see Kelly this dark, he wanted the friendly and smiley one.

"Kelly!"Edge called out.

Kelly turned around and growled as she saw the rest of the team, Eve and the others girls fled when they had a chance because they knew they would not be able to handle the team and this new Kelly.

"Calm down please"

"Calm down, you imprisoned me in a cage, you knew I was afraid of the dark"Kelly yelled as the shadows around them began to dance more fast and seemed very vicious.

"Please, Kelly"John said as he stepped out.

"This is not you"Randy shouted as he too stepped out.

But both guys were hit by a shadow, Kelly hissed at them. She them rose onto the second floor, she looked down at everyone who she was friends, the people she loved but they knew she hated the dark and something clicked inside of her.

The shadows had always been there for her and so she was now going to listen to them as they would be there for her. Edge watched Kelly, he was afraid, this was not his sister but the shadows talking through her.

"You dont know who I am, Im the one you can you share your problems with but no one listens to me"

Kelly attacked them all with the shadow and soon the shadow she was on rose and broke through the roof then she fled, not looking back at the sad faces and the cries of her name.

They had lost her again but this time it was to her own power and not to someone. Edge looked around at the faces and told them to get back to the cars, once home, everyone just went to their rooms.

Trish was worried when she saw them come back as she had this nagging feeling.

"Edge"

"Trish, she's gone"Edge said as he collapsed in front of her crying.

Trish held Edge in her arms as she called out for Rock and Austin, she knew something was wrong when they found the remains, Kelly learnt control of her power but her power was controlling her. She should of stopped Kelly from getting into the car and going on the mission but she knew that she now needed to talk to the other girls as they would tell her what happened.

"Kelly"she whispered.

**Back at the store**

A guy walked around the broken place with a grinned, he had been watching everything and he was pleased at what he saw. He had another plan to get the blonde beauty but her power talking to her was just perfect and now he jumped up to the roof and followed the tracks she left.

Kelly knew she was being followed so she stopped and waited for that person to catch up, the shadows had left her body so she looked normal but instead she was changed.

"Leave me be"she hissed as she knew the person was now behind her.

"Why would I when a friend needs a friend who understands her"

Kelly turned around with a smile as she heard the voice, the one person who understood her in many ways and knew of her fears so she ran to them and hugged them.

"Its alright im here for you"

The guy stroked her hair as she gently fell asleep in his arms and he then picked her up and took her away to his lair to plan the end of Edge's rain.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

I hope you all like that, a new change for Kelly

:D

_Word's out_

Thank you for reading and please if you have time

review

x


	19. Word's out

Chapter 19 is now up

chapter 20 is next yay

I am sorry about the delay again, had to move groups in college as they were not being nice to me

:D

also I am taking one-shot request and if you want a short story then just PM

enjoy

:)

* * *

><p>Trish was walking around with a sad face on as she pasted Edge's room, the leader of the group had not left his room ever since Kelly had gone bad. It had been four days since she had gone. Trish was on her way to find out from the girls what had happened, she looked into the kitchen to see Cody who was comforting Ted with a hot chocolate. Everyone was taking this bad and she hated seeing everyone sad, soon she was walking into her class room.<p>

"Ladies"she said.

"Trish"Layla replied with a weak smile.

Beth and Mickie nodded as they didnt really want to talk as what happened was still affecting them.

"So please tell me what happened"she said as she sat down.

Layla looked at Beth who looked down then she looked at Mickie who got up and walked out so she knew it would be up to her to tell Trish what happened.

"Well..."she started.

**Flashback **

_"We are a team, we need to act like one and we are friends"Beth said as she took a deep breath in. Kelly, Layla and Mickie did the same then they all smiled but soon Kelly frowned as she looked up, she turned to the others and pushed them and was soon hit by an ice shard that made her fly off and hit an elevator._

_"Kelly!"_

_Beth growled as she saw Maryse grinning as she sat on a table holding a few boxes then Brie and Nikki came out of a shop with with their plants following them but there was no sight of Eve._

_"Come to join us?"Brie said grinning._

_"No we are here to stop you"Mickie called out._

_"Try them"Maryse said as she placed the boxes down._

_Soon the fight broke out between the six, Beth fighting Maryse and Layla, Mickie taking on the twins. Kelly was still down and Eve was no where in sight, Kelly began to wake up as she felt the pain in her back, she looked up at the fight and she wondered where Eve was but them she noticed someone moving around on the second floor._

_"Found you"_

_Mickie wondered where the boys were as did the others._

_Kelly slowly got up but the pain in her back bad so she placed her hand there and felt something sticky and wet, she looked at her hand and saw the blood so she looked back at the elevator and noticed there was blood, her blood._

_"Aww look at you three, thinking you can win"_

_Mickie, Layla and Beth looked up as they stood together, right in front of them on the second floor was Eve who was holding the Diva's title. She was grinning as she jumped down and stood with the Bella's and Maryse._

_"You like my new friends"She said and soon the four laughed while Layla and the others frowned._

_"You wont win so just leave"Eve said as she turned her back to them and waved her hand._

_Beth was angry so she threw a fireball but Eve turned around and smacked it towards the wall, she grinned as she tilted her head._

_"You will lose, I have the title and you have none"_

_Another battle gave away but this time the good side was losing as Eve's power was now better and stronger, she was grinning the whole time. Kelly watched upset as she heard the screams of her friends getting hurt. There she was standing with her back bleeding and she had lost control earlier, she did not know what to do._

_Beth, Layla and Mickie lay on the ground, Beth tried to get up but Maryse pushed her back down with her high heel's. Bella's were laughing as they stood in the back ground and Eve walked over then crouched down to the girls._

_"You are idiots for staying with that team, we are never treated good so leave them"Eve said grinning._

_"Never you bitch"Beth spatted out then screamed out in pain as Maryse dug her heel in the back._

_"Mickie, Layla?"_

_"Never in my life you whore"Mickie screamed out as did Layla but soon they were placed on the walls by the Bella's and they were choking on the plants wrapped around their necks._

_Kelly closed her eye's and covered her ears, she could not stand this but she could not do anything, she tried but the shadows were not moving and it made her upset and angry then finally something clicked in her._

_Revenge_

_Destroy_

_Harm_

_Power_

_One_

_These words were chanting in her head but it was not her voice saying them but a flowing dark voice that was drawing her into something. Unaware of her surroundings, the shadows moved around her and soon attached them self like in the cage then her eye's turned yellow._

_"EVE!"_

_"Finally, the princess is awake"Eve said as she looked up but she was shocked at what she saw._

_Kelly was completely black, it was like she was a shadow herself. Kelly grinned as she walked forward, the shadows she passed form broken figures and stood behind._

_"Kelly"Mickie and Layla choked out._

_Beth could not see what happened to Kelly but she could feel the black energy around the room but soon Maryse was smacked by Kelly who came charging them she attacked the Bella's so Layla and Mickie were free. Eve was surprised about how fast Kelly was but she had the title so she would be able to defeat Kelly and make her scream._

_"I will finish you"Kelly hissed._

_Soon the two were battling as Layla and Mickie made there way to Beth, Beth was horrified at the sight of Kelly._

_"We need Edge"Layla said as she panicked._

_Kelly smacked Eve and she flew into a wall, Eve was now horrified as the title was not working. Kelly's power was so strong that she was unable to hit her, Eve spat out some blood and looked up._

_"Im sorry"she said as she tried to get up but she was pushed down by the shadows._

_"You left and hurt my friend, you are worthless"Kelly hissed out._

_The boys and Layla finally arrived and was shocked at Kelly, Edge was mad at himself as Trish told him to look out for Kelly as something did happen and it was too late._

_Randy was shocked to see Kelly this dark, he wanted the friendly and smiley one._

_"Kelly!"Edge called out._

_Kelly turned around and growled as she saw the rest of the team, Eve and the others girls fled when they had a chance because they knew they would not be able to handle the team and this new Kelly._

_"Calm down please"_

_"Calm down, you imprisoned me in a cage, you knew I was afraid of the dark"Kelly yelled as the shadows around them began to dance more fast and seemed very vicious._

_"Please, Kelly"John said as he stepped out._

_"This is not you"Randy shouted as he too stepped out._

_But both guys were hit by a shadow, Kelly hissed at them. She them rose onto the second floor, she looked down at everyone who she was friends, the people she loved but they knew she hated the dark and something clicked inside of her._

_The shadows had always been there for her and so she was now going to listen to them as they would be there for her. Edge watched Kelly, he was afraid, this was not his sister but the shadows talking through her._

_"You dont know who I am, Im the one you can you share your problems with but no one listens to me"_

_Kelly attacked them all with the shadow and soon the shadow she was on rose and broke through the roof then she fled, not looking back at the sad faces and the cries of her name._

**Flashback Ended**

"Then gone she was"Layla finished.

Trish nodded as she listened so something did happened while Kelly was locked in the rock cage that day, she should of done something but now they had lost Kelly again.

"Hows Edge?"Beth asked.

"No one knows, he's not talking"she replied.

"Poor Edge, second time he's lost her"Layla said as she leaned back.

Trish nodded as she got up and walked to the window, she hoped Kelly was ok but she was worried that news would get out that the powerful blonde was now on the dark side.

**Meanwhile...**

"I cant believe that happened"Maryse said as the four girls were sitting in a quiet cafe in baggy clothes so no one would recognize them.

"I know, who knew the girl was evil inside"Brie replied.

"Indeed"Nikki said.

They took a sip of their coffee's and continue talking then Maryse noticed Eve was not talking but staring off into the distance. She wondered what was going through their new friend's head.

Eve took a sip of her cup and let out a quiet sigh, she knew Kelly's power were dark but she never knew that they could do tha. If she did then she would of tried to convince Kelly to come to the dark side as she was already half way there with the power but she wondered what pushed her of the cliff to make her evil.

"You alright Eve?"Nikki asked.

"Yeah just thinking"Eve replied.

"So do you think the news got out to everyone else?"Maryse asked as she leaned.

"Most likely indeed"Eve answered.

**On the Roof**

"So is it true Vickie?"Dolph asked as he grinned looking down at the people while he held the title on his shoulder.

"Yes, she turned evil four days ago and left that stupid group"Vickie replied laughing.

"This would be good"

"Indeed"

Dolph grinned as he and Vickie walk away, Vickie would be spreading the news that Kelly was now evil and she knew most of the other bad guys would be happy to have some who was very powerful on their side.

**Woods**

Heath was smiling as he made his way back to the lair of the Corre, he had great news from Vickie. Some of the bad guys had connection with one another, Heath made it sure to get news from Vickie as she always knew everything.

"He's back"Justin said.

Wade looked back as he was facing the other way, he stood up and looked down at Heath. Eziel was sitting in the shadows like normal and Justin was in a tree, scratching his stomach.

"Great news I bring"he said.

"What is it?"Wade asked.

"Kelly is now on our side, she left the team"

The others smiled as Wade grinned, he walked to the center of the opening and he looked around.

"This is great, soon team Edge will be destroyed"

Soon laughed was heard in the forest.

**Broken Train Station**

Punk was grinning as the news he heard, it had been going around everywhere and he was pleased. He looked around happy, since the fight with the Corre, they had to move and with Mason betraying him, they had to leave again. This place was good as no one came as they believed it to be haunted but it was just a cat that was just meowing.

"So she's evil now"Micheal asked.

"Yeah"David answered as they were sitting in the office eating dinner.

"Its great news but now we need to find her"Punk said as he sat down and took a plate of food.

Punk wanted to have her by his side and with her there, they would rule this stupid town then the world but he had heard she was found by someone else but no one had a clue who it was.

"David I want you to find out more about this guy"

"Yes sir"

"And Micheal find where she is"Punk said.

"Yes"

Soon the two left while Punk carried on eating with a big grin on his face, it was his time.

**Somewhere else...**

The guy was pacing around in his new place, he couldnt have that slut find him. He was glad that he got rid of Maryse as she was a dead weight to him. He stopped then smiled at the thought of what had been happening, he placed down the photo he pick up earlier. Soon he walked down the hallway and opened a door, he smiled at the person sleeping in the bed.

He walked closer and knelt on his knee's to look at the person.

"So beautiful"he whispered.

He got up and then slowly walked out as he had some planning to do, he would rule this place no matter what and now he had an angel by his side. No one would stand in his anymore, his time was now.

Kelly woke up when the sunlight hit her face, she sat up slowly and let out a yawn. Kelly got up and grabbed the night gown on the side and put it in on, it had been four days since she left her brother and friends. She was a tad bit sad but she needed a change for once, the shadows within her were in a deep slumber so she could not hear them.

She walked out slowly and down the hallway, she took her time to look around as when she got here on the first day, she had not as she was tired. She saw the only person that was always there for her.

"Morning"she said as she walked over.

"Hey you"He said looking up from the paper work he had on the table.

She sat down next to him and she lay her head on his shoulder, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair and she let out a light happy sigh.

"So what are the plans for today?"she asked.

The guy got up and looked out the window, he then turned to her with a small smile. She was confused then realised it would be bad news for her.

"I need you to lay low while I go out"he replied.

Kelly pouted as she crossed her arms, he quickly moved to her side and gathered her into his arms.

"I need to get more info about something but I need you to say hidden as they will be looking for you"

"Alright, I trust you"Kelly replied with a smile.

Later that day, the guy was off doing whatever he was doing and it left Kelly by herself so she changed into some shorts and a tank top he brought for her, she sat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes before letting the darkness flow around her body. The shadows in the apartment began to form and slowly moved around her, it was peaceful here and Kelly could actually get some control here.

**Meanwhile...**

Mickie was outside in the garden as she couldnt handle begin in the class with the others knowing she could of helped Kelly, just as they were spending more time, she was gone quickly than she could click her fingers.

"Why"she mumbled.

Everyone was having trouble without Kelly but no one was doing anything about it , she knew that word must have got out so Kelly was the prize that everyone wanted. Mickie stop for a minuted then realised, she could go out looking for Kelly alone, she knew her friend would talk to her. So she ran to the garage and passed John who looked confused, she got into a car and sped off.

"I will find you"she said as she did not look back.

Mickie had stopped in the city as she had no clue where to start but something caught her eye after an hour of looking, she knew that no one else could see it but she could. A shadow in the alley way was moving but it was a shadow within a shadow, Mickie was happy so she ran over then stopped as she had no clue what she was going to do but then she would try the weirdest thing.

She got closer to it.

"Kelly please, Its Mickie"She whispered hoping this would work maybe.

Kelly opened her eye when she heard Mickie's voice, she never knew she could do that with her gift but she could hear the softness in her friend's voice so she got up and grabbed her coat then went looking for her friend.

Mickie sat there, some of the people thought she was homeless and threw money at her which she hated.

"Im not homeless"she screamed.

"Then why you out in the streets looking mopey"

Mickie turned around quickly to see Kelly walked out of the shadows with a smile. She then ran over and tackled Kelly into a hug which she did return, the one person Kelly missed other than her brother was Mickie as they were like sisters. Soon the two were on a roof somewhere in this busy city, it was away from the ears that were walking around just waiting for some good gossip.

"We miss you so much, come back please"Mickie pleaded.

"I cant, I need change Mickie and this is good for me"Kelly replied as she was sitting down.

Mickie wanted her friend back but she knew she would not come back willing and she knew she could not bring her back as Kelly's power was more powerful than hers so she knew she could do nothing.

"Join me Mickie"Kelly said smiling as she stood up after an 10 minutes of silence.

"What?"Mickie asked as she was shocked.

"Like Eve said, we are not being treated right and I have more control now"Kelly explained.

Mickie was shocked by this, she wanted her friend back but going to the dark side. She looked around her trying to think as she didnt know what to do.

"Please Mickie join me and we will rule together"Kelly said as she walked over to Mickie.

**Edge's home for gifted**

Trish felt a shiver go down her spine and she didnt understand what it meant but she knew it wasnt good, more trouble was on its way. Edge finally came out of his room and went to get something to eat, he was so upset with what happened that he did not want to talk to anyone, he heard some talking so he listened.

"Mickie left?"Alex asked.

"Yeah but she's probably out shopping"John answered.

Edge knew Mickie would be back as she was a good girl and could never go bad.

**Back with the girls...**

Kelly was now standing in front of Mickie was was still unsure.

"Mickie"Kelly pleaded.

"I choose..."

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

What will Mickie say ?

:D

_You!_

Thank you for reading and please if you have time

review

x


	20. You!

Happy Halloween

Chapter 20 is finally up

:D

To those who review this chapter, I will do a oneshot for you

also I am taking one-shot request and if you want a short story then just PM

enjoy

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Last time ...<strong>

_"Join me Mickie"Kelly said smiling as she stood up after an 10 minutes of silence._

_"What?"Mickie asked as she was shocked._

_"Like Eve said, we are not being treated right and I have more control now"Kelly explained._

_Mickie was shocked by this, she wanted her friend back but going to the dark side. She looked around her trying to think as she didnt know what to do._

_"Please Mickie join me and we will rule together"Kelly said as she walked over to Mickie._

_Kelly was now standing in front of Mickie was was still unsure._

_"Mickie"Kelly pleaded._

_"I choose..."_

**Present time...**

Mickie still had not answered Kelly but this was a hard decision for her, Kelly waited, she knew this was a big decision for her friend so she placed an hand on Mickie's arm then smiled.

"Take your time"Kelly said.

"Thanks"Mickie replied.

With that Mickie left Kelly on the roof by herself then she heard someone walking behind her, she knew who it was so she smiled.

"Do you think she will leave them just for you?"He asked.

"Mickie's different from them all"Kelly replied as she turned around to face him.

He nodded and soon the pair were off as they had a show to put on tonight, it was Halloween so it would be a great night to do it but first they needed some help and he knew were to go.

Edge's home for the gifted

Mickie finally arrived but she made sure to buy some things so it wouldn't look bad, she placed then in her room and walked into the kitchen were Layla and Alex were. They smiled at her and Alex offered her some coffee which she took with a thank you.

"So where were you?"Layla asked.

"Out shopping"Mickie replied.

"You girls and shopping"Alex said laughing.

Mickie watched her friends with a smile but it faulted when she remembered Kelly, could she stay with this lot or be with her first true friend Kelly. She didnt know what to do but she knew the answer would come to her soon as this was a life changing decision for her and it would affect everyone around her. Soon she left the others and was in her room, pacing around as she didnt know what to do.

"What the hell do I do"she mumbled.

"Mickie?"

Mickie turned around to see John looking concerned, she smiled as she sat down, he then walked into her room and sat down next to her. John was concerned for her as she seemed to be really affected by Kelly going bad, last time Kelly went missing, Mickie cried her eyes out for many weeks.

"Its nothing John"She said.

"Please Mickie"He replied with a pleading tone.

"Its just this Tv show im watching, this character I like has a choice between two people. One is her true friend while the other is someone who wants to be her friend but she cant decide"

"Well that character should look into her heart to see the answer but shows are silly anyway, so dont worry about it"John said as he hugged her.

Soon John left Mickie and she was glad she got some good wisdom from John, when the time was right she would look into her heart and she would make the decision. She smiled and left her room to go relax in the garden for awhile, she met Beth and the two began to relax by the pool even swim a bit. Trish watched with a smile before she made her way to the Computer room to discuss some things.

"Hey"Rock said to her when she walked to his side.

"Hi"

Trish could see that everyone was here so it was time to begin, Undertaker stepped forward and looked at the others before he turned back to the large screen.

"Alright so far this has not been a good week for us"He started.

"True"Steve said as he rolled his eyes.

"First we lose the United States title, then Eve takes off with the Diva's Title and Kelly go bad"Triple H replied.

Undertaker let out a sigh as he turned around, he looked at Edge before he turned to everyone else.

"The first main thing we need to do is stop Kelly as her power is powerful and by now everyone on that dark side will know she's gone bad and will want her on their team"

"How we stop her then?"Kurt asked as he leaned forward.

"I want Edge and his team to go after her as they might work some sense into her"Undertaker replied as he looked at Edge.

"Edge are you alright with this?"Michelle asked very concerned.

"Yes, I will do anything to bring her back"Edge said as he stood up with a fire in his eyes.

Everyone was glad to see this Edge back as the hated the moopy and sad one, they knew they could get the girl back but it was a 50/50 chance so Edge needed to get his team together, this was their time to shine.

"But one thing"Edge said as he let out sigh.

"What is it?"Undertaker asked.

"I will need two titles from the boxes"He replied.

Undertaker looked at Kurt who nodded as he got up and soon Edge and Kurt left to go get the titles, everyone else started to leave while Michelle and Undertaker stayed. He say down with a sigh and she came up behind him then began to rub his shoulders.

"What is the matter?"She asked.

"I fear something will not go right soon for the mission"He explained.

Michelle was concerned but these things were all part of something big, fate, if it was to happen then they would have to deal with it. No one could mess with the magic of Fate as it is a strong force. Kurt pulled out the boxes that contained the titles and he looked at Edge with a smile.

"Whichs ones?"He asked.

"The world Heavy weight and the womens"Edge explained.

Kurt nodded and got them out then handed them to Edge who thanked him before leaving, he hoped this would work out for Edge.

**Meanwhile...**

Kelly was walking with the guy as they were meeting up with some people that would be able to help them, he talked with one of them earlier to devise a plan that would work for both of them. Kelly was annoyed that he didnt tell her who it was but he left it for a surprise.

He opened the door for her and she thanked him, she spotted a women with a short black hair cut.

"Vickie"he said with a smile.

"Finally, he doesnt like to wait"she replied.

"I was busy"

"So this must be Kelly"Vickie said with a grin as she walked over and looked Kelly up and down.

"Yes"He said with a smile as he sat down.

"Im Vickie"

"Its nice to meet you Vickie"Kelly said as she placed a hand out.

Vickie grinned even more and shook hands with Kelly before turning to the guy, she walked off, Kelly wanted to sit down but the guy shook his head and soon she came back with a blonde man who we all know as Dolph Ziggler.

"This is Dolph my dear"Vickie said as she brought Kelly closer to Dolph.

"Hi"Kelly said with a smile,

"Hey"Dolph said.

Soon the Guy and Vickie got chatting in the kitchen on how this plan would go tonight, it left Kelly alone with Dolph, they were both out on the balcony as Kelly wanted some air and Dolph wanted to keep her company.

"So how does it feel?"He asked.

"What?"Kelly asked as she wasnt reall listening.

"How does it feel to be on the dark side?"He asked.

"It weird as Im still adjusting but its nice to be in control of my powers"Kelly replied with a smile as she looked at him.

Both Dolph and Kelly were looking into each other eyes then Kelly felt something go down her spine and her vision was going black.

**Flashback**

_"Randy right?"Kelly questioned as she stopped a few paces from him, Randy nodded unsure why she was talking to him. "Is it ok if I sit next to you?" Randy nodded slowly as Kelly sat next to him. Randy was confused on why she was next to him and he took a breath in before the smell of blood hit him so he looked at Kelly. Taking her arm, he saw a long cut that was bleeding, he looked at her but she turned her head in shame._

_"What happened?"Randy asked, Kelly looked back at him but his stare was too intense so she looked down. "My gift, I couldnt control it. I was afraid in what I was doing it fired back at me"Kelly explained, Randy didnt know what Kelly could do but from what he heard from the hush words of the teachers, it showed she had a powerfull gift and it was harmful and could destroy. "What is it your gift?"Randy asked so Kelly pointed to the shadow they were in and she focus then soon her eyes turned black and the shadows started forming solid tentaclesand her nails got longer, claw like. Randy was shocked, such a small and good girl had a very dark gift._

_"When others know of my gift, they get scared, I get scared but im working on it"Kelly said then she looked at him, "Im sorry too" "Sorry for what?"Randy asked as he turned his head,Kelly place a hand on his shoulder not caring about the scales. "That I didnt talk to you the first time you came, I was unsure how to approach because Edge told me you didnt speak much and didnt want to talk to anyone" "But your talking to me now" "Well I hated the though that you might get the wrong impression that I hated you but I dont and you appreance doesnt scared me, more it interest me"_

_Randy couldnt belive what he was hearing, she wasnt scared or hate him infact the oposite, lifting her arm he licked the blood and she watched the cut heal. Giving her arm back Randy looked back at the pond, Kelly noticed and she grabbed his then pulled him up. "What are you doing?"Randy asked as they stopped by the pond, "The Lotus is my favourite flower, this pond is beautiful"Kelly said as she looked at the flowers so did Randy and he thought that Kelly and the Lotus were a like, Beautiful but delicate._

_"Kelly!"_

_Randy and Kelly looked at the door to see Edge calling Kelly, she turned to her brother and waved before looking at Randy. "It was nice talking to you finally, I hope we can be friends, we are more alike than anyone can think"She said before she jogged over to Edge, Edge waved at Randy and he nodded back, he spotted Kelly smiling at him and he gave her a small smile. For once her felt so wanted and loved he then looked at the pond and decided this was his favourite spot also the Lotus would be his favourite flower._

_"Yeah Ted was the first to as he wanted to be friendly just like you and follow your lead"Cody said grinning as Ted blushed, Randy got a good laughed before he started coughing._

_"Here drink some water"Kelly said as she offered him some water and he took it with a nod as a thank as he could not talk at all for the moment._

_"Its nice you wanted to follow my lead and Im grateful you did when I was gone"Kelly said softly as she looked at Ted._

_"It was no problem, anyway someone had to stand up to John"Ted said smiling at her._

_"Even though he almost choked up to death"Cody replied as he frown._

_"What!"Kelly said as she was confused._

_Cody started explaining before Ted could get a chance to after hearing the story she knew that she would need to have words with Edge and John as so much happened while she was gone suddenly she felt a hand grab hers so she looked down and saw it was Randy, she then looked at his face to see he was smiling and she smiled. Soon they were talking about other things and Kelly was so happy that she was back but she never realised how much she missed while she was gone._

_'I wonder how Mason is' she thought before she gave Randy some more water as he was coughing again._

_Beth was with Kelly and both girls were doing yoga in the gardens, Beth was happy that she could finally relax._

_"So I see your enjoying it Beth"Kelly said smiling as she stretched her arms out._

_"Of course, its so relax to get away from the noise and into the quiet and peace"She replied as she lifted her left knee up while stretching her arms outwards._

_"Yere it is, with the calm environment and doing yoga can help teach you how to control your powers as well"Kelly said as she sat down and Beth soon sat down as well._

_"It does feel like I have more control"Beth said smiling and Kelly nodded._

_"Alright time for some food"Kelly said as she and Beth packed up their things and made their way back to the mansion with smiles on their faces._

_Edge was looking at the flower with a frown, he didn't understand why this flower did not bloom like the rest. Standing up, he used his powers to help it yet nothing happened so he asked most of the teachers about it yet they didn't know as in front of the flower, Edge let out sigh._

_"Edge!"Kelly called out as she stepped out of the mansion, she was looking for her brother then she spotted him and walked over with a smile. "Edge Ive been looking for you"she said as she sat down next to him._

_"Sorry been thinking"Edge explained as he turned to look at Kelly with a smile, Kelly nodded before she looked at the flower. "Beautiful isnt it"she said smiling, Edge was confused as she was looking at the same flower he had been looking at. It had no petals, no bright colours so how did Kelly find it beautiful. "How is it beautiful if it has not bloomed yet?"Edge asked looking at his sister with a curious look. Kelly looked at the flower with a bright smile._

_"The most beautiful is the one that takes long, it has time to prepare for the world to see its glory"Kelly explained as she looked at Edge with a smile. Edge thought about it and it made him smile. "Finally someone answer my question and the answer is as beautiful as the person who explains it"Edge said as he refereed to her powers. Kelly nodded before standing up as did Edge."So why were you looking for me?"Edge asked as he remembered she was looking for him._

_"Oh yeah, dinner is ready"Kelly said as she looked up at the night sky, Edge finally noticed it was dark then he offered his hand to Kelly. Accepting his hand, Kelly smiled and led him in door._

_Kelly and Randy stopped as they were talking, they were facing face to face. Randy looked deep into Kelly's bright blue eyes as Kelly looked deep in in Randy dark yellow eyes. Everything soon became silent and everything else was forgotten by the pair, soon they stepped closer to one another until they were a foot apart._

_"Kelly"he said softly as he cupped her chin._

_"Randy"she replied softly as she placed her hands on his chest._

_They got closer and closer, there lips almost touching. Kelly closed her eyes as did Randy and soon they were about to kiss._

**Flashback Ended**

Kelly shook her head to see a worried looking Dolph, he had his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey you alright?"He asked.

"Yeah, just a tad bit tired"She replied with a smile.

She told Dolph a lie, the affect of missing home and everyone was finally now setting in. It pained her to remember those good moments with the people she loved.

Soon the guy and Vickie came back and then the four departed, Kelly wanted to know what the plan was but he didnt tell her which annoyed her.

Edge's team heard that Dolph was attacking the town again so of course they went over and they hoped to see Kelly maybe, the team were ready for anything but this time they had a bit more power with the titles, Edge and Beth would control them. Once they arrived, they noticed it seem quiet so they split up like last time but Randy went alone.

Randy was walking around when suddenly he heard a noise and ran straight to it, it was a person and he had them by the neck.

"Randy"the voice croaked out.

Randy looked at the person and was shocked to see Kelly in his scaly grip, he let go of her quickly but then gathered her into his arms.

"Kelly"He said softly as he buried his head into her blonde locks.

Kelly was happy to see Randy but she was worried as that meant the whole team was here, she pulled back.

"You need to leave, your in grave danger"she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"No we want you back"He replied.

Suddenly they heard screams, they ran off to the sound and once they arrived they saw the team being held down by some force. Dolph and his many copies were laughing with Vickie. Edge looked up a little bit and saw Kelly and Randy as did Dolph and Vickie.

"Kelly you brought the snake well done"Vickie said.

Randy ran out to attack but he was suddenly picked up and smashed to the ground, Kelly was shocked and she hated the sight soon the guy walked out and Edge was horrified.

"Christian"he whispered.

Christian smiled as he watched the world heavy title float towards him, he grinned at them all as he placed it on. Edge was still shocked that his best friend for so many years had a gift and the fact he was using it for evil, Randy tried to move and Christian noticed so with a grin, he threw Randy in the air and then smacked him back into the ground a few times.

"Stop it"Kelly cried out.

Christian stopped as Kelly ran over, he looked down at her.

"You got the title, leave them be"she said.

Christian shook his head and pushed her with his gift and she smacked into car.

"Stupid girl, a pawn in my plan"he said.

Kelly felt so betrayed as she trusted him but she blacked out, soon Christian started to walk away with Dolph and Vickie following by. Edge and the team were finally able to move and Randy ran over to Kelly, he held her in his arms.

"Kelly"he whispered.

Edge ran over and he smiled at his sister.

"We need to get her back to Michelle"

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:D

_Why oh Why_

Thank you for reading and please if you have time

review

x


	21. Why oh Why

So close to Christmas :)

Chapter 21

:D

So sorry for the late update but ive not been having a good month but im trying to put it behind me

also I am taking one-shot request and if you want a short story then just PM

enjoy

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Last time ...<strong>

_"Christian"he whispered._

_Christian smiled as he watched the world heavy title float towards him, he grinned at them all as he placed it on. Edge was still shocked that his best friend for so many years had a gift and the fact he was using it for evil, Randy tried to move and Christian noticed so with a grin, he threw Randy in the air and then smacked him back into the ground a few times._

_"Stop it"Kelly cried out._

_Christian stopped as Kelly ran over, he looked down at her._

_"You got the title, leave them be"she said._

_Christian shook his head and pushed her with his gift and she smacked into car._

_"Stupid girl, a pawn in my plan"he said._

_Kelly felt so betrayed as she trusted him but she blacked out, soon Christian started to walk away with Dolph and Vickie following by. Edge and the team were finally able to move and Randy ran over to Kelly, he held her in his arms._

_"Kelly"he whispered._

_Edge ran over and he smiled at his sister._

_"We need to get her back to Michelle"_

**Present time...**

Edge was pacing outside of the Medical Bay as was the whole team, once they got Kelly in the car, Edge made the call to the house so everything would be set up ready for her had been over two hours and he was getting more restless.

"Come on whats taking so long"he mumbled rubbing his neck, finally they had her back but it came with bad news that Christian was evil.

Beth looked at Edge with soft eyes before she turned to the white door, she wanted to be in their with her friend but no one was allowed then she looked at Randy whose eyes never left the door and she knew why. She could see that Randy love Kelly so much and it hurt him so bad that she was in this condition.

"Is she going to be ok?"Coday asked as he looked up.

"Of course"Mickie replied as she stood up.

Everyone was getting sick of the waiting and the silence but soon the door opened, Michelle walked out and she wiped the sweat off her face. She looked at Edge and waved him over to the side.

"Everyone else please leave"Michelle said.

"What?"Ted said annoyed.

Everyone else were also annoyed but soon each one left after Michelle gave them a dirty look however Randy stood there with his arms crossed.

"Randy"Edge said as he noticed the young man.

"No"he replied.

Michelle shook her head then looked at Edge, she opened the door for him and looked at Randy.

"Wait here then you can come in"she said as an order.

Randy nodded as he sat back down and kept his eyes on the door again, he would see her no matter what, he was glad he was the first one to find her then hold her after what Christian did. He swore , he would hunt down Christian and destroy him for what he did to Kelly.

Edge and Michelle walked in then closed the door, Michelle pulled the curtain back and their was Kelly resting peacefully in the bed.

"He's determind to see her"She spoke out.

"Indeed, they seem to be a pair destined to be together in a way"Edge replied with a smile.

Michelle smiled as well then lead Edge closer to Kelly, she looked normal to Edge and he wondered why it took so long for Michelle to come out.

"When she came in, she looked normal until I found this"Michelle explained.

Michelle pulled the blanket down and lifted both of Kelly's arm up and Edge was shocked when he saw black veins crawlinng up her skin. Michelle pulled the cover back up and took a seat at her desk and Edge stood in front of her worried.

"What are they?"

"Im not sure but this looks simliar to what your mother had Edge"Michelle explained.

Edge looked back at Kelly then back to Michelle, indeed Kelly looked like their mother and had the same power but they lost their mother at a young age because her power was corrupting her that she had no good in her. He could remember seeing his mother controlling other people with gift and they could do nothing but watch however it was their father who stopped her, unfornately it killed her so their made a promise to help others as their mother had no help from anyone in the past.

"We cant let what happened to our mother happen to Kelly"Edge said witha frown.

"And we wont Edge"Michelle.

Edge was worried now as he walked over to Kelly, he stroked her head before laying a kiss to her forehead.

"Dont worry Edge, its simlair to what your mother had but its not the same thing, she went bad for a little bit but came back to the good side. Your mother never did so we have a good advantage to it"Michelle explained as she walked Edge out.

"We need to explain this to Undertaker"Edge said.

"Indeed, Randy you can go in"Michelle replied.

Soon the pair left and Randy entered the room, he sat next to Kelly. He hated seeing her this way as it made him feel aweful as he could not protect like the night she was taken away. He could not take his eyes off her as she looked like an angel there but unaware of the things going on around him. The shadows were moving around and they moved to the door, turning the lock on then they crawled to the roof, closing onto the pair.

Randyn looked at her neck and saw the black veins moving, he was curious about this so he moved closer to have a look and when he got closer, they looked like snakes moving.

"Randy"

He looked up to find yellow eyes looking at him, he was shocked but soon they were drawing him in. He was swaying around, the black veins started to latched htemselfs onto Randy and a black string shot out of Kelly's neck and into his.

Everything went back to normal but Randy's eyes were now a solid dark black before turning to normal, Kelly was asleep again and the black veins were slowly pulling themself into her skin.

Randy shook his head, he had no idea what happened but he could hear Kelly's voice in his head.

_"In time"_

**Somewhere else in mansion**

"So she will be ok?"Mickie asked John as they were in the garden walking around.

"She will be fine, Kelly is a fighter"John said as he pulled Mickie into a hug.

Mickie relaxed into his arms, she was very worried about her friend and she couldnt do anything which made her feel even more bad but she was glad to have John with her as it seemed all her worries left when he was around.

"Alright"

Unknown to them a black shadow shot through the grass and out of the grounds, the pair went back inside as it was getting dark. Everyone was concerned for Kelly and hoped she would get better but something big was coming there way and it is going to cause a stir within the group.

**The Old New Nexus Ware house**

Mason was working out as he wanted to get tougher so he could get his revenge on Punk for all the bad treatment the group had put up with, he placed the rod of metal down and walked out to see the view.

"Peaceful"He whispered.

It was nice to have quiet around him as it had been noisey with the group, he sometimes wondered how Kelly was. Mason never got the news Kelly went evil for a bit suddenly he turned around as he heard something moving.

"Show yourself"

Nothing came out, he swore he heard something suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through his back, when he turned his head. He could see nothing then collasped to one knee,the thing that struck him was a black shadow that almost looked like a snake. Soon Black veins started to appear over Mason and his eyes were black, he stood up and began walking towards the mansion. He didnt care what was in his way, he ripped it or just smashed it.

_"In time"_

Kelly's rang through his head and it made him determind to get there, nothing would stop him.

Back in the warehouse, was the black snake figure. If you could see it clearly, it looked like it almost had a grin on its small face. Soon it shot offf, looking for the next target. It would be a long journey to find its next target but it would be worth it it as a storm was on its way.

**Dolph's place**

Vickie was in the kitchen making a drink as Dolph and Christian sat in the living room, Dolph was giving Christian a weird look.

"What!"Christian said annoyed.

"Why did you get rid of Kelly?"Dolph asked as he was curious.

Christian wiped his face as he stood up and walked over to the glass door leading to the balcony, he turned back to Dolph as Vickie walked in and handed Dolph his drink while placing his on the table.

"Yeah?"Vickie voiced in.

"Its all part of my plan that leads to a bigger plan"Christian replied as he walked outside.

"What bigger plan?"Dolph said as he was confused.

"I dont know Dolph, just listen to him. He will bring riches our way"Vickie piped in as she took a sip of her drink.

Dolph nodded as he took a sip of his drink, this was confusing him but if Vickie said it was alright, he would belive it. Christian took a deep breath in as he looked at the city, he didnt want to get rid of her but she was part of something much bigger and he needed to get rid of her so it would build some kind of emotion in her that would effect her gift.

"It should be happening soon"he whispered as he looked into the sky.

Dark storm clouds were making their way towards the city so Christian walked back inside.

**Edge's home for gifted**

"So your saying, she might have what their mother had?"Undertaker said as he folded his arms.

"Yes but its different from the report I looked over"Michelle replied as she took a seat down.

Michelle had taken Edge to go see his team while she went to find her husband and tell him whats going, she made it a point, not to tell Edge. This was something they needed to be worried turned around and looked at the screen, he rubbed his neck as Michelle stood up.

"So what do we do?"She asked.

"We leave it for the moment, watch for any signs. We dont want people panicking which may cause an effect that ends badly"Undertaker replied.

Michelle nodded as she stood next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he covered her hand with his. He was concerned about Kelly but all they could do was wait and see how this thing would develop. Meanwhile Edge was gathering his team in the garden as they needed some calmness due to what had happened over the weeks.

"So what do you think he wants?"Ted asked.

Him and Cody were walking with Beth to the garden, they were enjoying a tv show when Edge came in asking them to go to the garden. Ted recorded the rest and they were walking down the hallway.

"Who knows"Beth replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Cody was walking behind the two then he noticed something moving in the corner of his eyes so he stopped and looked, the other two didnt notice him but carried on walking.

"What the hell?"Cody said as he crouched down on his knee's.

The thing he was looking at was small and black, it danced like a snake. Cody was confused but suddenly it jumped up and crawled its way into his mouth, his eyes widened before they turned black. He stood up and walked towards the medical bay were Kelly was resting.

_"Come"_

The voice sounded like Kelly so Cody followed it,Edge had everyone except Kelly and Cody, he looked at Ted and Beth as he last saw the boy with them.

"Where's Cody?"he asked.

"He was behind us then gone"Ted replied as he did not have a clue.

"Alright, well we will begin now without him"Edge said as he told everyone to sit down.

Everyone sat down like Edge had said and soon they closed their eyes, Edge told them to listen to nature and let their thoughts go.

Randy closed his eyes and listened to the wind but within it, he could hear Kelly's voice and it made his skin crawl with this chill travelling around his body. He wandered how Kelly was and if she had woken up yet, all he wanted to see was her sparkly blue eyes and hear her sweet voice.

"Randy"

He clenched his fists as the voice brought more chills, unaware to him, his appearance was changing to a more aggressive look which brought the attention of Edge. He was confused at what was happening with Randy, this was suppose to relax them but he appeared to be having trouble.

"Randy"he called out.

Randy opened his eyes and his appearance calmed down, he got up and walked over to Edge.

"What is it?"He asked.

"Are you ok?"Edge replied.

"Im fine"Randy answered as he sat back down in his spot.

Edge rubbed his neck then watched the others. Beth was thinking of a calm field where she could dance around with the flames that joined her, Sheamus was thinking of his home back in England and the pub he grew up in and Layla was thinking of being in a boat surrounded by water. They all had calming thoughts which Edge could see but Randy didnt look like he was relaxed.

**Medical Bay**

Cody was standing by Kelly's bed, she was sitting up with black eye. Their mouths were moving but no sound was coming out then Cody collapsed on the floor and Kelly was laying back down.

Michelle opened the door as she needed to finish some reports off when she noticed Cody on the floor, she ran over to him and got on her knee's.

"Cody"she said as she shook his shoulder.

She lifted Cody up and placed him on the bed next to Kelly, she was confused on why he was here and on the floor. She checked him first before she went off to find Edge.

"Edge"

Edge turned around to see Michelle running towards him so he walked over, he let her catch her breath.

"Whats it?"He asked.

"I just found Cody on the medical bay floor"She replied.

Edge was confused now so he told everyone this lesson was over and he followed Michelle to the medical bay to check up on Cody. Once they were there, they went to her office to check the video's but the time Cody arrived, it went black before it turned back on when Michelle arrived.

"So we have nothing?"Edge asked.

"Yeah, something is not right"Michelle.

Suddenly the two heard coughing so they came out of the office and saw Kelly sitting up, coughing before she looked at them with her blue eyes.

"Kelly"they both said shocked.

"Edge"she whispered.

Edge ran over and took her into his arms then Michelle noticed Cody was waking up as well so she walked over to him while the sister and brother had their moment.

"Are you alright?"She asked.

"Yeah, Am I in the medical bay?"Cody asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I found you here"Michelle replied.

Cody looked around before he stretched his arms.

"Can you remember what happened?"Michelle asked.

"No I cant, its all a blur"Cody replied.

**Back outside**

The others were heading in when they heard a noise so they walked over. John led the group with Sheamus next to him and Randy on his other side, when they got closer they noticed a body on the floor.

"What the hell?"Layla said shocked as the boys got closer.

Sheamus and John turned the body over as it was quite big, John looked closer as he swore he knew the person and Sheamus check if he was breathing, he was.

"Who is it?"Mickie asked.

"I dont know"Sheamus answered he looked at John.

"I think I know him but I cant remember"He replied.

"Its Mason"Randy said as he crounched down to look closer.

"Mason from new Nexus"Layla said.

"Yeah, he helped free Kelly"Alex piped in.

**Flashback**

_"The reason why I fail is because of you"Miz shouted as he threw a bolt of lightening at Alex who dodged it._

_"Its your own fault, you fail every time and Im sick of you"Alex screamed as he shot out water from his hands and striaght to Miz who screamed before collapsing to his knee's._

_"Kelly"Mason said as he looked at her._

_Kelly looked at Mason when she got her emotion in control because of what Beth said. "What is it Mason?"she asked._

_"Today will be the day you can escape"_

_Kelly was shocked then suddenly she was being moved by Mason to the door, The Miz had already fled and Edge's team were already trying to leave._

_"But Mason, Im not leaving with out you or the other two"She said as tears began building up._

_"You have to, we'll see each other again and we will be on your side"_

_Mason nodded to Alex who picked Kelly and threw her on his shoulder and began catching up to Edge and the rest of the team._

_"NOOOOO!"Kelly screamed as she kicked and punched then she reached out towards Mason who shook his head and fled with Nexus and Punk did not look happy as he watched his Blonde beauty leave his hands, he knew he would deal with Mason later._

_Alex set Kelly down on the ground and she sobbed into his chest as he brought her into a hug. He knew this was the right decision and he could tell that Mason wanted her out of the Nexus. Edge and his team arrived right in front of the two._

**Flashback Ended**

"Well we need to get him in, he looks hurt"Beth said as she stepped forward.

Everyone else nodded so John and Sheamus lifted him up, they all began to walk back inside. Edge was walking down the hallway when he spotted them, he wanted to give them the good news, he was concerned when he saw them with Mason but then he remembered the guy helped Kelly escape Punk.

"What happened?"He asked.

"We found him like this further in the garden"Mickie explained.

"Alright lets get him to the medical bay"Edge said.

So off they went to the medical bay and once they got to the medical bay, Edge and Randy took hold of Mason.

"The rest of you can go"Edge said.

"Alright"Layla said.

Soon the rest went and it left them alone, Randy wandered why he was choosen as he wanted to leave and he knew Edge knew that.

"Why me?"Randy asked.

"Kelly's awake, I didnt want everyone rushing in"Edge replied as he pushed the door open.

Randy walked in to see Kelly sitting up, drinking some water. Once he saw her awake, he rushed over to her, Kelly looked up to see Randy and she smiled as he approached her.

"Randy"she said smiling.

"Hey"He replied.

Edge watched them then realised he still had Mason in his arms so he carefully walked over to the spare bed and placed the big guy in the bed, Michelle walked out of her office.

"Who's this?"she asked.

"He helped Kelly escape"Edge replied.

Then he explained that the rest of the team found him in the garden, Michelle told him she would look over him and check his health. Edge looked at his sister and Randy, they seemed to enjoying each others company.

"Its glad to see you awake"Randy said as he took a seat.

"Its good to be awake"Kelly replied with a smile.

Soon they sat there in silence, just enjoying the company but soon Kelly needed her sleep so Michelle chased them off. Edge didnt want to leave but Michelle wouldnt have it, Randy left without a word, just seeing Kelly awake was good enough for him. Once the boys were gone, Michelle checked over Mason and cleaned then wrapped his wounds before leaving the two to sleep.

Once Michelle turned the light off and closed the door, the lights flickered on and the shadows twisted around the room. Mason got off the bed and stood tall with black eyes, Kelly was sitting up with black eyes but her hair was floating.

Meanwhile in Randy's room and Cody's they were both standing up with solid black eyes, they could hear the conversation through their minds however the shadows around them were attaching themselves to the boys and left strange markings.

"There are two more targets"she said with a creepy dark voice.

"What do we now?"He asked.

"We wait then strike"

Soon they were sleeping in the beds and the lights were off but if you looked carefully the shadows were dancing in the darkness. With Randy and Cody, they were sleeping on the spots they were standing in.

Edge sat in his office thinking, he would never thought that Christian had a gift but when he thought about the past, there were little signs but he never picked them up and because of it, Christian was evil and had the world heavyweight title. They now had three titles missing, he needed to sort this out but first his main focus is Kelly because he didnt want to have what to their mother.

"I will protect you like I promised Father"He whispered as he stood up and walked to the window.

Edge placed his hand on the window, he felt the coldness run down his back. He stepped away and began turning off the lights in the office before he made his way to his room, he stopped in the kitchen for a drink. Once he got his drink, he carried on walking but stopped when something caught his eye so he turned around to see a black tail go past the corner.

He walked over to see what it was.

"Edge"

He turned around to see Rock calling him over, with a shake of his head, Edge made his way to the Rock.

"Hey"he said with a smile.

"You should be in bed by now"Rock replied.

"I know, just heading there now, you on duty?"Edge answered.

Rock nodded and soon the two parted ways, Edge thought what he saw was just his imagination however it was not, once the two were gone. A black snake like thing came out of hiding before it shot off out of the house and towards the city.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:)

Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you all have a brilliant day

:D

_Target_

Thank you for reading and please if you have time

review

x


	22. Target

Im back ;)

Chapter 22

:D

So sorry for the late update, I lost touch with Fanfiction and my second unit of art work was due for marking so I had to get

everything ready but im back now

Also anyone wanting one-shot or short stories then PM me

:)

* * *

><p>It was pitch black and everyone was sleeping where they lay but in the dark was quick movement by something, it was not human nor animal but a shadow that stood out from the blackness of night. Some people may have mistaken it for a snake but it was not, this snake creature had just left the mansion and was on its way to the city but it stopped. Their were two roads, splitting off and the snake knew one target was down the right turn while the other the left turn.<p>

It stood there, swaying as it waited for a command.

_"The Female"_

The snake nodded with a grin as it shot off down the left turn, it would do anything for its master and it couldn't wait for the plan to reveal itself. They had waited in the shadows, their first host had failed in the plan and had such a weak body that it was easy to corrupt but the body was too weak to withstand an attack.

This new host, they could feel she was strong but she was afraid of letting it show. She always wanted to be the damsel yet she craved to be the knight and they knew they could work with this, also the environment she lived in made everything much easy but they had to watch out for those who cared for her as they could ruin everything they worked for within the body. They were at the second stage and everything was moving faster than expected which they loved.

**Edge's Home for Gifted**

It had been a few days until Kelly could leave the medical bay, Michelle wanted to make sure she could handle everything without collapsing. Once Michelle was happy, she let Kelly leave back to her own room. Kelly thanked Michelle and left while Michelle went to check on Mason who had not woken up yet.

"Finally"Kelly said as she opened her door.

Everything was the same since she left so she knew that no one came in, she felt awful for what she did so she sat down and grabbed a pillow then held it to her chest.

She was afraid of what people thought about her, she hadnt seen anyone yet except for Randy who made it his job to visit her always but she knew he was training suddenly she heard a knock. She was so scared that she sat there and stared at the door, not going to answer it.

"Kelly its Mickie"

Then the door slowly opened to reveal Mickie who was smiling with John behind her, Kelly looked down and soon tears started to roll down her cheeks. Mickie was concerned when she heard the sobs so she rushed in and took Kelly into her arms while John stood in the door way.

"Im so sorry"Kelly whispered.

Mickie was touched as she knew Kelly could never forgive herself for hurting them.

"It wasnt your fault but your power, dont worry, we are glad your back"Mickie replied softly.

"Yeah Kellz, we glad your back, everyone missed you"John spoked.

Kelly looked up with a smile, Mickie and John were happy to see her smiling. Mickie stood up and helped Kelly up then they all walked out of the room and towards the garden. Layla and Ted were already there sunbathing but when they saw the three walk outside they got up and quickly ran over grabbing Kelly into a hug.

"Kelly Ive misssed you so much"Layla said as she smiled.

"Me tooo and Cody kins"Ted said as he let go of her.

"Ive missed you lot as well"Kelly replied with a smile.

The fear that gripped her heart was slowly disappearing as her friends werent angry or upset with her but they just missed her. Soon she was under a tree, relaxing while she watched everyone playing around with a ball, she was glad to be back then she noticed someone walk out. She remembered him from her times with the New Nexus.

**Flashback**

_Humming a little tune to herself, Kelly began walking around the warehouse to take in where she was but she made sure she was in Mason's sight as she did not want to return back to her room._

_The place was dusty and broken, she wondered how Punk found it as she knew he was from Chicago, she thought they would be near there but they were far from it soon she could feel Mason following her around then he was next to her._

_"So will you tell me what happened with you lot at Grand Central Station?"she asked as she did try asking David and Micheal but they walked away muttering so she turned to him, people would say Mason wouldnt crack for this blonde but even though Mason is a scary large man that kill any one in seconds, he has the softest and caring heart in the world._

_00000000000000000_

_"I wondered why they dont just leave Punk if he treats then nasty"she muttered to herself as she looked at her nails._

_"Because if we do, we have no place to go"Mason said overhearing her._

_Kelly turnt around quickly when she heard his voice then he looked around before placing the boxes he had then he began walking back out the door and closed it._

_"Well you do if I ask Edge"She said to the door then she looked at the boxes and soon opened them to find new books and clothes._

_000000000000000000000_

_"Kelly"Mason said as he looked at her._

_Kelly looked at Mason when she got her emotion in control because of what Beth said. "What is it Mason?"she asked._

_"Today will be the day you can escape"_

_Kelly was shocked then suddenly she was being moved by Mason to the door, The Miz had already fled and Edge's team were already trying to leave._

_"But Mason, Im not leaving with out you or the other two"She said as tears began building up._

_"You have to, we'll see each other again and we will be on your side"_

_Mason nodded to Alex who picked Kelly and threw her on his shoulder and began catching up to Edge and the rest of the team._

**Flashback Ended**

"Mason!"Kelly shouted as she got up and ran over.

Mason had finally had woken up and the blonde that was call Michelle let him out saying the other elders would talk to him later so he started walking towards the garden with the help of Michelle telling him were it was.

He was glad to be somewhere, he could be safe and help them if they needed him.

Mason finally made it outside and he took a deep breath before he heard his name being shouted so he looked across the garden, soon he was developed into a hug and all he could see was a mop of blonde hair.

"Kelly"he whispered.

"Yeah"She replied as she looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

He hugged her back as he had missed her so much, she was happy to see him as was he to see her. Soon everyone came over as the pair let go of each other, Mason was slightly scared as he didnt know what they thought of him.

"Hey man, its good to see you on our side"Alex said sticking his hand out.

Mason took it and shook it with a smile, soon everyone was thanking him for letting Kelly free and he knew he would feel welcome but for the time being he would stick with Kelly or Alex as he was still unsure about the others.

Mason soon left to go see the teachers to see what would happen with him and Alex said he would go with him as he had been through the same experience, everyone else left to go to their lessons and that meant Kelly was by herself so she went looking for Randy.

Kelly had been looking everywhere for him yet she couldnt find him so she gave up and returned to her room, on her way she bumped into Edge.

"Hey"Kelly said smiling.

"Hey, how are you?"Edge asked.

"Im good, you"Kelly replied.

Soon brother and sister got talking, Kelly was happy to be back with her brother Edge as he was happy having her back. Edge could see it was 6 so he excused himself from Kelly and told her he had a lot of paper work to do.

"I understand, go"Kelly replied smiling.

"Next time"Edge called out as he jogged off.

Kelly smiled nodded before she made her way to her room, she started to run a bath. Waiting for it to rise, she slowly peeled off her clothes leaving her underwear on. She could see the black veins crawling around her skin, when Michelle had looked they were gone but now she was alone they were back.

She didnt understand what was going on but the voices in her head told her not to worry as everything would be clear soon so she trusted them. Stopping the water, she finally got in after taking the rest of the clothing off.

**Meanwhile**

Randy was on the cliffs not to far from the Mansion, he was training with the Rock so he could be stronger.

"Why!"Rock shouted as he threw a boulder at Randy.

"To protect my love ones"Randy shouted as he caught the boulder and crushed it with his claws.

Rock kept shouting and throwing boulders at Randy, he wanted Randy to get stronger both physically and mentally. Randy wanted to do this as he knew he needed to get stronger to take on Christian, he would make sure the blonde man would suffer the pain he caused to the people he cared for and called family.

Rock grinned as he saw Randy transform more.

"More"He growled out with venmon laced in his eyes.

Rock nodded and did what he could do to help the young man infront of him.

**Broken Train Station**

Punk was staring out of the window, he had alot on his mind. Lately he and the two men he called a group had done nothing as he couldn't think straight. Just yesterday he swore he saw a snake crawling towards him but it was completely black with no eyes.

But it stopped before fleeing off, he was struck with fear as he though someone was targeting him yet nothing had happen.

Meanwhile David and Micheal where watching Punk from a distance, they were unsure about their leaders as something was wrong but there was nothing they could do. They were glad they did nothing lately as they hated the mission he gave them as it always someone strong which was Mason's job but it was only them now so it always took longer.

"What do you think he's thinking about?"David asked as he sat down.

"I dont know"Micheal replied as he walked over to the small kitchen to prepare dinner.

David was still looking at Punk but then moved his vision to watch Micheal cooking dinner for the small, whatever was haunting Punk's mind they would leave it be.

The City

Vickie was in the kitchen cooking for Christian, she wanted to make sure the guy was treated right so they could be apart of his plan, she had sent Dolph to go get some veggies.

Christian was sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels, he was bored with the waiting but he had to. Kelly would crave his attention and he would be there to take her again, the would be the powerful villain couple but first he had to get rid of that horrible Randy.

Who did he think he was, trying to take on the powerful Christian. A moron Christian thought as he remember the encounter.

**Flashback**

_Randy ran out to attack but he was suddenly picked up and smashed to the ground, Kelly was shocked and she hated the sight soon the guy walked out and Edge was horrified._

_"Christian"he whispered._

_Christian smiled as he watched the world heavy title float towards him, he grinned at them all as he placed it on. Edge was still shocked that his best friend for so many years had a gift and the fact he was using it for evil, Randy tried to move and Christian noticed so with a grin, he threw Randy in the air and then smacked him back into the ground a few times._

**Flashback Ended**

"Drink?"Vickie asked.

"Yeah"Christian replied as he lifted his hand up.

Vickie went back into the kitchen and poured Christian some orange juice before she returned to him and handed it to him, he didnt thank her but just nodded so she returned to the kitchen.

Dolph tucked his hands into his coat as he made his way to the market to pick up the veggies Vickie, he couldn't believe she asked him, it was bad enough having Christian take over his place but now Vickie sucking up to him.

"Fucking idiot"he mumbled as he walked down an alley way.

He felt the sensation of someone watching him but he shook it off, he soon made it to the market and brought the veggies Vickie needed then soon he made his way back but he couldnt shake off the feeling of someone watching him so he turned around and looked but no one was there.

"Leave me alone"He yelled before storming back to his place.

Vickie opened the door when she could hear Dolph screaming down the hallway, once he got in, he handed her the veggies before storming into his room.

"What the hell"Vickie said but then she returned to the kitchen to finish off the dinner.

Christian was pleased in what he saw, he didnt really like Dolph so seeing him pissed off brought him joy to the boring evening he had.

"Awww it ended"He whispered turning back to the tv.

Soon Vickie came out with a plate and placed it on the table, she looked at Christian and bid him a good dinner before going into Dolph's room to give him his dinner then she returned to the kitchen to clean up.

Christian sat at the table and looked at the simple meal, he knew he could have better but the place he was in, could not provide that so he would put up with what the common people ate.

**Where?**

The black snake creature had stopped to make sure he was going to the right place, it had found the other target but it was not the one she wanted. It wanted to get the other target as it was so close, it knew she didnt want them yet as everything had to be time right and she needed the female first as the female would be the easy to consume to the darkness.

It moved silent across the grass when it came to a street full of houses, it knew it was close as it could feel the master grinning through her mind. So with the targets picture in its mind, it made his way to the house that contained the female they needed.

Maryse was sitting on her sofa as she flipped through the channels, the twins were in the kitchen cooking dinner while Eve was upstairs doing something. She had noticed something was up with Eve yet they did nothing because she had the title with her so she would over power them.

Nikki walked outside to take out the trash, she looked around making sure no one saw her. No one on the streets knew they were young villain but old women, she laughed at them all before going inside, she didnt noticed the snake like thing crawl through the door with her.

"You done yet Brie?"Nikki asked as she sat at the table.

"No not yet and it would be quick if you helped"Brie said with a frown as she placed veg into a pot of boiling water.

Nikki shook her head with a little laughter as she got up and started to help out her sister Brie.

The snake creature crawled through the kitchen and into the living room where Maryse was, she had gotten off the sofa and was looking through the dvd's she had then she turned to the kitchen, the snake creature hid under the sofa.

"Hey girls want to watch a movie?"She called out.

"Yeah"The twins called back.

Maryse waited for a reply from Eve but got none so she started looking through them again to pick out one they would like to watch.

"Bitch"Maryse whispered as she looked at the roof where Eve's bedroom would be.

The snake looked at her carefully and sent the image back to its master.

_"No, upstairs"_

The snake nodded as it carefully made its way upstairs, first it check the door on its left and went through everything, making a mess while doing it but no person in here so it check the next door. Still no person, it checking each room until it reached the right one, with a grin. It crawled into the room and looked at the back of the person.

"Yes"

It grinned as it made its way to the target.

Eve was sitting on the bed thinking about everything that had happened, she had heard Kelly was back with Edge but she was now scared on the blonde girl, she hated remembering what happened to Kelly at the mall.

**Flashback**

_"EVE!"_

_"Finally, the princess is awake"Eve said as she looked up but she was shocked at what she saw._

_Kelly was completely black, it was like she was a shadow herself. Kelly grinned as she walked forward, the shadows she passed form broken figures and stood behind._

_"Kelly"Mickie and Layla choked out._

_Beth could not see what happened to Kelly but she could feel the black energy around the room but soon Maryse was smacked by Kelly who came charging them she attacked the Bella's so Layla and Mickie were free. Eve was surprised about how fast Kelly was but she had the title so she would be able to defeat Kelly and make her scream._

_"I will finish you"Kelly hissed._

_Kelly smacked Eve and she flew into a wall, Eve was now horrified as the title was not working. Kelly's power was so strong that she was unable to hit her, Eve spat out some blood and looked up._

_"Im sorry"she said as she tried to get up but she was pushed down by the shadows._

_"You left and hurt my friend, you are worthless"Kelly hissed out._

**Flashback Ended**

She was horrified at what she saw and she could not believe this was the young blonde that lost her mother at a young age, was taken by Punk and the first person she befriended at the mansion.

Unaware of what was behind her, Eve turned around only to have the snake creature shot up from the ground into her neck, she collapsed before getting right back up. Her eyes were solid back and she walked out of the room and downstairs, the other girls were eating dinner before they got smack by some force.

"What the hell"Nikki said pushing herself up.

"Eve"Maryse said scared.

Nikki noticed Eve throw her sister Brie at the wall but then she saw the solid black eyes stare at her, she was so scared she closed her eyes and waited for the attack but felt nothing but the wind.

She opened her eyes to see the kitchen wall gone and Eve down the streets running, she crawled over to her sister to make sure she was ok.

"What happened?"Maryse asked scared as she moved over to the twins.

Eve was running, she could hear the voice of her friend calling out to her, with a grin she picked up her pace.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:D

_Who's next_

Thank you for reading and please if you have time

review

x


	23. Who's next

Chapter 23

:D

I want to thank the people who review

Also anyone wanting one-shot or short stories then PM me

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

_"I understand, go"Kelly replied smiling._

_"Next time"Edge called out as he jogged off._

_Kelly smiled nodded before she made her way to her room, she started to run a bath. Waiting for it to rise, she slowly peeled off her clothes leaving her underwear on. She could see the black veins crawling around her skin, when Michelle had looked they were gone but now she was alone they were back._

_She didnt understand what was going on but the voices in her head told her not to worry as everything would be clear soon so she trusted them. Stopping the water, she finally got in after taking the rest of the clothing off._

0000000

_Unaware of what was behind her, Eve turned around only to have the snake creature shot up from the ground into her neck, she collapsed before getting right back up. Her eyes were solid back and she walked out of the room and downstairs, the other girls were eating dinner before they got smack by some force._

_"What the hell"Nikki said pushing herself up._

_"Eve"Maryse said scared._

_Nikki noticed Eve throw her sister Brie at the wall but then she saw the solid black eyes stare at her, she was so scared she closed her eyes and waited for the attack but felt nothing but the wind._

_She opened her eyes to see the kitchen wall gone and Eve down the streets running, she crawled over to her sister to make sure she was ok._

_"What happened?"Maryse asked scared as she moved over to the twins._

_Eve was running, she could hear the voice of her friend calling out to her, with a grin she picked up her pace._

**Meanawhile**

After running down the road, Eve had taken the direction of where the forest was. The reason for that was she was not to be seen by anyone, the voice of her friend told her that and she would do anything for her friend. She was glad that she could get her hands on the other girls she rested with when she parted from Edge's group, the reason why was she knew they talked about her behind her back and the fact she could feel the hatred about having the Diva's title with her.

_"There is an abandon warehouse there, rest there until the next target comes"_

"Yes my friend"

With that, Eve closed her eyes and soon a map on where the location was came to her mind then she was off like a cheetah towards the abandon warehouse that once homed The New Nexus. She soon came to it and she walked around, touching the wall and feeling the emotion from Kelly who was once trapped there. Eve looked at every wall, piece of metal and just everything. She then made her way to a old sofa, grabbing the small blanket next to it, Eve curled herself onto the sofa then she fell asleep.

A black snake crawled from under the sofa and made its way out then towards the road, it waited for the command.

_"The Last one"_

The snake nodded before it shoot off down the road towards the city with an awful grin on its lips, everything was coming together so quick. Just one person left to add to this rising dark army.

Storms clouds were climbing over the area but some people could feel the evil within those clouds and they knew something was going to happen.

**The Woods**

"There must be something that we can do"Heath shouted as he threw a stone at a tree.

So far the Corre had done nothing during the time they lose the tag team titles to when Kelly turned evil, Ezekiel had left group as he got some bored of waiting and the fact he hated being on the bad side. Justin and Heath stayed as they had no where to go plus they felt lost without Wade's guidance.

Justin stood in the shadows being quiet as he was not the type to get involved in an argument, he felt Heath's anger as he some much energy in him and it was wasted by doing nothing. He watched Heath scream and shout at Wade who was just staring into the sky, he stepped out and touched Heath's shoulder.

Heath nodded to Justin and he waited for their leader to reply.

Wade stood there staring into the sky, he knew the event that occurred by the statue of liberty was a bust up and he didn't know what to do as every other villain was acting. He stood back and he would wait for the right moment but it had not come yet and time was ticking.

"Not at the moment"Wade said as he looked at them with a straight face.

Heath was not happy with the answer so he through a stone at Wade, Justin was surprised by this while Wade was angry by it as it did hurt a bit.

"Fine, I quit"Heath said turning his back on Wade.

Justin was shocked at what Heath said then noticed his ginger friend was looking at Justin and he asked through his eyes what Heath wanted.

"Justin, are you staying with him or joining me?"He asked.

Justin again was surprised, he looked at Wade who just stare dead straight at him then he looked at Heath was pleading through his eyes for him to with him. Heath started walking into the forest then he heard footsteps next to him which made him smile.

"Thanks"Heath said smiling.

"No problem"Justin answered as they walked off further into the woods.

Wade could feel the poisonous gas flowing out of his hand, he was angry, his whole team had abandon him. He turned to face the other way and clenched his hands into fists, drew in a deep breath.

"I dont need anyone"He screamed.

Wade began walking forward then he started to run, he need to do something as the anger was getting to him and anyone by him would be killed as gas was leaking out of his hands and his mouth. The purple gas was like a trail following him but soon they rose up into the on coming clouds, with the gas entering the already darken cloud, Thunder rang around the area.

Heath and Justin could hear Wade screaming, guilt was piercing there hearts but they knew if they wanted act against Wade and by them self then they would get to do some evil deeds but if they stayed, they would still be sitting in the same place they had during the whole month.

It was time to move on.

"Jeesh where did this thunder come from?"Heath said as he hated the sound.

Justin shrugged but he could feel his hairs standing up and his sense's were going haywire however he would never tell Heath as he didnt want to worry his friend.

"Who knows"He replied.

Heath nodded then looked forward, a new beginning for the two.

**The City**

Many people were walking the city, unaware something was going to happen. Some of them put there umbrellas up as the dark storm clouds came rolling in, yet it did not rain.

"Awful weather"one man said to another.

"Yeah"He replied.

A pair of women walking by them shook their heads.

"This is horrible, what if I have to walk in it later"

"Tough luck.

One old man stood by the corner of a street, he held his cross close to his chest as he stared up to the dark heavens.

"Evil will rise"He whispered.

Christian was standing by the balcony doors watching the rain, he hated it when it rained as it meant he could not go out and he was sick of being trapped in this apartment. He turned around to see Dolph smirking and he frowned.

"What?"he said with venom.

"Dont like the weather"Dolph said smirking as he sat on the sofa.

"Shut it you worm"Christian replied.

"What did you call me"Dolph answered with anger as he got up.

Him and Christian stood face to face while Vickie watched on the side, she was sick of these two fighting, they were on the same team. Yeah Christian seemed quite egotistic and was always bossing them around while Dolph moped around because of Christian being in his place.

"Say it again I dare you"Dolph yelled.

"Worm"Christian whispered with a smirk.

Dolph raised his fist while Christian raised his hand to his head, Vickie knew to step in now as they didnt need the whole city knowing there wer gifted living among them.

"Dolph just go out"Vickie said as she pulled him away from Christian.

"Fine"Dolph said storming out.

Christian laughed as he took a seat on the sofa then he looked at Vickie.

"Good control on your lackey"He said before turning the tv on.

Christian started to flick through the channels then he heard the thunder which startle him so he stood up and the cloud rang out again, he looked at the clouds and noticed they were really dark which was strange to him, he knew something was up.

Vickie smile before she entered the small office Dolph had, she had some things to sort out. Dolph was angry, Vickie always seemed to side with Christian and it was now was finally getting to him. He wanted that sick man out of his place, he didnt care if they were working together to rule the world but calling him a worm was just not right.

He pushed past people as he walked towards the small park, once he arrived, he sat down on a swing and slowly began pushing himself. He missed most of his childhood due to the training he receive from his old man, he was treated as a student never the son which he hated. Hearing the thunder did scared him but he shook his head then looked down at his hands.

**Flashback**

_"Move it now!"_

_Dolph aged 10 ran around the small arena his dad had build for people who were gifted, he wanted them all to get stronger no matter what. Dolph hated this as he was never given a break and his dad pushed him harder than the others._

_"Dolph I said move"_

_Dolph pushed his little legs as hard as he could but he could never out run the other boys._

**Flashback Ended**

He wanted love and care from his father since his mother was killed because her power went haywire and killed her, she always there for him when his dad wanted him to train at a young age. He loved his Mother so much and when he had heard she was gone, he remembered going haywire on one guy and that was day he knew his dad was proud of.

"Stupid old man"he mumbled.

He looked up at the dark clouds with a sigh, Dolph knew his mother would never want him doing this but he was raised to be bad by his dad.

"Im sorry Mother"

**Flashback**

_"He needs to learn "_

_Dolph wacthed from behind his mother, he could see his dad raising his arms then waving them everywhere, a couple times his dad tried to past his mom but she would not allow it._

_"He 's only 5"_

_Dolph's dad stepped back then moved his eyes to Dolph who was scared._

_"One day he will train"_

**Flashback Ended**

So caught up in his thoughts about his past, he never saw the small shadow coming toward him suddenly he heard a noise and noticed the shadow pouncing up at him so he raise his hands up.

**Edge's Home for Gifted**

Kelly sitting the garden doing some yoga with Beth, she was so relaxed that she felt at peace with her power. Beth was happy for her friend as she slowly stretched her body while Kelly bend over.

"This is so nice right Kelly?"Beth asked with a smile.

"It is, I wondered where the boys are"Kelly said as she slowly breathe in.

"Yeah"Beth replied as she looked over to the mansion.

She could see the boys waiting by the pool, she knew they wanted to play then she smirked as she could see Trish standing near them. Beth would never tell Kelly what happened but with what happened last time, they didnt want to risk it.

"Well im off Beth, seeya later"Kelly said as she walked off.

"Bye"Beth said as she walked over to Trish.

**With the boys**

John, Randy, Sheamus and Alex were sitting by the pool, they wanted to play football but Trish would not allow them for some reason.

"Trish"Alex whined.

She pointed over to where the girls were and the boys followed her finger, Alex blushed while Sheamus and John turned around but Randy just looked at Kelly bending over. She looked beautiful to shook her head but smiled.

"We dont want what happened last time"she reminded them.

**Flashback**

_Kelly was sitting in the garden with her eyes closed and the shadows around her dancing slowly around her then began to form solid tentacles that rose. Trish watched Kelly from a distance, today was her first lesson in control and so far it was going good. Kelly felt the energy of her gift flow through her and she was in peace with it but it was spoiled by a loud noise._

_"You ready Boys"_

_Alex called out as he held the ruby ball up and of course, John, Sheamus and Randy called out saying they were._

_"Come on Al-"John started but was cut off when he was grabbed by something and thrown into a tree._

_The other boys looked around and noticed the shadows that moved fast and they did not look happy at all so one by one they were picked up and thrown around the garden._

_Trish was furious at the boys, Kelly was doing so well until they came and now she was losing control. Kelly still had her eyes closed but she felt like the shadows were controlling her, she could hear the screams of the boys and it was making her angrier so the shadows became more vicouis to the boys. Instead of letting them go, they held onto the boys._

_Trish was concerned now so she called out for the Rock, he came followed by Layla as they were having a lesson in control as well._

_"Whats wrong Trish?"Layla asked._

_Trish pointed to the scene and Layla was shocked, Rock was not impressed, he would have a talk with the boys later._

_"No I will but can you cage Kelly please"Trish said as she kinded read his mind._

_Rock was about to do it when he smiled, "Layla will you do the honour"_

_Layla smiled as she nodded, she lifted her hands and looked at Kelly then the rocks around them began to move. Layla did feel bad for her best friend but she had to protect the guys as she did not want them to get hurt badly by Kelly._

_"Im sorry"she whispered._

_Kelly felt the earth move and she turned to were Trish, Rock and Layla were standing but soon she was caged in solid rock. The shadows disappeared and let the boys go, they made there way to were the other three were standing._

_"What happened?"Sheamus asked as he rubbed his head._

_"In the Living room now!"Trish shouted, she was frowning._

_The boys walked off, wondering what they did wrong. Layla was going to approach the cage but was stopped by Rock._

_"Leave her to calm down"He said._

_"Ok"she replied back._

_The two walked back inside as Trish walked over to the caged, she could hear the screams and the sounds of something scratching at the walls._

_"Kelly this is for your own good, you need to calm down. Remember control it, dont let it control you"Trish said before she left to go and yell at the boys who ruined her good work with Kelly._

**Flashback Ended**

"Oh yeah"John said as he rubbed his neck.

"Look like you can go play now"Trish replied as Beth came over.

"All free now"Beth said smiling.

John and Sheamus ran for it but Randy noticed Kelly walking off so he followed her however he stopped when he heard Alex call him.

"Dont you want to play?"He asked.

"Make something up man"Randy smirked as he ran to Kelly.

Alex smiled then jogged over to the boys, they were bummed that Randy left them but they started to play football without him. Trish watched them with Beth before they both walked in.

"How was she?"Trish asked.

"She was really calm and relaxed"Beth explained.

"Good, I want you to keep an eye on her though"

"Yes Trish"

Soon the two split off, Trish went to the teachers place as she knew they would be there discussing something while Beth went to her room to have a shower so she could be fresh. Layla and Mickie were having a lesson in patience from Kurt while Cody and Ted were sitting in their room reading also Mason soon joined the others to play football as he was accepted in the team like Alex but he was placed under the care of Rock.

With Randy and Kelly

Kelly sat down by the pond, she felt so relaxed and it made her smile. For once she didnt have to worry about anything. Then she felt someone behind so she turned around, her smile got wider when she saw it was Randy. She patted the seat next to her, he got down on his knee's.

"Hey"she said smiling.

"Hey"he replied.

There was a silence between them for a while but soon Randy broke it.

"Its nice to have you back"he said as he placed a flower in her hair.

Kelly nodded as she blushed.

Just as she was going to say something, Alex came running towards them with a worried face. Randy got up and helped Kelly up.

"We have a mission"Alex said as he was out breath.

"Alright"Kelly said.

The three of them ran back to the mansion and soon everyone was in the car, Edge counted all there heads to make sure he had everyone. Happy with the result, he turned the engine on and drove off with the other car following.

"Alright Ive told the other team what is happening"Edge started to explain.

In his car was Kelly, Randy, Mickie and John, the other car was much bigger so most of the team was in that car. Edge didnt want Kelly to come at first as she only woken up a few days ago but she had passion in her eyes to prove she was ok and that she could fight. He was so proud of his sister but he did wondered where the flower in her hair came from.

"We dont know who is attacking but he's doing it solo"

"Alright so it could be anyone we know"Mickie asked.

"Yes"He replied.

Soon both cars made it to the city and to the placed the guy was attacking, when they arrived on the scene the whole place was ruined. Edge and the team quickly got out but Beth, Mason, Layla and John were knock by a shadow tentacle. Edge looked at Kelly who shook her head.

"Its not me"she said.

Randy looked around but he got hit by one only to be caught by the wind Edge sent.

Kelly looked around, for some reason the tentacle would not hit her but those around and she knew everyone would think it was her but it was not. Soon the real person came out, with black veins all over his body.

"Wade!"Ted shouted.

Everyone was indeed surprised by this darker looking Wade, soon everyone tried to attack him but with the tentacle and his gas attacks it was hard suddenly Wade was about to attack Layla but Kelly pushed her out of the way however to everyone surprise he didnt attack.

"What?"Kelly said confused.

"Master"He said only for her to hear, he moved back but soon disappear.

Everyone was confused but they knew that they had to leave, the long journey back, Kelly took a nap. She was still confused but the voice in her head told her not to worry.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:D

_Rising_

Thank you for reading and please if you have time

review

x


	24. Rising

Chapter 24

:D

I want to thank the people who review

Also anyone wanting one-shot or short stories then PM me

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

_Soon both cars made it to the city and to the placed the guy was attacking, when they arrived on the scene the whole place was ruined. Edge and the team quickly got out but Beth, Mason, Layla and John were knock by a shadow tentacle. Edge looked at Kelly who shook her head._

_"Its not me"she said._

_Randy looked around but he got hit by one only to be caught by the wind Edge sent._

_Kelly looked around, for some reason the tentacle would not hit her but those around and she knew everyone would think it was her but it was not. Soon the real person came out, with black veins all over his body._

_"Wade!"Ted shouted._

_Everyone was indeed surprised by this darker looking Wade, soon everyone tried to attack him but with the tentacle and his gas attacks it was hard suddenly Wade was about to attack Layla but Kelly pushed her out of the way however to everyone surprise he didnt attack._

_"What?"Kelly said confused._

_"Master"He said only for her to hear, he moved back but soon disappear._

_Everyone was confused but they knew that they had to leave, the long journey back, Kelly took a nap. She was still confused but the voice in her head told her not to worry._

_000000000_

_So caught up in his thoughts about his past, he never saw the small shadow coming toward him suddenly he heard a noise and noticed the shadow pouncing up at him so he raise his hands up._

**Meanwhile**

"Boo!"

Dolph lifted his hands down to see a smiling blonde kid holding a school bag, he looked around to see if the mother was around but she wasnt, no one was around. Dolph glared at the boy who laughed but then he smiled at Dolph, Dolph just turned away from the kid and looked at the sky to see storm clouds coming in.

"I scared you mister"the boy said as he took a seat next to Dolph.

Dolph was slightly confused to why this small boy was talking to him a complete stranger, he let out a sigh before rubbing his face then he turned to the young boy who was smiling at him. Dolph raised an eyebrow at the boy as he leaned closer to him.

"Arent you suppose to be in school?"He asked the boy.

The boy smile faulted a bit then he turned to look at the park, Dolph was worried he upset the boy. The boy rubbed his eyes and Dolph felt so guilty so he placed a hand on the boy's back. The Boy stopped crying for one second then he took in a deep breathe before turning to look at Dolph, he felt his heart strings pull at the sight of the tears.

"They pick on me because im different"he replied while staring at his hands, he hated it but could never do anything about it as they would lock him up.

"Cant you tell your Mom or Dad"Dolph asked as thats what little kids do when they got picked on.

"I dont have a Mom or Dad, Im an orphan"He answered.

Dolph now really felt for this boy, it was looking at a younger self of him but with more pain and hurt. All he wanted to do was take the boy back with him but he knew he couldnt because of Christian, he let out a sigh but then he had an idea, he didnt want to do it but he knew he had no other choice.

"So what makes you different"he asked as he stood up.

The little boy looked up at Dolph with a smile, he got off the bench and looked at the swings. Dolph looked at the swings but he noticed the boy's eyes were a dark blue not the green they were before then he heard some banging noise and saw the swings were bending. The smiled at his work and Dolph was amazed, this boy could bend metal.

"That was amazing"Dolph said with a smile.

"I better go back to the orphanage"The boy said with a small sigh.

Dolph picked the boy up and the little boy was shocked.

"No, I have a place you can go and they will be nice"Dolph said with a small smile on his face.

"With you?"The boy smiled.

"No, Ive got some bad people with me and I dont want them to harm you"Dolph replied with a straight face.

"Awww ok"He answered with a small sigh.

He was not going to let Christian get to this boy so there was only one place that would treat this boy nicely and give him the home he always wanted, Dolph placed a hand on his stomach but he felt the cold metal.

"Whats you name?"Dolph asked.

"Calin, you?"Calin replied.

"Im Dolph"He answered.

Dolph smiled as he walked with Calin down the road, he knew he had to do this no matter what. He took his coat off and covered Calin as he felt rain drops hit him, it would be a long journey to the place and he knew Christian and Vickie would not worry about where he was. Calin smiled at Dolph, he then snuggled into his chest. Calin felt like he found someone to fill the Father role, he had seen what Dolph could do before.

This little boy had seen most things but he never told a soul what he saw, he fell asleep to the beat of Dolph's heart beat and Dolph looked down at his through his soaked blonde hair.

"I must do this"He whispered.

**Edge's Home for Gifted**

Kelly was sitting in the living room, she was so confused about the battle with Wade yestarday. He had his power combine with something similar to hers. She also Kept getting weird looks from her team because Wade stopped his attack on her and the facted he talked to her, no one knew that but she felt bad for not telling them.

**Flashback**

_Everyone was indeed surprised by this darker looking Wade, soon everyone tried to attack him but with the tentacle and his gas attacks it was hard suddenly Wade was about to attack Layla but Kelly pushed her out of the way however to everyone surprise he didnt attack._

_"What?"Kelly said confused._

_"Master"He said only for her to hear, he moved back but soon disappear._

**Flashback Ended**

Kelly let out a sigh as she stood up, she didnt understand why he stopped but the voice's she heard in her heard said it was ok and that she didnt have to worry about it. Lately the voice sounded stronger and the veins on her seemed darker to her eyes but to Michelle they seemed normal. Kelly was frustrated with it all, she just wanted a normal life but she could never have that.

"I wondered why he stopped"

Kelly knew that was Beth's voice, she stopped by the kitchen door and blended into the shadows. She wanted to know what they really thought and this was a perfect time, she never knew if they talked about her behind her back but now she found out they did which slightly upset.

"Who knows but everything seems weird since her return"Sheamus said as he rubbed his neck.

"Sheamus"Layla said surprised.

"Dont be surprised, you been thinking the same thing"

"Maybe, the tentacle was weird and the only person that could create that was her"Layla said as she sighed.

"Do you think she's pretending to be good then she will attack later" Ted asked.

Everyone went silent as they knew that was on mind, Kelly could feel tears rolling down her cheek, she could not believe what they said. She always supported them through their problems but when it came to her, they turned their backs to her. Kelly left making sure they never heard her, she knew they would make up something to seem sorry but it would not be from the heart.

She would go talk to Randy but lately he had been mostly focused on training and it seemed like he had no time for her but then sometimes it felt like he was avoiding her. This upset her so much, everything was different and it was like everyone walked around her like they were walking on glass and broken egg shells.

She tighten her hands into fists and fought back the anger that was building up in her, the shadows danced around her and some latched themselves onto her. He legs back to walk and soon she found herself in her room, she took a seat on the bed and closed her eyes.

Soon the room was transformed into darkness and Kelly opened her eyes to find herself floating, she looked around the place confused and slightly scared but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and the fear vanished, she felt in peace. Soon a figure completely back with a white grin was in front of her.

"Who are you?"she asked.

"I am the shadows that roam within you my sweet"

"Why cant I control you"

"You can but the fear you have and their voices of unsure cloud it"It replied as it took her into its long black arms.

Kelly felt all her fear slipping away and she could feel the bond she had with her power, the figure smiled as it drew a finger around the black veins on Kelly, she stepped back.

"What are these?"she asked as she pointed to the veins.

"They are your power growing stronger"

Kelly thought about everything thing and the figure glare as it could feel the fresh memory of her friends turning on her but behind her back, it knew she felt guilty and awful. It could not have those emotions clouding her mind along with fear so it placed an arm around her.

"Dont listen to them, they dont understand never have but I do" It said with a gently voice then it waved a hand.

Kelly was shocked to see Randy, Eve, Wade,Mason and Cody floating in front of them but them she saw they all had black eyes and covered in the same black veins. She was going to reach out to them but it shook its head.

"They are just images but you have the ability to control them"

"What?"

"Yes, you can control them and prove everyone wrong. You not useless but powerful"It said.

"Wait is that why Wade didnt attack me and called me master"Kelly asked.

"Yes but only and Eve show that they are in control, the control on the others is hidden as we dont want anyone knowing"

Kelly looked at the images of the people she knew, she didnt want them not to have freewill but the idea of control and proving everyone wrong seemed really good to her.

"Also you can show Christian what you can do and prove to him that your above him in everything"It whispered next to her with a grin.

Kelly liked that idea, she hated he took her in a vulnerable state then hurt her when he didn't need her. It was happy as it could feel her wanting so much and It knew they could do so much together, they could rule within the shadows.

"Im always here in you so just speak with you mind and never listen to them"It said as her room came back in view.

Kelly stood up, she blocked out the bad views from her mind but focused on wanting to prove everyone wrong. She twisted a shadow into forming a solid thing and then she waved her hand making it move. She was happy that she had some control, she touched her heart then she could hear the door bell so she ran down stairs and to the door.

She uses her shadows to glue people to the floor but they would have no idea.

"Ive got it"She called out.

She turned the lock and pulled the door open, she noticed the person was soaked to the bone but also holding something covered by a coat then she knew the person when they looked at her.

"Dolph"she said shocked.

"Kelly..."He started but was pushed back by a gust of wind.

Edge had seen from the window when the guy was walking in and he could tell it was Dolph, he was angry that he had the nerve to could back to the place which he stole something from. So he ran down and just as Kelly said Dolph, he raised his hand before Dolph could finish his sentence.

"You have a lot of nerve coming her"Edge shouted as he pushed more gust at Dolph.

"I just want to talk"Dolph shouted.

Kelly watched but she noticed that when Edge sent a harsh gust to Dolph, he protected the lump under the coat then she heard it, a small whimper of a child being scared.

_"The one called Dolph is carrying a small infant"_

She raised her hand to her lips surprised, she saw Dolph had been knocked down and Edge was ready to send another harsh wind but this time it would hit the small child first.

So she ran out passed Edge and stood in front of Edge, she raised her hand and a shadow gripped Edge's hand then brought them to his side. Edge was shocked at what Kelly did and he didnt understand why meanwhile Dolph was thankful Kelly stopped Edge, he sat up and peaked into his coat.

"Why Kelly"Edge said.

"He carrying a small child Edge, look"She replied as she let him have a look.

Calin had come out of the coat and was checking Dolph over who smiled at the boy and told him he was find. Edge was shocked and the wind died down so Kelly let go of her brother and turned to Dolph.

"Thanks"Dolph said as he got up and then picked up Calin.

"Who's this"She asked with a smile.

"Im Calin"Calin replied before Dolph.

"Well Im Kelly, why dont we go in"Kelly said.

Calin nodded before looking at Dolph who smiled, Kelly lead them in while Edge followed behind unsure about the blonde. They made it to Edge's office as they didnt want the others to find out. Calin was sat in the corner playing with a few teddy's Kelly had found for him, Dolph sat in a chair and let out a sigh then looked at the two blonde's on the other side of the desk.

"So what brings you here?"Edge asked.

"Calin is like us"Dolph replied.

"Really"Kelly asked smiling and Dolph nodded.

"I would love to keep him as he's an orphan but I cant with Christian staying at mine"

Edge felt his heart pour, it seemed that Dolph was not all that evil. He watched the bleach blonde watch the little boy and he could see something deep within Dolph eye's. Kelly was touched by Dolph, she knew Dolph was good inside and this proved it then Dolph moved his hands to his waist and pulled the title off.

"Here"He said as he placed it on the desk.

"Why?"Edge asked.

"I want slight peace for his sake"Dolph replied. "Plus Christian needs to be dealt with, you can say im a double agent"

"Thank you"Kelly said as she took the title.

"I need you to look after him and Ill try to visit if its ok with you"Dolph said as he rubbed his neck.

"Of course"Edge said smiling.

Dolph called Calin over and told the little boy he needed to go and Calin was not happy but he hugged Dolph, he told the boy he would visit when he could and they could spent time together. Soon Dolph left and Kelly took Calin to her rooom as she had a spare bed.

Edge had taken the title back and explained it to the other teachers.

"Wait so he's good"Trish said surprised.

"Yeah but I dont understand the change"Edge explained.

"Maybe he saw himself in the boy"Rock answered.

"Yeah"Austin said.

"So what can the boy do then?"Triple H asked.

"I actually dont know"Edge replied as he rubbed his neck.

Edge knew he needed to find out but since Calin was with Kelly, maybe the small boy would show her and he coulde find out from her. Kelly sat on her bed, drying Calin's hair as she had given him a bath. It felt good to play a mother role to someone that needed it, she was tired of being the mother role to the others.

"So mister, what can you do?"She asked.

"I can bend metal"He answered smiling.

"Wow that must be amazing"Kelly replied.

"So what can you do?"He asked with a blush.

Kelly lifted her hand and pointed to the wall so Calin looked and noticed the shadow moving, he was amazed and smiled at her.

**The Warehouse**

Eve sat there going through all her animal powers when she heard something behind her so she threw a boulder only to have it blocked by a shadow, the person stepped out to reveal Wade.

"The final one"She said as she lowered her fist.

"Yes"He answered.

They both approached each other and looked at each other, both with black eyes then they sat down and soon the voice of their leader rang in in their heads.

_"Three days from now we will rise"_

Both of them nodded before sleep consumed them, the shadows moved around them.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:D

_?_

Thank you for reading

Reviews would be great but thats up to you my fantastic viewers

:)

x


	25. Plans

Chapter 25

:D

Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this

I want to thank the people who review

Also anyone wanting one-shot or short stories then PM me

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"Yes, you can control them and prove everyone wrong. You not useless but powerful"It said._

_"Wait is that why Wade didnt attack me and called me master"Kelly asked._

_"Yes but only and Eve show that they are in control, the control on the others is hidden as we dont want anyone knowing"_

_Kelly looked at the images of the people she knew, she didnt want them not to have freewill but the idea of control and proving everyone wrong seemed really good to her._

_"Also you can show Christian what you can do and prove to him that your above him in everything"It whispered next to her with a grin._

_Kelly liked that idea, she hated he took her in a vulnerable state then hurt her when he didn't need her. It was happy as it could feel her wanting so much and It knew they could do so much together, they could rule within the shadows._

_"Im always here in you so just speak with you mind and never listen to them"It said as her room came back in view._

_**0000000**_

_Edge felt his heart pour, it seemed that Dolph was not all that evil. He watched the bleach blonde watch the little boy and he could see something deep within Dolph eye's. Kelly was touched by Dolph, she knew Dolph was good inside and this proved it then Dolph moved his hands to his waist and pulled the title off._

_"Here"He said as he placed it on the desk._

_"Why?"Edge asked._

_"I want slight peace for his sake"Dolph replied. "Plus Christian needs to be dealt with, you can say im a double agent"_

_"Thank you"Kelly said as she took the title._

_"I need you to look after him and Ill try to visit if its ok with you"Dolph said as he rubbed his neck._

_"Of course"Edge said smiling._

_**000000**_

_Eve sat there going through all her animal powers when she heard something behind her so she threw a boulder only to have it blocked by a shadow, the person stepped out to reveal Wade._

_"The final one"She said as she lowered her fist._

_"Yes"He answered._

_They both approached each other and looked at each other, both with black eyes then they sat down and soon the voice of their leader rang in in their heads._

_"Three days from now we will rise"_

_Both of them nodded before sleep consumed them, the shadows moved around them._

**Now**

It had been a day since Calin had arrived at the mansion, Edge was grateful for Dolph for helping, he knew he needed some more help with what was happening. He looked up at the storm clouds that had covered the sky for the pass week, it concerned him quite a bit. But he had to talk to Kelly as the others were concerned for her.

He felt upset when they told him.

**Flashback**

_Edge was working on some papers in his office when he heard a knock so he placed the pen down and told them to come in. He was surprised to see his group come in except for Randy who was at a training session and Cody, well no one knew where he was._

_"What brings you all here?"he asked._

_"Well we need to talk about Kelly"Layla said._

_Edge nodded for them to continue._

_"Well she has been avoiding us"Ted answered._

_"What do you mean?"Edge said as he stood up._

_"She avoids us, she always busy when we ask her if she wants to hang out"Beth spoke as she stepped forward._

_"Its like she hates us"Sheamus said._

_Edge listened to them all, this was something that concerned him. One member of the team not acting with the team and it to be sister was confusing as she was such a friendly person no matter what._

_"I will get to the bottom of this"He said as he looked at them with a smile._

_"Thank you Edge"Mickie replied with a smile._

_He nodded then they all soon left one by one until he was left alone in his office, he took to the seat and let out a sigh._

**Flashback Ended**

Stretching his arms, Edge left his office in search for his blonde sister. He smiled at the few students he passed then he saw Rock and Triple H talking so he walked over to them.

"What you two talking about?"He asked.

"Im dicussing to Rock about his party tonight"Triple H answered with a smile.

"Found out Trish was having one with the girls so I though I could have one"Rock said.

"That sounds fun"Edge replied with a smile.

"Thinking about inviting the students"Triple said as he crossed his arms.

"Only the older ones please"Edge said before biding the two a goodbye.

Triple H and Rock bid him a good bye before they went off to start inviting some of the guys, Edge had made his way to the garden where he finally spotted Kelly and Calin playing in the shadow of the oak tree. Smiling, he made his way over.

"Hello"he said with a smile.

"Edge"Kelly replied beaming with a smile.

"Hello"Calin replied as he grinned at Edge.

Edge took a seat next to Calin who was playing with some metal, he didnt understand until Kelly told him that she was helping Calin to practice with his power. He was pleased that she was helping but then he remembered they had to talk.

"Calin there is a visit coming soon and Im sure he would like to see you"He said.

"Daddy"Calin answered as he rushed inside to get ready.

"Boys"Kelly said as she made a move to follow but she felt Edge grab her hand.

"We need to talk"He replied.

Kelly nodded and soon the two were walking around the garden, Kelly was unsure what Edge needed to talk to her about but the shadow with in her growled and soon tried to sooth her with kind words. Edge looked at Kelly as she seemed to be distance and off dreaming within herself.

"The others came to me yesterday"He started.

"Why?"Kelly asked.

"They say you have been distance and cold towards them"Edge finished as he stopped.

Kelly carried on until she was at least one foot away from him, she looked down at her feet. She could not bare to spend and talk to people who did not trust her and believe she was still of the wrong action she had committed. Edge looked at her as he waited an answer from her, he saw the torn looked that her blue eyes told. He wanted to help her but he had to be fair with the others, he was the leader.

"Sister have you?"He asked as he stepped forward.

Kelly felt the shadows pull her back as he stepped forward, she thank it as if it was not there, she would of fallen. The shadow that spoke to her formed behind her brother Edge but it was only her eyes that could see It.

_"He has not heard there twisted words"_

"I.."Kelly started but she closed her mouth.

"Kelly I am hear for you"Edge answered as he held out his hand to her.

_"Yet he sides with them, he will not listen to you"_

Kelly wanted to cry as It spoke, she knew what It was saying was right. She raised her hand to grasp his but a voice interrupted them and she was glad it did for she could not tell Edge what was going on.

"Kelly, Ive been looking for you"Cody said with a smile.

"Oh sorry, Ive been outside with Calin"Kelly answered with a smile.

"You dont mind if I take her away Edge"Cody asked.

"Sure, I will talk to you later Kelly"Edge replied.

Cody smiled and took Kelly's hand then dragged her off soon before she could say goodbye to her brother but she sent him a smile however she noticed It was gone. Cody soon slowed down and took Kelly a little distance away from the mansion, he made sure no one was with them or around them.

"Sit"He gestured to the grass spot.

Kelly smiled and sat down, soon Cody followed her lead and sat in front of her.

"Cody why were you looking for me?"She asked.

"Because to get you away from his questions"Cody answered with a smile.

Kelly was confused till she saw It walking moving towards them, she looked at Cody but his eyes were not black and this made her even more confused. It stood behind Cody with a grin and motioned for Cody to speak.

"I saw you listening to the others in the shadow, Ive known for some time about It, unlike the mindless zombies you get, I was able to stay the same but stronger"Cody explained.

"So you saw me and accepted It"

_"Yes he has child, he sees your pain and wants to help you"_

"I feel your pain and I understand"Cody said as he grabbed Kelly's hand and soon he showed her the memory with the help from It.

**Flashback**

Cody remembering sitting in the bed thinking about the shadow and how it made him stronger, It whispered to him and he knew that he was important but he was unsure of how important he was.

It came back to him telling him to follow the blonde as she would need him. So he did, he followed her everywhere making sure she did not see him but when he followed her near to the kitchen. He saw she was going to break so he listened.

Their friends and his boyfriend spoke of nasty words, it made his blood boil when he watched her run off crying. Cody followed her until he was meet to her closed door.

"What do I do"he asked.

_"Go in"_

It spoke to him and Cody entered, he was met with a black room and Kelly listening to It, It motioned him over and soon he stood behind Kelly.

_"Dont listen to them, they dont understand never have but I do"_ It said with a gently voice then it waved a hand.

Cody got onto his knee's and huggged her from behind.

"I get you, Im here for you always have"Cody chanted.

Flashback Ended

Kelly let go of his hands and looked at them both before she starting crying then she fell into Cody's arms. He hugged her and told her calming words, It grinned as the plan would work, the shadows would rule soon but he needed to change something.

_"I must leave you two"_

Cody nodded as Kelly just let out a small bye as It disappeared. It moved within the shadows of the mansion and he was looking for one person, the guy they called the snake. It felt him fight the black snake within him and It knew they were losing a lost battle so he would take the black snake back and give it to thw two who would become even more stronger.

Soon It found the snake sleeping in its bed, It hovered over him and raised a hand then brought it hard down onto Randy's chest. Randy woke up to see some black twisted thing, he try to fight but he could not move or speak.

_"You have something of mine"_

It struck his hand into Randy's mouth and Randy felt a blistering heat of pain, soon It took the hand out and lifted the black snake. It smiled at Randy who fell back to sleep.

_"You shall not remember a thing"_

It moved out of the room and let the black snake free for it to connected with Kelly and Cody.

In the living room

"Hell yeah"Sheamus said smiling as he high fived John then Alex and Mason.

Triple H had gathered the boys of Edge's team except Cody who he could not find, he explained to them what was going to happen tonight. The boys were excited and they knew that tonight was going to be great.

"Thanks for inviting us"Alex said.

"You should be thanking Rock its his party"Triple H said with a smile.

"Will do"John replied.

"Anyway you boys better get ready"Triple H spoke as he walked off with a smirk.

The boys looked at each other before grinning and off they went like herds of bull rushing towards a red flag, they passed Trish and Michelle. The two women shook their head as they smile then Michelle looked at Trish with crossed arms.

"What?"Trish asked.

"Why is it, Rock is having a party but your not?"Michelle replied.

"I dont know"Trish answered as she never thought of a party.

"Then you will have one with the older girls of Edge's team"Michelle grinned.

She grabbed Trish's arm and dragged her off, when the passed any of the girls they told them. Soon all of Edge's team except for Kelly and Cody were getting ready for the party. Mickie found Kelly sitting with Cody in the garden, she told Kelly about the party and offered a hand to the blonde.

"Thank you"Kelly thanked as she stood up with the help of Mickie.

"No problem, come on lets get you all ready"Mickie replied.

"Thank you for this talk Cody, it was helpful"Kelly said as she looked at Cody who got up.

"It was my pleasure"He replied as he walked off back to the mansion to get ready.

"What were you two talking about?"Mickie questioned.

"The flowers"Kelly replied with a smile.

Mickie nodded and soon the two girls made it back to Kelly's room, Kelly was bathing while Mickie was picking out the outfit and the make-up then soon they both could hear the music from the boys party.

"Too loud"Mickie whispered under her breath.

Kelly got out and dried herself before wrapping the towel around her, she turned to see It coming out of the shadows.

"What is it?"she asked quietly so Mickie did not hear.

_"You must be careful, we need to plan the storm that is going to happen"_

Kelly nodded and It disappeared, she walked out of the bathroom and got into the dress then let Mickie dry her hair and soon do her make-up. Both of them met up with the other girls and headed to Trish's party. The girls danced away and drank also singing away but Kelly watched as she drank her water, she did not feel well.

"She's all by herself"Layla said as she looked at Kelly from a distance.

"Indeed, someone needs to talk her"Beth replied.

Mickie let out a sigh as did the other two did. Trish was happy that Kelly was here but she could see the girl did not look well, she told Michelle to keep an eye on her. It stood behind her as it watched everyone, It frowned.

_"They are stupid"_

"Why?"she asked making sure not to move her mouth.

_"They dont know what is coming soon"_

"Hmmm"

Kelly sat there feeling It behind her, she knew they would need to attack but when was the problem. The storm outside was growing and she knew it wanted to unleash its power but could not with out the command. Kelly though hard then it hit her, Trish's wedding was tomorrow and her shadows screamed to her that it was the perfect day even the storm let out a loud roar of thunder. It was like it was answering her, saying yes.

_"The wedding, perfect"_

"How"

_"No one will know its happening then we strike when they have no guard"_

Kelly smiled but as she got up, It disappear with a smile but she felt her vision blur and soon she fell. A scream of feminine voices broke over the music.

"Kelly"Trish said as she and Michelle ran over to the blonde.

The other three ran over but Michelle blocked them, she then looked at Trish.

"Carry on, Ive got this"she said as she picked Kelly up.

Trish nodded and soon Michelle left with the Kelly and took her to the medic bay were she placed her down then worked on making her feel better.

"You poor thing, you looked unwell yet you came for Trish"Michelle said as she placed a hand cloth of Kelly's head.

Soon she moved things around and made sure Kelly was well enough to be left alone, she then left back to the party to tell the others she was fine.

The boys

Cody watched as the boys were singing loud and out of tune, he did not want to be here but he had to put up the show he was still one of them. Ted had spoken to him about how distance they had been with each other so he told Cody that maybe they should just being friends for now. Cody just nodded and Ted left him.

He didnt mind as he had other important things.

"Congrats man"Austin said to Rock who was jamming away to the music.

"Thanks"Rock replied.

"Lucky man"Triple H said.

The boys were having fun being boys and for once Randy was enjoying himself, he was with them acting like he was normal. It crawled from the shadows behind Cody.

_"You must go"_

"Why"

_"Kelly has fallen and in the medic bay"_

Cody nodded and quietly left, no one noticed him leave. It moved next to him, Cody threw his jacket to the fall as it annoyed him.

"We have an attack day"

"When?"Cody asked.

_"Tomorrow"_

Cody nodded and soon was at the medic bay, It had gone and Cody entered the room to find Kelly slowly rising up. She groaned slightly and Cody laughed.

"Hey, you try faking a faint"Kelly said as she sat up.

"Im glad i dont need to" Cody replied.

Cody took a seat next to her, he watched her carefully before turning around to see if It was with them but It was not.

"So the wedding?"Cody asked.

"Yes, the storm outside answers to it"Kelly replied.

"You know, they will not forgive us for this"Cody spoke as he stood up.

"Im sick of the lies and nasty words they speak of, my power speaks the truth and those follow are true friends"Kelly said as she grabbed his hand with a smile.

"I will follow you lead no matter what"He replied with a smile.

**Somewhere else in the mansion**

Edge watched Dolph playing with Calin, the small boy was smiling as he showed Dolph his new trick with his power.

"He is learning fast"Dolph said.

"Indeed he is"Edge replied as he got closer to the two.

"Kelly is helping him I guess"

"Yes she is, he wont leave he side unless your here"

"How come?"Dolph asked.

"He seems to fear the others for some reason but wont tell me or Kelly" Edge said.

Dolph turned away from Edge to look at Calin, he soon approached the small boy and picked up a small block.

"Edge please give us some private time"Dolph asked.

Edge nodded and left the room before he told Dolph that he would be outside the door, Dolph looked at Calin who smiled back him. He held out his arms and Calin crawled into them.

"Why do you fear the others?"He asked.

"I dont like them, they say nasty words about Kelly"Calin replied.

"Have you told Edge?"

"No, he listened to them and not her"Calin spoke.

Dolph let out a sigh, he knew he needed to tell Edge but the look Calin told him that it was a secret between the two, like a father and son promise. Dolph knew he would keep to it, he called Edge in and told him that Calin would not tell him as well. Calin looked up to Dolph with a smile, he knew he could trust him for he was his father.

"I need to go soon"Dolph said.

"Nooo"Calin replied.

Dolph hugged the little boy and smiled at him.

"I will be back tomorrow"He answered.

He looked to Edge and the blonde man nodded with a smile, Calin thanked Edge for letting him see Dolph who was his father. Soon Dolph left and Edge tucked Calin into bed before going to the party Rock had, he wanted to relax and this was the perfect place.

**Medical Bay**

Kelly sat there in bed listening to Cody hum, they waited for It to come. They needed to know what was going to happen.

"So we call for the others?"Cody asked.

"I think so"Kelly replied.

"But we wont know until It comes"Cody spoke.

Kelly nodded, soon quiet came and all you could hear was their breathing but then the shadows in the room twisted and It came out of it.

"Finally"Cody said.

_"Do not rush young one"_

"So what is happening"Kelly asked.

_"We become powerful"_

Soon It grabbed both Kelly and Cody's arm and then their eyes went solid black, It chanted a few words and soon It faded away but not gone forever but inside Kelly and Cody, their power grew stronger.

"We take tomorrow and we shall rise from the shadows"

They both spoke those words and it was sent across to the others, the storm roared with thunder and lighting.

**The Abandon cabin.**

"We take tomorrow and we shall rise from the shadows"

Eve and Wade looked at each and soon they ran out of the cabin towards the direction of the mansion.

**Mansion**

Mason heard the words within his mind, his eyes could not be seen due to the darkness of the party.

"Soon"He whispered.

Cody and Kelly stopped chanting and looked at each other with a smile, Cody took a seat and twisted his hand around the bed sheet material while she lay back down.

"Tomorrow darkness falls"

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done<p>

:D

_Darkness Falls_

Thank you for reading

Reviews would be great but thats up to you my fantastic viewers

:)

x


End file.
